Organization Sue
by Fruity-Fruit-Cups
Summary: Xion thought that something was off with her friends. Turns out, it was true for the entire Organization.
1. Discovery

First, I have to thank my friend Book Wolf for editing. :3 I'll warn you now, there are going to be a ton of Mary Sues in this story, and they're supposed to be there.  


* * *

Xion sprinted up the stairs of the clock tower as fast as she could. Today would be the day that she would be able to have ice cream with her two best friends. She hadn't been able to the last few days because of Saix's wrath towards her.

_If only Demyx was brave enough to take the blame himself... But no, he just had to blame me,_ the girl thought. Demyx had been drinking all of the Gatorade, which happened to be Saix's favorite drink. So when Demyx said that Xion had drank all of his Gatorade, Saix happily believed it.

He already had a dislike for the young girl, but this gave him an excuse to torture her by forcing her to pull off two missions every day.

But today was different. She had finished both of her missions quickly, so she bought some ice cream and immediately headed to the clock tower.

Roxas and Axel should still be there, even though it was starting to get late. As long as she got to spend a little while with them, she was happy.

As she headed around the corner at the very top of the tower, she stopped and bent over, placing her hands on her knees, closing her eyes as as she did so to help her catch her breath.

"Hey guys," she said, gasping between each word. "Sorry I couldn't be here the last few days. Saix has been making me pull double duty but I finished early, so here I am!" she finished with a slight giggle. However, she opened her eyes to see a sight she never expected to see.

There were her two best friends, making out with each other. They were on the ground, and somehow it didn't surprise the black-haired girl that Roxas was on the bottom.

When she -regrettably- thought about it later, it made sense considering Roxas was the wimpier of the two. Some girls she had seen talking used a specific word for it, but she didn't catch it.

However, when she saw this, she did something that most people would do when confronted with their best friends displaying too much affection for each other.

Xion screamed.

It wasn't a scream out of anger or fear, but out of shock. The two boys ignored her and kept going at it. After a few minutes, the initial shock faded.

A dozen questions popped up in her head, but she chose to ignore them for the moment. She wanted them to stop. Sure, it's rude, but at the time Xion didn't realize that. This didn't happen normally, and if they did have a romantic relationship, she would have picked up on it by now.

"Roxas! Axel! It's me, Xion! I know I'm interrupting your fun, but will you please stop making out?" she said, with a hint of exasperation in her voice. But that had no effect on the two.

_What can I do to get their attention?_ she wondered. _Wait, I know! _The girl slowly crept toward the boys and starting repeatedly poking Roxas in the head.

She knew poking Axel would backfire since that was his biggest pet peeve. Right now she didn't feel like being attacked by his chakrams.

She kept poking the blond until he pulled away from the red-head's lips. "Who's poking me?" the boy asked.

Xion smiled. Finally she got them to stop! "Roxas," she looked down at the two and mentally noted that because of how he was laying, he wasn't able to see her. "It's me! Xion! I've been trying to get your attention!"

Now it was Axel's turn to look up. He chuckled. "Heh, I'm not too glad that you interrupted us, but you are pretty cute. I'll forgive you if you join," he finished with a wink. Xion was horrified. "Axel! No I don't want to join! I don't like you that way!"

Granted, she couldn't deny that she had thoughts about the two boys, but not this extreme.

Something was off. Xion looked at Axel first, who had just rolled off of Roxas and was now sitting up, eying her up and down, nodding in approval.

Then she glanced at Roxas, who was still lying down, staring at the sky.

They both looked different. They both had brighter hair and shinier eyes, along with slightly different voices. Axel's eyes kept changing colors, from their usual calm, minty green, to a blazing red matching his hair, to a soulless gray devoid of any emotion or personality. Although the oddity of that paled in comparison to the fact that the triangle tattoos underneath his eyes were gone.

Compared to Axel, Roxas looked perfectly normal.

"Axel...Roxas..." she whispered just loud enough for the both of them to hear her. "What's wrong with you?" The red-head laughed at this. "My name isn't Axel, and my lovely blond isn't Roxas. I don't know who you're talking about. But I can be this 'Axel' guy, and he can be 'Roxas,' if you're into that," he said, adding what Xion thought was meant to be a seductive growl at the end. If it was, it wasn't seductive; it was just creepy.

Xion wasn't sure what to make of this, but she knew two people who would.

However much she did not want to see him right now, she had to report this to Saix; or maybe even Lord Xemnas himself.

These two were definitely NOT Axel or Roxas, and she knew that they weren't claiming to be.

She hoped that Axel and Roxas had already left, and these two came up here dressed up as them. There was a word for people like that, but it was out of her reach at the moment.

This was a lot for her. Her only thought, her primal instinct, was to get as far away from this as she possibly could. To run to the Castle That Never Was, the closest thing she had to a home, but she had to know something; their names.

The young girl tried to convince herself it was information that her Superiors would want to know, which was true, but deep down, it was out of her own curiosity.

"Then if you two aren't Axel and Roxas, who exactly are you?"

The Axel-looking guy looked slightly upset. "We didn't introduce ourselves!" he said putting his palm to his face. "It's terribly rude not to introduce yourself to a new lover. My name is Aden Mano Eros, but since you're a nine, I'll let you call me Aden." Xion thought, _What does he mean by I'm a nine? A size nine? I look like I'm nine? That's terribly rude._

"And my love puppy over here," he said, pointing to the Roxas look-a-like, who had finally sat up and scooted closer to Aden, "is Roku."

"I have amnesia, and that caused me to forget my last name... So I don't have one..." he said, looking down at the floor sadly exactly like Roxas did whenever he was upset. Xion considered it strange that this boy who wasn't Roxas -but was similar to him- had mannerisms that only Roxas had.

It made her feel a fleeting pang of love for the boy. "I'm Xion," she blurted out. _Not exactly the best idea..._ she thought.

A dozen more questions buzzed in her head, screaming to be answered, but she also pushed those away.

"Well...Uh... I have to go, but maybe I'll see you two again. Bye," Xion said as she turned around and started to walk away. When she was out of their line of sight, she started to walk slightly faster. She was close enough to still hear what they were saying.

"Bye! It was nice to meet you Xion!" Roku called out.

She heard Aden sigh. "There goes the chance for some fresh meat. Oh well."

"We can always go back to what we were doing..."

"I like how you think!"

Xion's eyes widened. She didn't want to see their face-sucking again, nor did she want to hear it.

She started sprinting down the fire escape stairs, two steps at a time. A few times she slipped, but managed to catch herself before she actually fell.

She thought about just opening a dark corridor here, but she remembered last time she tried, and it certainly didn't end well. Ever since then she's resigned herself to opening a corridor on the ground right outside of the tower.

Finally she reached the bottom and opened the corridor.

"Wait, what happened to my- oh," she wondered aloud, looking down at her ice cream. It had all melted, leaving only the bare stick. "I didn't get to eat it..." she remarked sadly.

She could always go buy another one, but she didn't have enough time. She needed to go back and report her findings immediately.

As she walked into the corridor, she dropped the bare stick, her mind far away from the excitement of being able to spend time with her friends that it had been at just a little while earlier.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Reviews would be appreciated, since this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Poor, poor Xion. You're not going to escape from them for any time soon.


	2. First Glance

Again, thanks to Book Wolf for editing.  


* * *

One of the great things about being a Nobody, or similar to that, is the use of dark corridors. In just a few minutes a person could travel halfway across the universe. It was the only mode of dimensional travel Xion had ever used, though the older members of the Organization sometimes spoke of things called gummi ships, which went to different worlds by flying through the bleakness of space.

They tried to convince her that space isn't bleak; that's it full of many strange and beautiful things, especially monsters eagerly waiting to tear apart space explorers limb by limb, but she always laughed at the idea, at the same time backing away nervously.

Being so young and inexperienced with the universe, Xion was typically naive about most topics. She remembered some of the odd things her comrades had told her.

One particular story was the time Demyx tried to write a novel and soon got a rejection letter stating that the publisher has read better stories written by a six-year-old. Luckily these memories kept her mind off of what she had just experienced a little while earlier. Even though she was calming down, the girl kept her fast pace, subconsciously driving her towards her current goal.

As she reached the end of the tunnel, it grew darker and darker. The faint glow of orange radiating from the opening in Twilight Town was barely noticeable at the end, giving just enough light to keep her from being submerged in utter darkness.

She emerged from the corridor, emerging in a dark alleyway, illuminated by the light coming from the eternally empty houses. Looking at the empty buildings in the deserted city always sent chills down the girl's she'd wonder what happened, but whatever it was must have been extremely powerful to wipe out an entire city.

Axel had once proposed to her and Roxas to explore the abandoned structures, but they had both declined out of fear.

Xion looked around once more and sighed. "Sometimes I wish I was better at deciding where I would end at," she said. "Well, I guess I'll just have to walk." She starting walking through the winding alleyway, resuming the pace she had in the dark corridor.

It would take at least an hour to get to the entrance of the castle from where she was, (and that's if she doesn't get lost) but it was better than trying to use another dark corridor and end up even farther away, or worse, inside one of the empty buildings. As she walked, her thoughts turned back to what happened earlier.

Those questions she had earlier during the 'encounter' raced back to her head, screaming to be answered. This time, she decided to try to answer them, even if it was fruitless.

* * *

Xion didn't know exactly how long it took her to reach the base of the Castle That Never Was, since the sun didn't exist in this world, and if it did, it chose to forsake the lifeless metropolis.

She did have a cell phone, but she decided to leave it at home to charge. It had felt like a couple hours to get here, probably because the walk was boring and uneventful like it always was. It was what she had come to expect in this city.

Not to mention she got lost several times in the alleyways, but thankfully she managed to avoid the places that swarmed with Neoshadows. She only had to deal with a few Shadows during her trip.

The girl looked up at the castle, ascending the bridge that led up to the entrance. She immediately sensed that something was wrong, but couldn't tell what. She dismissed the feeling, thinking that it was attached to her paranoia from earlier. Instead, she focused on the castle itself.

It was absolutely majestic. A pure white droplet in a sea of darkness and unnatural fluorescent lighting. It towered over everything else in the city, even the skyscrapers, but that was probably because it was floating a few hundred feet above ground level. The castle seemed to glow from the light of Kingdom Hearts, the heart shaped moon in the sky; a Nobody's only hope at becoming whole.

Personally, she didn't understand why they needed hearts, or if they were even missing in the first place, but she would never bring that up with Xemnas or Saix.

The unnerving feeling in her gut grew as she finally stepped into the castle. Most of the Organization rarely went down to the bottom levels since their rooms, the kitchen, the meeting room, -she couldn't remember the exact name at the moment- and practically everything else they needed was located near the top.

It was convenient once they reached the top, but the long trek up made Xion feel tired. She had already walked a long way just to get here, and now to trek up at the top made her cast a glare in the general direction of the people on the higher levels.

As she went higher and higher into the castle, a sweet smell danced into her nostrils. The smell of flowers (lilies specifically) and berries.

She stopped to consider the reasons. "Hmm... Marluxia's greenhouse is on the other side of the castle... And I don't remember him wanting to grow blackberries. He doesn't like the look of the plants, or something like that," she said to herself.

Xion then heard a light, girlish giggle. At first she thought it was Larxene; but it was too girly, too sweet, to be hers. Larxene never giggled; she cackled like an old hag. The smell of blackberries and lilies became stronger.

Acting on instinct, Xion summoned her Keyblade and got into a fighting stance. Any impostor invading their castle would have to be eliminated at once. She spun around to the direction the voice was coming from, and saw...

"Xemnas...?" Xion weakly said, the shock clearly represented on her face. The person had Xemnas's hair and skin color, and had similar orange eyes. But like the Axel impersonator, they changed from that color, but these eyes flashed through every color in the rainbow. The body was different. It was less imposing, more feminine, similar to Larxene's body.

Xemnas, or rather, the Xemnas look-a-like, giggled again. "Nope! I've never met a Xemnas, but I bet they're a swell person! I'm Etsuko Ai Rainbow Lai, leader of Organization XIII! Nice to meet you!" The person paused, looking at Xion's coat. "Hey, you're wearing our outfit! Do you want t-"

Xion's knees went weak. Her mouth went dry. That feeling in her gut was correct, and it was gloating. This was too much for the girl to handle. She closed her eyes, and collapsed.

* * *

Xion woke up after a while, thankfully in her room. Her body felt sore, the parts that hit the marble floor especially sore.

She groggily reached over to her nightstand, feeling around for her cell phone. She grabbed it and flipped it open. It was late at night (not like she could tell the difference) and about six hours had passed since she had reached the clock tower. "I was out for a while..." she said with a yawn.

What had caused her to faint hit her mind like a sock of rocks.

"Xemnas... Was a girl," she said quietly. "Axel hit on me, while Roxas had amnesia... They called themselves odd names, like they're just trying to sound cool." She curled up into a ball. "What does this all mean?" she asked herself, with hints of despair in her voice.

"So Sleeping Beauty is finally awake. Keep doing this and you're gonna become a night owl," said a familiar voice, adding a chuckle at the end. Xion immediately flipped over and looked up, a glimmer of hope in the place where her heart should be.

Though as quickly as it came, it died. She thought it was Axel, but when she looked up and saw blazing red eyes, she knew it was the other guy she saw on the clock tower.

He was now standing in her doorway. She struggled to remember his name. "Aden?" She asked cautiously, not entirely sure if that was the right name. The redhead grinned at her. "Romancer extraordinaire, at your service," he said, giving a low bow, revealing the amnesiac Roxas behind him.

Xion then got an idea. "Aden, can you ask your blond to step forward?" She asked, focusing on the boy behind him. He said he had amnesia, and if he recently got it, that means that Roxas is fine! At least she'd have one person to depend on in this crazy mess.

The boy slowly stepped forward. He nervously looked back at Aden, who nodded to him. He came within a few feet within Xion, starting to tremble. "Don't worry," she spoke softly, trying to reassure the boy. "I just want to know one thing. When did you get your amnesia?"

The boy looked down at the floor sadly like he did on the clock tower. _No one else does that but Roxas,_ she thought.

"Three years ago... I don't know what happened before then or what caused it, but when I woke up my entire family was dead..." he started choking up, trying to hold the tears back. "I've always wondered what happened since then... I lost everyone I ever cared about, but then Aden came to save me," he looked back at Aden and smiled, then turned back to Xion. "That's all..."

Xion frowned. The story did touch her, and it explained why he clung to Aden. _It sounds a lot like... A bad story plot. If he had amnesia, how could he remember his name, or who his family was? I can't think of the exact phrase right now._

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts. "Thank you...Roku?" He nodded then joined Aden.

"Now, why are you guys here?" She inquired. When she thought about it, it was kind of odd to have two almost strangers watching her in her doorway. Actually, it was very odd.

Aden grinned. "Me and my lovely assistant have volunteered to watch over you and make sure you get better. Lady Etsuko was originally going to do it, but I couldn't pass up a chance to see your pretty face again." He suddenly turned solemn and looked at Xion. "You're fine with that right?"

"I guess so."

"Perfect!"

"But I have one condition," Xion said. To her, it was fairly reasonable. "Will you two please not make out in front of me?"

They both pouted at her, though it had no effect on the girl.

"Please?" Aden asked, "we won't go any farther than making out!"

"Yeah!" Roku chimed in.

Xion shook her head, trying very hard to ignore the last part of what they just said. "Please, no. I don't like watching you two do that."

Aden came closer to her until his face was just inches from hers. "Fair enough, but I'm still planning to make you mine," he whispered. "I want those crystalline eyes constantly looking at me, those liquid blue orbs ignite with lust at the name Aden..."

Xion quickly looked away, her face turning red. "Y-you're very...Descriptive," she said, trying to hide her embarassment.

Aden, and surprisingly Roku, laughed. "That's one of my favorite things about him," Roku chirped happily, all of the sadness that had just possessed him appeared to vanish. "He's great with words. He can make anything sound beautiful."

"I can tell," the girl said with a slight laugh. She thought that the redness from her face was for the most part gone, so she turned back to the two boys and yawned, which in turn caused Roku, then Aden, to yawn. "Getting tired?" She asked them, a slight hint of mirth in her voice.

They were pretty nice, and Xion thought she could get along with them. Granted, they weren't her best friends -nobody could ever replace them- but it felt good to be able to talk to someone. "If you guys want, you can stay in here tonight. We have sleeping bags here."

They both agreed to stay in her room and went off to get the bags. Xion slightly regretted it, since she didn't entirely trust either of them. _I'll keep one eye open and watch them, especially Ax- I mean Aden._

She remembered why they had the sleeping bags in the first place.

Vexen had been working on some experiment in his room, but he messed up; causing a huge explosion that took out his room, along with Zexion's and Xigbar's. So someone went out to buy sleeping bags, and they all stayed in The Grey Area for a few weeks. She laughed at the memory of Saix having to wake Xigbar up to give him his mission.

The boys soon returned with one big sleeping bag. Xion was about to question why, bu luckily she realized why before she asked.

She yawned again -though this one was fake- and said, "Well, I'm tired. Today's been a long day. G'night!" She grabbed a blanket laying at the end of the bed and pulled it up around her, trying to get comfortable. She felt the lull of sleep nipping at her, but she shook it off. The two of them were settling down until finally; silence.

She peeked open one eye to see Roku closest to her, wrapped in Aden's arms. It was kind of sweet, in a slightly disturbing way, considering these two looked almost exactly like her best friends.

Xion decided not to think about that. She closed her eyes again, feeling tired, and without knowing it, fell asleep a few moments after closing her eyes.

* * *

Xion woke up a few hours later, her throat as dry as parchment. "Better go get some water," she murmured quietly. The girl got out of her bed and tip-toed across the sleeping boys. She walked with less caution once out of the room, heading straight for the kitchen.

She got her glass of water and started coming down the hallway, slowing down when she reached her room at the end. Yet again, she tip-toed over the boys and set her water down on the nightstand before getting back into bed.

She cast one last glance at the two, and noticed Roku was facing her, the blond's eyes wide open, staring at her. "Your eyes..." he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. "Why do they look like mine?" Xion looked back at him, examining his eyes.

They weren't Roxas's, that's for sure. His were simple and clear; they projected every emotion he was feeling. They had no fancy swirls or dots, but that's what made them nice. They were just like hers.

But Roku; his eyes were the same clear, deep blue, but they had swirls and dots in them, she even swore she saw a key shape in the center of his eyes, surrounding the pupil. Sure, they looked interesting, but they were devoid of a real personality, just like Aden's and maybe even the girl who looked like Xemnas. Xion fainted before she was able to get a good look at the girl.

"Do you know?" Roku asked, snapping Xion back into reality. She smiled slightly, but her eyes betrayed her distress. "No, no I don't. Now go to sleep, okay?" She asked sweetly.

The boy didn't seem satisfied, but he obeyed and rolled over. Xion looked away, wondering why she and Roxas were so similar. She had always felt a connection to him, but she didn't know why. One day, she wanted to figure that out, but for now, she decided to get some sleep.

"Oh, one more thing," Roku whispered. "Make sure to get good rest because you have a big day tomorrow."

"A big day? What do you mean?" Xion waited for a reply, but even after five minutes, all she received was silence. _Now its going to be even harder for me to get back to sleep,_ she thought. Luckily it didn't take long until her mind wandered off, and she settled into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is a lot longer than the first, which makes me happy. I'm going to shoot for the chapters to be this length or longer (hopefully longer). Usually I'm good at writing a lot, but strangely not in this case. -_-;;

I feel sorry for poor Xion. It's only going to get worse for her after this.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Meeting

Thank you Book Wolf for editing and fixing my awkward wording. -_-;; I also want to thank the people who are favoriting/story alerting it, as well as any other readers or reviewers._  


* * *

A gentle breeze wafted through the air, gently caressing the lone figure sitting on the sand. The person, their face hidden by a black coat, looked out towards the ocean, letting the water wash up against their shiny black boots. Children laughed in the background, chasing each other in a simple game of tag. They seemed blissfully unaware of the lone figure by the shore. If they did notice, they ignored the person, too absorbed in their own games._

_ Hours passed, yet the figure stayed there, watching the sun slowly crawl beneath the ocean. The children had all left, their mothers beckoning them to dinner. As the sky became darker, small points of light littered the sky, each twinkling as if dancing. Yet none of this was noticed by the cloaked person; they were too absorbed in their own thoughts._

_ A pale, blond girl approached the figure. "Hello Xion. Surprised to see me? I found out that I'm able to enter people's dreams as well. It took a little practice, but now I can do it without exhausting myself too much." The girl sat down next to the lone figure, slipping off her sandals, letting the waves brush over her bare feet. The blond continued. "I saw into your memories. Those two boys; they look a lot like them."_

_ Xion kept staring off into the distance, the girl's words barely reaching her mind. "They seem nice," the black-haired girl commented absentmindedly, still staring into the distance._

_ "I've looked around for them. I even got Riku to help me, but DiZ doesn't know about that. Though he's so busy I don't think he would care."_

_ "Namine, thank you... You're always so nice to me, but you don't need to be. Why?"_

_ Namine looked away, her tone becoming unusually serious. "Something very horrible happened in the past, and I don't want it to happen again," she said, her voice trailing off._

_ Xion finally broke away from her trance to look at her companion. She seemed to be on the brink of tears. "Namine, why are you about to cry? You've done nothing but help me since I first met you," Xion said, taking her hood off so she could see better. _

_ "Xion, it happened a long time ago. Only a witch with powers like mine would be able to remember this. It happened in a separate dimension, and it all started around this time. And the ending... I wish I could have changed it. I could have!" The girl screamed her last words. Her rage, her guilt, all of it was exposed. "If only I could have reached you two earlier! I could have saved everyone if I worked faster!"_

_ While Namine was talking, Xion started to feel a weird sensation. She saw a crab that had somehow crawled onto her shoulder without her noticing, and was now crawling down her arm. She tried wiping it off, but the crab kept going down her arm. She grabbed the crab, trying to crush it in her gloved hand, but the crab slipped out of her grasp._

_ "Ow!" said the crab, now floating in midair. "Feisty, aren't we? Well, I can deal with a little roughhousing." The voice seemed familiar. Maybe she had met this crab before._

_ Xion felt an odd presence moving her around, enough though her body hadn't moved. She glanced over at Namine, who was still caught up in her flurry of emotions. "I could have stopped him from ki-"

* * *

_

Xion quickly snapped came into consciousness. Unlike most of her dreams, this one she could vividly remember every detail, from the children's laughter in the background to Namine's sudden outburst. It was very unlike her. Xion had visited the blond girl many times, and she was always calm and reserved; occasionally a little sad. She was sweet and gentle, but in that dream, she had completely changed. She became so emotional about what she was talking about. What exactly was she talking about? What did she mess up in the past? But what had confused Xion the most was what she said at the end. What did it mean? What would she have said if she was able to finish?

Her thought process was interrupted by a warm breath on the back of her neck. She opened her eyes and realized that she was trapped by some unknown force. She struggled, but couldn't move.

"Now, now. Like I said earlier, no need to get feisty," said a voice from behind her, followed by another breath on her neck. She suddenly -and not too happily- realized who it was. "Aden, please let me go," Xion said, still squirming to get out of his hold around her. His tight embrace trapped her. "Please, I'm not kidding," she stated, this time her voice losing any hint of amusement it might have held. "This isn't exactly how I like to wake up."

Aden's face came so close to her that his lips barely rested on her ear. "If you're nervous, then don't be. I sent Roku off, so now it's just you and me. Look at the door," he commanded.

Xion looked at the door, wondering what the door had to do with any of this. "It's shut."

"What else?"

She started to examine the door. "Is it locked?" she asked hesitantly. Why would he lock the door, unless-

It dawned on her. "No," Xion quickly said. "Aden, I don't like you that way. We're just friends." _Friends? Do they consider me friends? _She thought.

"Why not be more than friends? They include the benefits parts for a reason." His mouth was still near her ear. One of the last things she wanted to deal with (besides this) was to have a crazy redhead who looked her one of her best friends munching on her ear.

"Because I don't want to," Xion said, trying to pry his arms apart so she could go. Was this what the 'big day' was? Xion hoped not.

"You know you want to," the redhead said, pulling one arm tighter around her while using his -now free- hand to reach up to her coat's zipper.

Xion's eyes nearly doubled in size. Granted, she had a white shirt and black pants under her coat, like the uniform instructed to, but she knew what Aden was trying to do, and it drove the girl over the edge.

"STOP IT!" she screamed; the sudden outburst startling her captor enough to loosen his grip on her. She pushed out against his arm that kept her trapped, but to no avail.

Driven by panic and fear, she did what only came natural to the experienced fighter. "I'm sorry..." she muttered, summoning her Keyblade. Xion jabbed the handle into the boy's chest hard enough to knock the air out of him. She then thrust the weapon out, hitting his arm. He winced with pain, but his arm didn't budge, his free hand now trying to grab her weapon. Luckily, he didn't seem too experienced in combat, so when she grabbed his hand, he couldn't shake her grip. "LET! ME! GO!" Xion shouted, not caring whether anyone else heard her. She raised the giant key; then brought it down, the full force of the circular blade slamming down into his arm, finally letting her free.

Xion hopped up off of the bed then spun around to face the redhead. "Don't ever touch me again," she warned, shooting a death glare at him. He was howling with pain, clutching his arm. If it was broken, she didn't care. The girl quickly unlocked the door then left, ignoring the stare Roku was giving her before rushing into her room to check on his lover.

* * *

Xion wanted to hide. After this morning's incident, she was in no mood to talk to anyone. So she decided to go to one of the emptiest places in the castle; the meeting room. Everyone always sat in those towering chairs, looking down at her, like she was an insignificant bug. She sometimes wondered why she didn't have a seat, but dismissed it as they hadn't built a chair for her yet.

The young girl spotted a nook behind one of the towers that supported the massive chairs. She came closer to it, noting that the area was roomy enough for her to fit into comfortably, with some extra space. She slipped in behind it and sat down.

This was something she couldn't let just fester in the back of her mind. She wanted to tell all of this to someone. Usually she'd just go to Axel or Roxas, but they were nowhere to be found. She thought about going to Namine. Maybe she would be able to help her. But the problem was getting out of the castle without anyone noticing her. Though to her knowledge there were only three people here, she assumed that there were more. Besides, she wasn't in the mood to trek to the 'abandoned' mansion, or go to Twilight Town for that matter.

Suddenly she heard a voice coming from directly above her. "Okay, the meeting's about to start. I wonder where our newcomer is... Ooh, I hope Aden didn't scare her away! I told him to be nice!"

Xion recognized the voice. It was the odd girl who looked a lot like Xemnas. The one with the flashing eyes. She couldn't remember her full name; all she could remember was Et-something.

Xion slowly came out of her hiding place. The girl seemed nice enough, plus she didn't feel intimidated by her-like she always did with Xemnas.

"Ooh! There you are! Hello!" the girl said, waving pleasantly. "Did Roku and Aden tell you? Today is a big day!"

"Uh, yeah, they did. But not in the great-"

The girl ignored Xion and continued. "-Today you get to meet all of the Organization! You do want to be a member right?"

_I was already a member! _"Yeah." She might as well 'join' the Organization. She didn't really have anywhere else to go. Sure, there was the mansion, but DiZ never really got along with her, to say the least. Here, she had a room, food, and a familiar place.

"Perfect!" she said smiling. "Now, if you could just wait here until everyone else would come... Oh, those silly-billies will be on time! We were just early!"

Xion started to giggle, which caused the Xemnas girl to giggle as well._ I can't believe the almighty leader of Organization XIII just called everyone silly-billies!_ Xion thought, breaking into a full out laugh. She was laughing so hard she fell on the ground, not noticing the other members slowly materialize into their seats.

Xion got up from the floor and finally noticed the others looking at her. She had been laughing so hard she had lost her breath, so she straightened up, trying to conceal her panting as she looked around. Everyone was here; she could tell by the lack of an empty seat. She looked up expectantly at the person she was just laughing with.

After a few minutes to make sure everyone -specifically Xion- was calm, the girl started. She had a gentle voice; it was so sweet it seemed unnatural. "Hello everyone! I know a few of us already know her," she paused, glancing over to Aden and Roku, "but a lot of us don't! She's going to be the new member of our organization! Number XIV, please tell us about yourself!" She finished, looking down at Xion.

She started to feel nervous, like she did when she first joined. So many eyes solely focusing on her was severely unnerving. "Uhh, hi. My name is Xion..." she paused, not knowing what else to say.

"What do you like doing?" One voice shouted.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Do you love anyone?"

Several voices said the same thing. "What does your name mean?"

Xion struggled to answer all of the questions. "Uhh... I like sitting on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town, my favorite food is sea-salt ice cream, and I don't love anyone right now."

"Yeah, but what does your name mean?"

Xion thought about it. "I don't know. But it's my name, and I like it."

Her answer seemed to satisfy the people who asked her.

"Are you done?"

Xion nodded. "Yeah. I don't have anything else to say."

The girl nodded. "Okay, now we get to introduce ourselves to you! Heehee!" She giggled slightly before speaking again, "My name is Etsuko Ai Rainbow Lai! I have five pets!" She whistled, and five flying rabbits came to her side out of nowhere. "Go say hi," she instructed them.

They flew down to Xion, encircling her, and also shocking her. Upon examination, she saw that they were actually oversized mice with bunny ears and feathered, angelic wings. "They're my best friends," she said. "Now, my favorite things are love, peace, and friendship. I believe that someone should always follow their heart, for it will lead them the right way."

Xion looked at her with a mixture of confusion and laughter. _But we're not supposed to have hearts. We're Nobodies. That's why we're building up Kingdom Hearts,_ she thought as the bunny-mice flew back up to their master.

A chorus of voices praised Etsuko. "You're the best!"

"Your perfect, sun kissed tan entrances anyone you want!

"And it's completely natural!"

"Your eyes are a beautiful rainbow. They melt my heart and I want to forever play in them!"

"Your hair shines more beautifully than silver!

"Jewelry is jealous of you!"

Etsuko smiled. "You guys are making this up. I'm not beautiful at all..." she said modestly.

"But you are!" Several voices chimed.

"You guys don't need to talk about me so much. Introduce yourselves!" A wave of protest started, but she spoke before they could go any farther. "Number II, you're next!"

Xion looked from Etsuko to the person in Xigbar's seat. She thought about how weird it was for them to compliment her so much. _Axel would have called that sucking up_, she thought darkly, yet slightly grinning.

The guy clearing his throat. "I am the striking Aime! My full name is Aime Come Viellanif! My wonderful, creamy skin is so soft and touchable, babies bottom's feel like sandpaper!"

The same chorus of voices spoke up. "It's true!"

"He has the best skin I've ever felt!"

Xion looked at him. He looked like Xigbar, with the same face and eye color. Those catlike, yellow knives. Although he was missing his scar and the gray streaks in his long hair. Strangely, he was still wearing the eyepatch.

He continued praising himself. "I have the best aim out of everyone here! Look at this!" He saw a fly across the room that had just landed on top of one of the chairs. He summoned one of his guns, watched the fly, then shot. The fly started to escape, but was pegged by the bullet and fell down to the floor.

Aime grinned triumphantly. "See? You'll ever find anyone better than me!"

"You're the best shot ever!"

"With your good looks and good aim, no one can beat you!"

Etsuko waved her hand, silencing everyone. "Now for number III!"

The man in Xaldin's seat grunted. He looked exactly like Xaldin, except -yet again- for his eyes. This man has coal black eyes, making it almost impossible to see his pupil.

He looked down at Xion, and she felt that he was imagining shooting her like Aime did with the fly. He spoke after a minute. "I am Richard McDeath Doom III. Little girl," she said, sneering at the young Replica, "Don't dare coming near me. I will kill you before you can even blink." He summoned the six lances that Xaldin used to fight and flung them in a circle around Xion. They disappeared seconds after they landed.

"You're so powerful, Richard!"

"How did you get your lances to do that?"

"Nobody could ever beat you in a fight! They would die as soon as you looked at them!"

Xion sighed. This was getting a little ridiculous, considering every time one of them spoke, several others would shoot out compliments. The people who complimented the speaker changed from person to person.

"Number IV!" Etsuko called out.

The man nodded at her. "Hello, Xion! I am the chief scientist for the Organization! Those animals that follow Etsuko around-I made them!" he shouted proudly.

"They're so amazing!"

"I wish I had some!"

The man chuckled. I shall make you your own animal companion."

Xion looked up at him, terrified. "W-what do you do to those animals?" she stammered.

"Do not worry; I don't hurt them! I love animals, and they have always gotten along with me. My experiments are painless, and in fact, benefit the animal! I have saved cats, dogs, turtles, cows, many kinds of animals from the brink of death!"

"He saved my cat!"

"My parakeet simply adores him!"

"So do my tigers!"

"And my unicorn!"

_Unicorns aren't real,_ Xion thought.

"Oh, I forgot my name. I am Zeroun Koli Ormr Rig Skari Stienn Tyr! Pleased to meet you, my lady!"

"Uhh...Can I call you Zer?"

Zeroun laughed. "Sure! I love nicknames!"

"Number V!"

Xion looked over to Lexaeus's unusually large seat to see a thin girl in his seat. She had his rusty hair, but it was spiked up in a slightly masculine style. It seemed familiar, but Xion didn't know where she had seen it before. She definitely didn't have Lexaeus's rough facial features, or his placidity.

"I'm Agailia Klara Strife! Lexaeus and Cloud Strife are my parents!"

Xion gasped. This was the first time anyone had mentioned the real members of the Organization. "Where is Lexaeus?" she asked hopefully.

Agailia ignored her and continued on. "I like talking, and texting, and hanging out! My BFF's are like, so cool!"

"You go, Agailia!"

"You're so pretty!"

Agailia giggled like one of those valley girls Luxord and Xigbar used to talk about. "I know right? And my eyes are like, so awesome! See?" she pointed to her eyes. They were a blueish-green, but the oddest thing about them is that the glowed with some alien energy. "They are like, so pretty!"

"I wish I had your eyes!"

"I wish I was you!"

Agailia just giggled at the comments, constantly responding with the phrase 'I know right.'

Etsuko pointed to Zexion's chair. Like Xaldin, Zexion looked almost the same except for all of the makeup he wore. Thick black eyeliner surrounded his eyes, making them seem brighter. He was also wearing black lipstick, which made him look kind of like a clown. "Hey..." he said, sounding detached from his surroundings. "I'm Vladimir Than Dimi, not like you'd care," he scoffed at the end. "My life is full of pain and torture, in this dark abyss you care to call life."

"Be happier!"

"Yeah, we're here for you!"

Vladimir scoffed at them. "You only say that to make me feel better, but when it comes to the tough decisions or your own friends, you'd leave me in the bloody dust."

"No!"

"You really are our friend!"

The boy deflected off every single attempt to cheer him up, retorting with "I have no reason to live." He slowly brought out a razor blade and started to uncover his arm.

"Vlad... Please don't do that... Not here," Etsuko said sadly, which was the only thing that affected him. He put away the razor blade, grumbling about something that Xion couldn't hear.

Etsuko had a weird power over these people. They obeyed her every command, and all of them were simply wrapped around her fingers. Xion could feel an unknown power emanating from the new leader. She was like Xemnas in that way, except...stronger.

"VII! Your turn!"

Xion looked over at Saix's seat, and snorted -partly because of the ridiculous getup the Saix impersonator had on and partly because he didn't look imposing or the least bit threatening.

The Saix look-a-like glared at her, revealing a nasty snarl. He looked exactly like the real Saix, except for the fact that he had wolf ears to match his hair color. Then a tail flicked out form behind him, and it took every bit of the girl's willpower not to point and laugh.

"Tell her your name VII," Etsuko said sweetly, causing the Saix-dog to whimper and look at her. She nodded at him, then he looked back down at Xion.

"Ulfr Sandulf Zev," he said in a throaty growl, as if he was really a dog. He kept glaring at the girl, occasionally letting out a small growl.

"Good boy!"

"He's so cute!"

"I wanna hug him and give him a doggy treat!"

"He may be feisty, but that's what makes him interesting."

Xion rolled her eyes. Of course the Saix-impersonator would hate her. The real Saix could barely stand to be in the same room as her, and so did this guy. _Wait, wouldn't he be a dog? _She thought. _What am I supposed to call him?_

"Well, I think that's all Ulfr has to say," Etsuko said, glancing at him. "VIII! Your turn!"

Xion didn't bother to look at Aden. She was still mad from her rude awakening, and was in no mood for this pervert's flirtations. Unfortunately for her, he didn't pick up on it in the least bit.

"Not like I have much to say, because you already know me, _Xion." _How he said her name frightened her, like she was a pet who had escaped; only to be found a shut in a cage for the rest of their miserable lives. She glanced up to him to see that the arm she had hit before was perfectly fine. He held it normally, and where a huge bruise should have been, there was clean skin.

Several 'oooohs' could be heard. The kind that small children make when two friends of the opposite gender are seen holding hands.

"Uhh...Alrighty! IX, your turn!"

The room suddenly died down. Xion was half-amused with the thought of what Demyx would become. Probably some awesome sitar player whose sold millions of records; records that she would have never heard of. He would have all of the ladies constantly cheering for him, and he would always throw backstage passes at the Org members. Just like the others though; his eyes, no matter how much the sparkled, or how many pretty shapes were in them; they would be empty.

When she looked to the sitar-players chair, she was shocked. There was a frail, sickly person in place of the lazy Nobody. "Melle," the person whispered as if revealing a horrible secret. Xion noticed that this Melle had a look of guilt, like they did something terribly wrong. "I'm a girl..." the person said.

Nobody cheered. The chorus of voices were silent, for once. Only Etsuko looked at her with an expression of care; the others glaring or simply looking away.

Xion wondered why there was a sudden callousness against the girl. What did she do? Sure, she didn't look as bright or as sparkly -they all sparkled, minus Melle- but she wasn't that ugly. She looked...Normal. Maybe slightly below that. The others had a supernatural beauty, ones that matched, or even surpassed, the celebrities on TV.

Like everything else she had experienced with these people, she had a lot of questions. Questions that (if they were ever answered) wouldn't be answered for a while.

"Thank you, Melle," Etsuko said, showing a genuine smile to the guilt-infested girl. "Now, X, your turn!"

The chorus of voices that yelled out compliments started to quietly talk, but Xion couldn't catch what they were saying.

"Moshimoshi!" The sudden outburst scared Xion. Was that supposed to be...? Yep, it was, Xion thought, looking up to the chair. Yet another one who looks almost exactly like their real counterpart, except this one shaved off the facial hair. "I am Daiki Hikaru Kenta! Nice to meet you, Xion-chan!" He said, his thick British accent making the Japanese words sound off.

"I love you Daiki!"

"You're great!"

"Nice...To meet you too..." Xion said, adding a nervous laugh.

"I'm going to watch a Naruto marathon later desu! Wanna kuwawaru?"

"Kuda-whadda?"

"It'll be tanoshii!"

"Umm... No thanks."

"If you say so, nano desu!" Daiki laughed then looked at Etsuko. "All yours, shidoushiya-sama!"

_What was he talking about? This guy makes no sense. Japanese and English don't mix very well, _Xion thought. It was confusing, like a lot of other things here.

"Okay! XI, your time to shine!"

"WHY THANK YOU, MY LADY." The man shouted, nearly breaking Xion's eardrums. Everyone else seemed fine, however.

Xion looked up at the man. He had Marluxia's haircut, but the similarities ended there. His Organization Coat was unzipped, revealing an extremely bronzed chest. His pecs, his abs; so huge he made bodybuilders jealous. The sight slightly disgusted Xion. She was never one for huge muscles, instead opting for more normal guys.

"HAHA!" His laughter echoed in her head, causing her to rub her temples trying to get the boom to fade. "I KNOW, MY BEAUTY IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO HANDLE. BUT I'M SORRY, LITTLE XION, I ONLY HAVE ONE GIRL IN MY LIFE!"

He looked over to Larxene's seat. "RATI!" He said, a single rose appearing out of nowhere. "I, FIORE ADONIS FIRENZE LOTUS JACEK, LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU; FOR YOU ARE MY ROMANTIC INTEREST, FOREVER AND ALWAYS. PLEASE, ACCEPT MY TOKEN OF LOVE!"

The blonde scoffed. "As if!"

The man didn't seem to hear this -a common trait within this group, Xion noted- and continued. "COME, AND WE MAY RIDE AWAY ON MY MAJESTIC STEED INTO THE SUNSET!"

The blonde glared at him, then settled into a defiant smirk. "No thanks, I'm not a one-man kind of girl," she said, winking suggestively at Aden, who in turn winked back.

"I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY MY LOVE!"

The chorus of voices chimed in, cheering him on.

"You can do it!"

"The good guy always gets the girl!"

"Go, Fiore!"

Etsuko saw this time as a moment to step in. "...That was odd, but kinda funny! Now for XII, or as you just heard, Rati."

The woman smirked. "Yea, I'm Rati Paris-Lamia. But look at me, don't I look exactly like Paris Hilton? But hotter?"

Granted, this girl did resemble the woman named Paris Xion had seen from a few spare magazines. But she had Larxene's bright eyes, plus her odd antennae added onto Paris's hairstyle. Somehow, Xion didn't doubt that underneath the coat was some short, pink dress.

"Basically, I get _what_ I want, _when_ I want it, ok? And if not..." she looked at part of her chair, summoning Larxene's kunai, and ripped the marble armrest to shreds. Xion didn't know that was possible.

"You go, girl!"

"I'd give you whatever you wanted!"

_I better be careful around her,_ Xion noted. _Even more than regular Larxene._

The angry blonde looked at Etsuko. "I'm done. Next person, right?"

Etsuko nodded, then looked at Roku, who in turn looked at Aden.

"You know him as well," Aden said, speaking for the nervous boy. "He's sweet, but he has amnesia."

"Yeah..." The boy said.

"Aww! It's okay!"

"Be happy!"

"Who needs a past?"

Xion sighed. It seemed like that boy couldn't breathe without Aden telling him to. It was... aggravating, to say the least. Not to mention the constant cheers heard behind them.

Etsuko looked around the room. "Well, everyone is done and has been introduced! Welcome, Xion!" she said smiling. Most of the members started cheering. "We'll hold a party for you in about a week, 'kay?" The leader smiled at the young girl dozens of feet below her. "Meeting adjourned!"

The members all disappeared from sight, using dark corridors –that weren't nearly as dark as normal, minus Vladimir's and Melle's- leading off into unknown places.

Xion was all alone. Again. It was comforting, yet odd. The girl sighed, "I have a feeling that this is not going to end for a while."

* * *

Long chapter. I thought it was going to be 3500 words, but the finished product is 1000+ words more. When I first thought of this, I didn't plan to have Namine in it. I also expected it to somewhat fit into the canon, but nope. _; Apparently the canon is a separate dimension that only Namine can remember.

Overall I'm pleased with this chapter. I'm very proud of the dream sequence for some odd reason. As well as the introduction of all the Sues. I still feel sorry for poor Xion since it's only going to get worse from here.

I should finish the next chapter soon, since I'm already working on it.


	4. Settling In

Hi! Sorry for the late chapter. I finished it a few days ago, but my editor (thank you Book Wolf, I 3 you!) has been busy with convention things, so she only finished it this morning. Oh, and please bear with me readers for the first person segment. It's there for a reason, and -pointing out the obvious- it's not from Xion's P.O.V. You can try to guess who it is, I think I left enough clues to figure it out with.  


* * *

For some odd reason, Xion did indeed find herself in Twilight Town. After the strange meeting, she found herself drawn to the same place she had decided not to go to. It wasn't like she had anything to do in the castle anyways.

The last few hours she had been window shopping; though she had no munny, nor did she care about shopping.

Now she was on her way to the abandoned mansion. A conversation she had overheard earlier had reminded her of the place and the people who live inside it.

* * *

Three kids had exited out of one of the various clothing shops scattered in the plaza. A brunette girl led two boys each holding a few bags. "Come on you two! There are three more shops I want to go to!"

A blond boy groaned. "Why do we have to carry all of this? What if Seifer and his gang come over?"

The girl looked back at him, glaring. "Then either ignore him or learn to fight holding three bags."

"Can I just make Pence carry them?"

A chubby boy looked at the two. "No way! I already have to carry more bags then you, Hayner!"

As the three continued to argue, Xion watched with interest. The shopping was starting to get slightly more boring than it already was.

"Fine, fine! I'll carry your bags Hayner! But..."

"But what?" the other two asked suspiciously.

"We have to go check out the abandoned mansion when we're done!"

The girl and the blonde boy exchanged looks. "That place gives me a bad vibe!" the blonde boy, Hayner, exclaimed.

Xion wanted to go up to them and tell them that it's not a bad place at all, but she held back. _Wait, if I go there, I could talk to Namine and figure out what she meant in my dream,_ she thought. The girl turned away from the still arguing trio and headed towards the mansion.

* * *

"Lunch time..." I heard a door open and footsteps that I assumed approached me. They echoed all around the empty room, so it was a little difficult to tell. At least, I think it's empty. Hard to tell when you're blindfolded and gagged, except for the five times a day for food and what this person called a break.

"This might be a little rough." I was yanked up into a standing position, then led out of the room. Just like yesterday, and probably tomorrow, and the day after that, the day after that, and so on.

The person stopped after walking what I assumed to be a while. "Okay, turn around then sit down," they instructed me. I obeyed. Not like I had another choice.

I wasn't sure exactly what I was sitting on. For all I knew, it was a stuffed mega-shadow.

"First the gag..." They undid the knot that kept the cloth around my mouth. I took a deep breath. "Thanks, but it would be better if I wasn't gagged in the first place."

"I'm sorry... But I can't. I have to follow orders..."

I snorted. "I know the feeling, trust me. But there's something I've been wondering."

"What is it?"

"You're a girl, right? Because you sound like one."

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"...I can't tell you that..."

"Orders?"

"Yeah...Well, here's your food. It's really good, trust me," she assured me.

I trusted her. Every time I had a meal, it was absolutely delicious. I thought Xaldin was a good chef; but this food put him to shame. The smell was already making my mouth water.

"Okay, now for your blindfold and handcuffs..." The girl unlocked the cuffs first; then quickly untied the blindfold. I whipped my head around, hoping to get a glance of the girl.

She had disappeared. How she moved so fast, I didn't know. Not even dark corridors would help her disappear so fast. If she had used one, there would still be a giant portal where she was standing.

Pushing those thoughts away, I looked back at the food. It smelled delicious, it looked delicious. I grabbed the silverware off of the tray and began eating.

It didn't take long to finish it off. Not that they had small portions or that I was starving; I just shoved it down my throat.

"Well...That's done," I started looking at my surroundings. I was in some part of Twilight Town I barely recognized. It was a park I had visited once. I was the only person here, sitting on a wooden bench; all alone.

I decided to get up and look around the park. My eyes immediately went to the swings, just like the last time I was here. I cautiously approached them, checking for any signs of others. It looked like nobody was here (except me of course).

I gingerly sat in one of the seats, for once glad that I was small. I rocked my legs back and forth. Before I knew it, I was sailing high in the sky.

It's childish, but I like swings. I like the feeling of soaring high in the air; the air hitting my face. I was tempted to shout 'whee,' but I didn't. That was a little too childish for me.

Time flew with me as I went back and forth.

"Your time is up..."

I stopped the swing. "Already? Ugh. Wait, where are you?" I looked around, but I didn't see the girl. Not that I knew what she looked like anyway.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered. This girl said sorry a lot. She always sounded like she had just murdered someone then kicked their mother in the face.

Then I felt a mosquito bite me. My hand raced up to my neck, trying to rub the stinging sensation away.

"I'm sorry..." I heard again. She had nothing to apologize for. It wasn't her fault a bug bit me.

Then it hit me. My eyelids started to feel heavy. I wasn't tired at all a moment ago, but now it was a struggle to think. _She said I'm sorry, then a bug bit me..._ I thought. _Wait, that wasn't a bug! Oh shi-_

* * *

Xion opened the door of the mansion. Inside it was wrecked, but Xion knew about the pristine laboratory underneath one of the rooms. It (like Namine's room) was the polar opposite of the rest of the mansion.

She stepped over the remains of a coffee table and ascended the stairs. They creaked underneath her feet; though she knew there was no need to worry. This place was old, but Namine told her that when DiZ moved in, he replaced the stairs. He also 'renovated' some of the other rooms.

She knocked on one of the brown, unremarkable doors. She heard Namine's voice from within. "Come in."

Xion entered the pure white room. It reminded her of the time she went to Castle Oblivion; all white. Whiter than the castle. She noticed that there were at least a dozen new drawings added onto the walls; many more littering the huge white table. Namine was at one end, coloring in her notebook.

Xion sat down in the chair opposite of the blond girl. "You've made a lot more drawings since I was last here."

Namine nodded, smiling. "You can look at them in you want." Xion looked down at the ones on the table. She saw various members of the Organization: Roxas, herself, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene were most prevalent. There were pictures of Riku and DiZ, as well as pictures of herself. Pictures of Twilight Town, of this room, of a giant white flower, and pictures of the boy and girl she had seen in her 'memories.'

Early on Xion found out that she was a Replica, through Namine. For a while she had struggled to accept the information, but she was able to come to terms with it. She learned why she had memories that weren't hers, and Namine was currently in the process of restoring these memories to Sora without harming Xion. How she did it, Xion was at a loss for, since those memories are what formed her in the first place.

"Namine, I have a question."

The girl looked up from her drawing. "Yes?"

"It's about what you told me in my dream last night."

Namine smiled at Xion. "It's nothing for you to worry about. I was just upset about something I had messed up a long time ago, but it's not going to happen again, it can't," she concluded.

Xion frowned. "Alright..."

There was an unsettling silence between them, at least on Xion's part. Namine seemed to be happily perfecting her drawing. After a few minutes, she tore the page out of the notebook and laid it on the table. "You can look at it, I don't mind."

Xion got up out of her seat to look at the picture. It was a scene from her dream last night; the two girls sitting side by side, looking out at the ocean. Even though it was only done in colored pencil, Namine was somehow able to capture the serenity of the moment. All of the little details were present, making Xion wonder how long the girl had been working on the picture.

"This must have taken you a while," Xion noted.

Namine looked at her. "I started it a few hours ago. My drawings usually take a few hours to finish, so in my mind it didn't take long. Though that one," she pointed to a drawing on the wall, "took a while."

Out of curiosity Xion went to look at the picture. She looked at it, then took a step back. "T-that's..." she stammered, "a-a freaky dragon..." For some reason looking at that picture made her feel like someone had shot a syringe full of fear through her veins.

"Do you remember it?"

Pictures flashed through her mind so suddenly that she stumbled backwards, holding on to the ledge of the table to steady herself.

_A giant black dragon roars as it charges towards its target, green smoke unfurling out of its nostrils. As if taunting it's prey, it encircles the two in green flames that tower over the both of them._

_ Xion was running up the beast's back, jumping over the huge, deadly spikes. She hit its neck with her Keyblade, causing the dragon to roar in fury. It snapped it's neck around, trying to bite her._

_ Now she was frantically holding onto the dragon's horns as it whipped its head back and forth, spewing acidic green fire over every square inch of the floor. Finally the dragon calmed down just enough for her to let go of one of the horns and club it with the Keyblade. The dragon stood up, practically shaking with fury and, to a lesser extent, pain._

Xion opened her eyes. She was still standing up, clutching onto the table. Namine was next to her with a worried look. "Are you okay?"

Xion forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." Her head was still spinning from the pictures. She knew that it really wasn't her fighting the dragon; it was Sora. But since she saw it out of his eyes, felt what he felt, it was as if she was doing it. "I remembered the fight with the dragon and it was a little too much for me," Xion explained.

"Don't worry, I'll return that memory soon," Namine said, trying to comfort the shaken Xion.

"Thanks Namine."

Namine set her notebook down on the table. "So, how has your day been?" Namine asked innocently. "Well, besides what just happened," she added quickly.

Xion groaned. "You wouldn't believe it..."

* * *

"...And that's everything," Xion finished, laying her head down on the table. She was a little tired and it was very comfortable in the white room.

"I see," said Namine. "So everyone was replaced by a person who looks similar to them. What about you? Where's your impostor?"

Xion shrugged. "I didn't see one. Maybe because of who I really am... Not a real member of the Organization. I'm just a replica." She knew she was a replica of Sora. In a sense, she was the extension of his memories of Kairi.

She never asked Namine why she felt connected to Roxas. She knew they had similar eyes and could both use the Keyblade, but the similarities ended there. Xion decided that the question could wait until another day.

The girls chatted for a while. Xion was comfortable letting the conversation wander around different topics, each providing an engaging conversation for them.

Eventually the conversation turned back to the 'Organization.' "They don't seem to have the Organization's goal. What if they never assign me missions?"

Namine giggled. "Then if they don't, why don't you spend the day here?" she suggested. "Riku and DiZ are out most days. They won't notice if you're here."

"Thanks!" Xion beamed. "I think this will be a lot of fun," she said mischievously. Namine nodded, beaming as well.

* * *

The next week was a lot of fun for Xion. She found out that she didn't have to do missions (except when she had to pick up groceries or supplies). So every day after breakfast -the food was simply amazing, she didn't want to miss out on having some- Xion would head out for Twilight Town. Namine and her would sneak around the mansion, trying to find a place that not even DiZ knew about. They would sometimes go in the computer room and Namine would explain what the different symbols represented.

Several she tried to find Roku and talk to him by himself, but Aden was always around. It seemed that they did practically everything together. If they were separated, it was only by a single room. She eventually gave up trying to talk to him alone.

Xion started to buy sea-salt ice cream for herself and Namine. The two would sit in Namine's room and eat the frosty treat before moving onto the day's activities. Xion once asked Namine how she liked the ice cream: she replied with, "It's good, but for some reason eating it feels ...off."

* * *

"Wake up!" A shrill voice shouted. Xion grabbed her pillow and folded it over both of her ears, only to have it ripped to shreds seconds later. "I said WAKE UP!" the voice shouted again. Xion stood up, groggily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Whaa? Why?"

"BECAUSE Lady Etsuko said so!" Xion looked up and saw the Larxene impersonator, Rati.

Thinking that asking any more would only result in injury for herself (she had seen what Rati did to the Demyx impersonator, Melle, once) Xion's eyes went to the pink paper bag the angry woman was holding. Cautiously, she asked, "What's the bag for?"

Rati snorted. "You," she said, thrusting the bag into Xion's arms. "It's your breakfast, now get out of here."

Xion looked confused, forgetting that it wasn't the best idea to ask questions.. "What? Why?"

Rati glared at the young Replica. "BECAUSE LADY ETSUKO SAID SO!" she screamed, her shrill voice drilling into Xion's eardrums. "Ok! Ok! I'll go!" Xion took the bag and walked out of her room. "Talk about rude awakening..." she muttered.

"Be back by 3:00 or else! And stay out of the castle until then!" Rati shouted nonchalantly, walking out of the room.

Xion simply nodded.

"Did you hear me!" Rati asked, summoning her knives again.

"Yes, I heard you," Xion replied calmly.

"Good!" she yelled walking in the opposite direction from Xion.

Xion rubbed her head. "What was that for? I'm still tired... Oh well, I'll just go find some place in Twilight Town to sleep in. That one park I went to once should be empty at this time in the morning... I'll go there," she decided, opening a dark corridor to Twilight Town.

* * *

"Ugh... Wrong spot," Xion groaned, laughing as she did. Instead of ending up in the park like she planned, she ended up in the Sandlot. Looking around, she noticed a small group of teenagers in one of the corners.

Xion furrowed her brow. These weren't the same teenagers she usually saw around Twilight Town. There was a boy in a white cape wearing a gray beanie with small tufts of blond hair sticking out from underneath; a taller, more muscular boy, a slender girl with silver hair covering one eye, and a little boy wearing a chunky coat and a big, brown hat.

She overheard the group's conversation. "Seifer, Fuu, Rai," the small boy said, "what are we going to do today?"

The blond boy laughed. "The same thing we do every day Vivi. Try to humiliate Hayner!"

Vivi paused. "What about his friends?"

Now the tall muscular boy laughed. "No one cares about them, y'know? Hayner's the leader, so we make fun of him!"

"Um...Ok, but that doesn't make much sense." Vivi pointed out.

"Seifer's orders," the girl said.

Out of curiosity, Xion crept closer to the group. Luckily, they hadn't noticed her.

"Ok!" the blond boy growled, "Is that all the peanut gallery has to offer?"

The boy and girl nodded, but the smallest boy looked around hesitantly. "Something the matter?" The blond asked Vivi.

"Well...Just..."

"Just what?"

"Her!" Vivi shouted, hurling a huge fireball towards Xion. She quickly rolled out of it's way, narrowly missing the fireball's path by inches. She checked to make sure that she was still holding her breakfast bag.

"What was that for!" she asked angrily.

Vivi looked around nervously, twiddling his thumbs. "Sorry...I haven't exactly mastered my powers yet. I didn't mean to do that..."

The blonde boy walked over to Xion, who was crouching near the ground. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Ah...Um..."

"Are you Hayner's friend?"

"No," Xion stated. She had just learned the boy's name a few days ago, but she had never talked to him.

"Okay...Why were you spying on us?"

"Curiosity?" Xion sheepishly grinned.

"Hmph," the blond boy sneered at the Replica. "What, do you have a crush on one of us?"

"It has to be me, y'know? She must like big, brawny guys like me, y'know?" The tallest boy smiled, causing the silver-haired girl to frown and kick him in the shin. "Stupid."

"Owww!" he wailed. "What was that for!"

Xion smirked at the ridiculous scene, causing the boy still standing over her to snap at his companions. "Peanut gallery! Shut up!" He turned his sights back to the girl on the ground. "Now, I suggest you get out of here. I'll let it slip this once, but if I catch you spying on us again, the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee," he pointed to himself and his group of friends, "will have to take action. Got it?"

Xion nodded as she stood up. "I have somewhere to be, so I'm gonna go now," she started to head away from the small group. She glanced back at the group, noticing the little boy Vivi looking at her. A silent gasp escaped her mouth as she looked at his face. It was solid black, with two glowing yellow orbs as his eyes. His face looked exactly like a shadow's. Her heart pounding and with adrenaline flowing through her, she ran straight to the park.

* * *

Xion didn't stop running until she reached the small park. There wasn't anyone here at this time of day; there never was.

The park itself was very small. It consisted of several platforms connected by stairs leading up to the top of a big, plastic slide. Also connected to the main platforms were a few sets of monkey bars: one having regular bars, the other having triangles of varying heights. A little further away were a few metal shadows attached to huge springs stuck in the ground. A dozen or so feet away was a swing set consisting of two different-sized swings. One looked like she could fit in it while the other one was clearly made for toddlers and young children.

On the perimeter of the park were several wooden benches. She was sitting on one of those. Past those were a few trees, then a small dirt path leading to the rest of the town.

Xion laid down on the bench, setting her bag on the ground next to her. There would be time to eat it later. "Not the most comfortable, but it'll have to do," she moved around slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position. Closing her eyes, she tried to let sleep overtake her, but in it's place was an uneasy feeling. Almost as if she was being watched. She tried to ignore it, but even after several minutes it stayed.

"Excuse me," Xion bolted upright, summoning her Keyblade in the process. "Who's there!" Looking around, she saw the little boy Vivi from earlier.

The boy shifted his feet anxiously. "You think I'm a Heartless, don't you..."

_How did he know? _She thought.

Vivi noticed Xion's surprised face. "A lot of people do... People constantly ask whoever I'm with why they have a pet Heartless, and why it's in a funny outfit..."

Xion pitied the boy. She tried to imagine how it would feel to constantly be thought of as a Heartless. People would be glaring, keeping their children away from him, along with many other degrading and disrespectful things.

"I'm used to it by now. I'm actually a Black Mage, though I don't know why Heartless look like us."

"Like us?" asked Xion. "There are more like you?"

Vivi shifted the oversized hat on his head, then nodded. "Mr 33 and I moved here a few months ago. Oh, Mr. 33's my dad by the way. The only people who have been nice to me are Seifer and his gang, so I stay with them."

"They seem like an intimidating group," she observed.

He nodded again. "People don't make fun of me when I'm around them, Seifer makes sure of that."

"He must be a really care about you to look out for you like that."

Vivi looked at her with what she guessed to be happiness then nodded. It was hard to tell considering his lack of visible facial features.

"I'm Xion. Sorry for freaking out like that," she laughed nervously, dismissing her weapon.

"Vivi," the mage said.

"Nice meeting you Vivi. Now," she stifled a yawn. "I'm gonna take a nap, so good night." She laid back down on the bench, the uneasy feeling now gone.

"Ok. I'll try to keep people from bothering you. See you around," he said, his voice slowly fading away.

This time, sleep overcame the young girl a lot easier than before.

* * *

Xion slowly opened her eyes. Stretching, she sat upright. "I wonder how long I slept...Did I grab my cell phone?" Reaching in the pockets of her coat, Xion felt around until she felt a small rectangular shape. She pulled it out and flipped it open, revealing a wallpaper of the clock tower. "The time is... 2:50! I overslept!" Rati had told her to get there by three, which only gave her ten minutes to get to the castle.

Xion hopped up, hearing her stomach grumbling in the process. The girl snatched the pink, flowery bag off of the ground and opened it. She took out a baggie with a few pieces of now cold toast slathered in homemade jelly. Opening the bag and shoving one of the pieces of toast in her mouth, she opened a dark corridor and ran into it, hoping that she'd be able to make it to the castle in time.

* * *

This chapter is a lot longer than I thought it would be. The Disciplinary Committee was not originally supposed to be there, but they kind of popped in. I don't even like Seifer, but I love Vivi. Besides, there was a role that I still didn't have anyone for and Vivi fits it even better than my original idea.

Sorry if it seems kind of filler-ish. ^^;; But I couldn't just cut this chapter out!

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be appreciated. =3


	5. Party

Update!: I talked to Book Wolf and she said since I already published it there's no need for her to edit it. (I still edit it myself, though! D: ) Then I showed her the insanity cupcakes part and she said she wanted to hit me sometimes. T-T The worst part is that she was laughing the entire time she was reading it!

* * *

By some dumb stroke of luck, Xion found herself exactly where she wanted to be; right in front of the castle. She stepped up to the huge front doors and noticed a bright pink piece of paper matching the color of the -now empty- paper bag she was holding. She grabbed the note and started to read it.

It said:

_Xion, hunny! We have your surprise up at the tippy-tip-top of the castle! Don't make us wait! I heart you! Love, Etsuko~_

"There's a lot of hearts drawn on here," she remarked. "But at least now I know where my surprise is. The Altair of Naught..." And idea popped up in her head. "Might as well try it..." Xion opened a dark corridor and attempted to head up to the Altair of Naught.

Xion walked out of the corridor of darkness and laughed. It wasn't exactly the Altar of Naught, but it was extremely close. She was actually in Ruin and Creation's Passage. "Close enough!" she said happily as she descended the clear walkways up to the Altar of Naught.

Xion had only taken a few steps out of the huge hallway before she heard a very weird sound. "Yatta!"

"Huh?" Xion looked around her, then up, and yelped. A huge black...thing was plummeting down at her. The girl tried to run, but before she could, she was on the ground with something hugging her.

"Xion-chan! This is your surprise seitou! Hope you like it, desu!" _So the Luxord impersonator was the one who tackled me. Right now I'm glad he's missing Luxord's trademark facial hair._ "Uh, that's nice, but why did you fall on me?" she asked warily.

The Luxord impersonator giggled, which -to Xion- was creepy considering he was a masculine, fully grown British man. "Baka! That was a glomp!"

"Alright...But you're kinda heavy. Can you please get off of me?" Xion asked.

He pouted. "Fine..." He got up and reached out a hand for Xion, which she gladly took.

"Daiki! I said wait until she gets up here, then we all come out and surprise her at once!" The two of them looked up towards the sound of the voice. Etsuko was looking down at them from above, her eyes shifting into different shades of blue.

"But I was so happy, Shidoushiya-sama..." he said nervously looking at the floor. "I saw her, and I thought she needed a kangaien glomp! I know it should of waited until she got up to the top, but-" he stopped when he heard sniffling sounds and looked up, gasping. "Etsuko-sama! Don't cry!"

There was a series of offended gasps.

"Lady Etsuko?"

"Are you okay?"

"She's crying!"

"Daiki..." the silver-haired leader pouted, tears streaming down her face, falling onto the glass panes she was standing on. Behind her were three pairs of eyes, glaring down at the British man. Xion knew a word that would describe Daiki perfectly, but it slipped her mind. "You ignored my plans, and now it's ruined! You're so mean..."

"Gomennasai! Gomennasai!" Daiki shouted to her.

"It's not big of a deal. We can just try again without Daiki," Xion stated.

Etsuko smiled. "Great idea! Go back then come back out again in a minute or two!" she looked at Daiki then frowned, saying, "Daiki, you didn't listen so you don't get to participate this time."

Xion heard someone quietly giggling. She hurried back to the doorway, afraid that something painful would happen to her if she stayed there.

Xion was right. Within seconds, at least a dozen projectiles were aimed straight for Daiki. He managed to dodge most of them, except for a few glowing bullets that pierced his coat. He stumbled just long enough for six lances to impale themselves in him, followed by several small knives. "Ugh..." He fell to the ground, blood starting to ooze out of his many wounds, slowly heading down the stairs.

Another barrage of bullets and knives assaulted his crumpled mess of a body. Xion tried to look away, but she couldn't. It was like watching a train crash then catch on fire.

It was a horrifying sight. At least 30 different things were sticking out of Daiki's body. Blood was steadily pouring out of him and coating the staircase. Xion stepped back so the blood wouldn't reach her. "How horrible..."

She heard a deep laugh from above. "That's what he deserves for making the Lady cry."

"He is living proof that my aim is the best out of anyone here! I hit him when no one else could!"

"He's deserved that for a while! He's the only one stupid enough to mess up not one, but two languages. At the same time!"

Xion vaguely recognized the first two voices, but she knew the third one was Rati. Her shrill voice was unmistakable.

Xion patiently waited at the doorway, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Daiki. After a few minutes, Etsuko called out to the Replica. "Xion, hunny! We're ready!"

Xion slowly walked up the pathway, trying to avoid the tattered mass of flesh that was once Daiki. She had seen plenty of disgusting things during her time in the Organization (Xaldin's back hair was one of the more unsettling ones) but this truly disgusted her. Even the _real_ Organization wouldn't do that to one of it's members. Especially not so easily and for such a petty reason.

Even though she had avoided his body, she wasn't able to avoid his blood. As she walked further up the staircase -while trying not to cry and/or vomit- her boots left scarlet footprints in her wake. _Don't look down,_ she thought.

She reached the top of the Altar of Naught to be greeted by a slew of rounded tables around the perimeter. "Surprise!" The twelve remaining members all came out of dark corridors (for most of the members, the corridors were actually different colors, like purple or pink or green) and circled around Xion. Almost everyone was congratulating the girl for joining. Even the ones that hated her were in the circle, praising her. The only exception was the deceased Daiki and the Demyx impersonator. She was off near one of the tables with a glass of something.

Etsuko stepped forward and met face-to-face with Xion. Of course, the taller woman had to bend down (she was the same height as Xemnas). All the Replica could smell was blackberries; the strange scent that Etsuko always had. "Xion!" she cried happily. "Welcome! This is your induction party! Hope you like it!"

The crowd surrounding the girl dispersed as Etsuko walked away. Xion took this opportunity to look around. The tables along the perimeter were loaded with all kinds of sweets, soda, and junk food. Larxene's diet would go to hell if she ever saw this buffet.

One tables was covered in cakes and cupcakes. There were 5 huge cakes and several dozen cupcakes on it. The -of course, awesome pink- tablecloth was barely visible underneath the sweets. Some of them had decorations on them, which peaked Xion's curiosity. She walked over to the table to get a better look at them.

One cake had the Organization's emblem in silver frosting; another had the Heartless emblem in red frosting on it. Two of them had 'Welcome Xion' and 'Welcome XIV' respectively. The fifth one was rather odd. It had a picture of the Organization imposters on it, with the words, "They're not gone yet" bunched together underneath. The words were hastily written in blue frosting that clashed with the rest of the cake, as if they weren't meant to be there. The Demyx impersonator (who hadn't greeted her) walked up to the cake. She started to cut a piece off of the cake where the words were. She took a piece that had 'not gone' on it, then looked at Xion.

It was at that moment when Xion realized that this impersonator was different from the others. Her eyes; they actually had something behind them. Granted, it was extremely faded, but it was still there. Her ocean blue eyes reflected untold amounts of pain.

Her eyes weren't the only thing representing the pain. She had a huge scar right below her temple, next to her left eye. Though there was on even more prominent than that; a scar that stretched from the middle of her forehead down to the tip of her nose. Since she had Demyx's hairstyle, the entire scar could be seen. Unlike the other one, this one looked recent, which scared Xion.

Her skin was pale, making her look close to death. Unlike her sparkly companions, she was just dull.

"They're not gone yet..." the girl whispered so only Xion could hear her. Xion looked at her quizzically.

"There's still hope, but I can't say any more than that...I'm sorry..."

"I don't get it," Xion tried to remember the girl's name. "What do you mean, Melle?"

"Look at the cupcakes and you'll see." Melle walked away, quickly swiping up the frosting message on her piece of cake on her finger and licking it away.

"The cupcakes, okay..." She shrugged then went over to the cupcake half of the table. Behind her, she heard Melle say, "Agailia, Xion wants to talk to you... She's by the cupcakes."

"Oh em gee like seriously! No way! I HAVE to talk to her!"

Xion noticed that the cupcakes had math problems on them. She saw many different ones, like: 6x9, 8x13, 1x7, 4x11, and many more. "Lets see... six times nine is 56, 1 and seven is seven, four and eleven is 44, and eight times thirteen..." She started counting in her head. "It's...104!" Though she wondered why in the world they would make math cupcakes for a party.

"Like the cupcakes? I decorated them!" Agailia giggled, her head popping over the other girl's shoulder, scaring her. "Whoa!" Xion exclaimed, jumping forward.

Agailia giggled again. Xion turned around to look at the girl. She seemed more sparkly under the light of Kingdom Hearts. "Why'd you make math cupcakes?" Xion asked. "Isn't this an induction party?"

"Oh em eff gee! I don't DO math! That's retarded! They're pairing cupcakes!"

"...Pairing cupcakes?" Xion asked slowly.

"Yeah!" The spiky-haired girl picked up a cupcake. "See? This one is six and nine. Isn't it like, so totally fantastic? And they taste good! I like them almost as much as I totally like, love my Justin Bieber t-shirt! Oh em gee, it's like, so cool..."

"Never heard of him," Xion remarked. "But I still don't get it."

Agailia scoffed. "Are you like, retarded or something? Lemme spell it out for you. Who's number six?"

"That emo kid?"

"Yeah, I know right! He's like, sooooooo emo! But what's his name?"

"I think it was Vlad?"

Agailia hissed with frustration. "Oh my god noooooo! You must be retarded! The _real_ one!"

Xion looked at her, surprised. "Z-zexion?" she stammered.

Agailia smiled. "Yeah! And who's nine?"

"Demyx?"

"Yeah! And like, this x, it means like... They love each other! They're together!"

"Nobodies can't love," Xion said flatly.

The other girl ignored the comment ant continued, "they look cute together! They are like, such a great yaoi couple!"

"So that's what this means." Xion shuddered. "I don't think that could ever happen. They rarely talk to each other."

Agailia ignored Xion's comment again and picked up a different cupcake with 1x7 on it. "So what do you think this one means?"

"For the love of Kingdom Hearts, tell me that it's NOT Lord Xemnas and Saix. Please," Xion begged.

"Hehe! Maybe you're not so retarded after all! That's right!"

"Nope! She is that retarded!" Rati called out.

Xion shot a glare at the blonde then looked back at the smiling Agailia. "How can you think of that? It's...Ooh I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"And this one?" She handed the black-haired girl a cupcake with 11x4 on it.

"Vexen and Marluxia?" she asked bleakly.

Agailia giggled and nodded. "Now for my favorite..."

Xion looked at her with a mixture of fear and disgust as she set the unholy cupcake back down. _Please...Not what I think it is. Let it be something stupid, like Xigbar and Luxord..._

"Here! I put extra chocolate in these, since this pairing is like, my favorite!"

Xion was handed yet another cupcake. This one was indeed, Xion's worst nightmare. She gagged. The numbers carved into her brain, as pictures from that horrible time on the clock tower just a week earlier flashed through her head. "Why must you guys torture me?" she muttered under her breath, then spoke loud enough for the other girl to hear, "it's Axel and Roxas, isn't it?"

"Yeah! Oh my god, they are like, sooooooo cute together! Roxas is so adorable, and Axel is so hot! Haha, get it? He's _hot_. Hey, wanna see my wallpaper on my phone? It's a really hot AkuRoku pic!"

Xion bit into the cupcake that scarred her soul and walked away from the crazy... Xion couldn't remember the word for girls like her. Something to do with fans.

Still eating the cupcake of utter insanity -insanity cupcakes are pretty good- Xion looked around the clearing. Honestly she was surprised that she was actually getting hungry. So much for losing her appetite.

Of course, she saw Aden and Roku making out on top of the junk food table. "Oh come on!" she shouted, partly because now she couldn't get any chips and partly because she didn't want to see them make out. "Oh Xion," Aden said in between kisses, "care to join?"

"No!" she whined. Just what she needed; people making out on top of her favorite bag of Doritos. "I'm going to go get some soda..." she grumbled.

Finishing her insanity cupcake, Xion looked at the different glasses of soda. There had to be at least 100 cups here, even though there were only fourteen...No, thirteen, people here. Grabbing a glass of Dr. Pepper, Xion thought about the cupcakes.

Melle said there was hope, and Agailia talked about the real Organization. Well, more like some odd relationships in the real Organization that are not likely to happen. If there was hope, then that must mean that they're alive! Xion smiled - a true, genuine smile she hadn't used in a while, but it quickly faded. What they did to Daiki... One of their own, and they killed him in cold blood. What would they do to her friends? What _did_ they do to her friends?

Suddenly a flying mouse-rabbit landed in front of Xion. "Oh yeah, Etsuko's pets... They're kind of cute," she said as she petted the top of it's head.

She heard a laugh behind her. "Yes! They are cute! My greatest creation!" The Vexen impersonator -the one with the extremely long name- walked up to stand next to her, grabbing a glass of soda as well. "Would you like your own pet?" he asked. "I'm particularly good at making unicorns."

"Thanks, but I'll pass," she said nervously. "Uhh, what was your name again?" she asked.

"If you say so! My name is Zeroun Koli Ormr Rig Skari Steinn Tyr!"

"That's long."

"I know! But I'm proud of it! But I allowed you to call me Zer, remember?"

"Yeah, I do now. Thanks Zer," Xion said. This guy was a complete opposite of Vexen. If Vexen was the Chilly Alchemist, Zer would be the Warm Animal-maker, or something equally odd. "Hey Zer," Xion looked up at the blond scientist, "...Why did you guys kill Daiki?"

"Oh he's not dead!" Zer replied happily. "He'll be up and walking by 8:00, trust me!"

Xion looked at the man is disbelief. Daiki was deader than dead, yet he insists that he's fine? That can't be right! "If you say so..." she said in disbelief. "I'm gonna go over there now..." she pointed to a different part of the area with her almost empty cup.

She started to walk over there when she bumped into someone at least twice her size. She looked up and saw the Xaldin impersonator- one of the people who killed Daiki. "What do you want?" he snarled.

"Uh..Sorry..."

His six lances appeared around him. "I don't appreciate people bumping into me..."

Xion's eyes grew wide. "I said sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, but these will."

Xion closed her eyes, bracing for the lances to impale her, but nothing came. She waited, and waited, but nothing. There wasn't a scratch on her.

She opened her eyes and saw Fiore standing in front of her, guarding her. Even though there was only moonlight to illuminate the group, he sparkled and shined, like someone doused him in glittery oil. Even his pink Marluxia-hair sparkled and shined. Though she couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't wearing a shirt, or shoes for that matter.

"SHE IS ONLY A CHILD, RICHARD. DO NOT HURT HER, IT WAS ONLY AN ACCIDENT."

"I'll show you an accident! They don't call me Richard _McDoom Death_ III for nothing!" His lances flew towards Fiore, who easily snatched them all before they could hit him. "RICHARD, CALM DOWN!" Fiore's shouting hurt Xion's ears like before, except now he was right next to her, which made it ten times worse.

Richard stalked away indignantly. "Thanks Fiore, without you, I would have been chopped to bits," Xion looked up at him only to notice that he was flexing his muscles and grinning at Rati, who promptly flipped him off.

"RATI, AREN'T YOU IMPRESSED WITH MY FABULOUS SPEED AND STRENGTH?"

She scoffed. "I could do that with my eyes closed!"

"BUT YOU ARE NOT DENYING THAT YOU ARE IMPRESSED," he said as a rose appeared in his hand. He walked over to her and gave her the rose, exclaiming, "REMEMBER ME, RATI! HOLD THIS ROSE CLOSE TO YOUR HEART! FOREVER! NOW, I HAVE TO GO! YOU WILL SEE ME SOON!" He ran to the edge of the platform, jumped over Aden and Roku (who were still making out) and landed on the glass archway above the entrance. He jumped off of that then ran back into the castle.

"That was weird," Xion remarked.

"Yeah, be glad he's not 'in love' with YOU. He does stuff like this ALL. OF. THE. TIME. And it pisses me off!" Rati summoned her knives and threw them in all directions, narrowly missing several people, including Xion.

"Alrighty then..." Xion laughed nervously. "Now, I gotta go say hi to..." she looked around and saw the emo Zexion impersonator, "Him."

She quickly walked over to the boy. He had the same -if not more- amount of eyeliner on when she first saw him. It made him look like a blue-haired raccoon. His lips were smothered in black lipstick that had started to wear off, leaving a slight pink glow underneath it. "Uh, hi...Vlad?"

"I'm surprised you remembered my name," he replied darkly. "Nobody ever remembers me, or cares. They all want me dead."

"I don't think that's true," Xion looked around. "I bet Etsuko wants you around."

He snorted. "That's her job. To keep us here, caged up like rats."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, because she wants me to just slash my wrists and bleed!"

"I don't think so."

"Whatever..." Vlad got an Ipod out of his pocket as he walked away, putting the earbuds in and turning up his music. Xion could barely hear it from where she was standing.

"Okay then... Who haven't I talked to yet?" Xion looked around and saw the Xigbar impersonator. She couldn't exactly remember his name, but it was a bad pun. "Haven't talk to him yet."

Xion walked up to the man, who was bragging about his beautiful skin to no one in particular. "It's flawless! It's marvelous! And I'm not wearing makeup! Who needs that with skin like mine!" He turned around and saw Xion. "Xion!" he said, slapping her on the back. "Isn't my skin marvelous?"

"Yeah, it's great. You don't have any scars like Xigbar does," she commented.

He laughed. "True! The only thing that rivals my skin's beauty is my weapon's accuracy! It's perfect aim is my namesake, Aime!"

_So that's his name,_ she thought. _I didn't even have to ask. He also agreed when I talked about Xigbar._

Aime laughed. "I am truly beautiful and wonderful!" He kept praising himself as he walked away.

Suddenly she heard a howl. They didn't have dogs or wolves in this world, nor Heartless that howl. So what could be causing it? Xion looked over to the source of the noise and saw the Saix dog howling at the moon. Etsuko then came over and tapped him on his nose. "Bad puppy! No howling at a party!"

The Saix dog whimpered and scampered off on his hands and knees. Even his 'tail' was in between his legs. "But isn't it fake?" Xion murmured.

"That was weird," Xion commented. This entire party has been weird. Somebody died, Aden and Roku and making out on top of my Doritos, flying rabbit-mice like me, the Saix impersonator takes his dog self way too seriously, I was protected by a manly Marluxia," she stopped to snicker and the last statement. "And a lot more."

"It is odd, isn't it," she heard someone say behind her. Xion turned around and saw Melle.

"Yeah...Hey, where did you get those scars?" Xion asked, pointing to the scars on the girl's face. Melle looked away quickly. "I'd rather not talk about it," she said with a tone that meant, 'it's too painful to talk about.'

"Okay." Xion shrugged. "So...Enjoying the party?" she asked, hoping to lead to a better conversation.

"A little," the girl said as she went over to grab another cupcake. "Want one?"

"Yeah! Get me an insanity cupcake. Those are really good."

Melle came back with two 8x13 cupcakes and handed one to Xion. "How did you know which one to pick?" Xion asked.

Melle shrugged and looked away from the other girl. "I guessed."

Xion nodded. She started to hear music start to boom throughout the area. She looked around for the source of the noise and saw Agailia and Etsuko fiddling with a stereo. She didn't see the stereo before. "Now it's a party!" Etsuko shouted. "Hope you like the music!"

Agailia frowned. "I wanted Justin Bieber..."

Rati walked over to the spiky-haired girl and slapped her. "If you play that stupid beaver's screeches, I WILL put in a CD full of dying animal sounds. Oh wait, that's what beaver-boy's music is!" she cackled. "Oops!"

Xion stared at them. "Do they always do that?"

"Pretty much..." Melle said.

"Well..." Xion paused. "Might as well try to have fun, right?"

"I guess so."

* * *

The party lasted for several hours. To Xion's surprise, right around 8:00, Daiki came back to life. His coat was tattered and he was covered in dried blood, but he stood up and walked off, saying that he was going to go take a shower. He didn't use a potion or any healing item. She would wonder how he did that for a long time.

Someone decided to bring several different types of alcohol after most of the soda was gone. (By around 9:00, about 80 of those 100 cups were taken, the cakes and most of the cupcakes were gone as well as the smashed chips.)

Xion made sure to stay away from the alcohol. Not only was she too young to legally drink, she has had it before. Xemnas had punished Luxord once by not letting him have alcohol for three weeks, but he smuggled some in and spiked the apple juice with vodka. Xion and Roxas had some, which made the rest of the day insane. She didn't want a repeat of that.

Melle was actually pretty nice. She was really different from the others -in a good way-. Though she seemed to feel really guilty about something. Xion didn't know why, but she could tell that it was something the girl would not want to talk about.

For some odd reason, Melle disappeared about halfway though the party. Xion asked around to see if anyone knew, but all of them ignored her questions.

Before she knew it, the party was over. Aime and Etsuko were cleaning up, Aden and Roku were putting away the tables, and Agailia was carrying the stereo away. The Saix-dog, Ulfr, was trotting around aimlessly. He would start to growl if anyone but Etsuko looked at him.

Etsuko noticed Xion still standing around. "Xion, go to bed. We can take care of this!"

Xion looked back at her. She spaced out for a moment, but she snapped back. "Oh yeah! Good night everyone. It was a lot of fun!" The others smiled at her as she started to descend the stairway.

This day left a lot of questions for Xion to think about. How did Daiki survive that? It reminded her of when she hit Aden. Even though she was positive that she broke his arm, it was fine less than an hour later.

Melle also left a lot of questions for her. The others are alive; and they know where they are. What happened to them? Why did she disappear halfway through the party? Why do some of these people talk about the real Organization but then ignore her questions?

Questions were still flying around her head when she got to her room. She lied down, hoping that her friends were safe, wherever they were. As she drifted off to sleep, she started to dream of the day that her, Axel, and Roxas would finally be able to go to the beach.

* * *

I think all of the imposters were mentioned. When I first finished this, I forgot Saix/Ulfr so today I had to go and find a place to stick him in. Overall, I'm pleased with this chapter. And awesome is a color! It's a shade of pink.

I have a couple of questions for you people that I'd like you to answer in reviews. Should I add in some fun little extras during chapters that show Xion trying to settle in with the Sue's? Now, there will be a lot of this normally, but the extra's add more. :D And does anyone want to see what happened to Xion and Roxas the day they got drunk? I'm tempted to write it but I don't know if anyone actually wants to see it.

Thanks for reading! Review are appreciated! Next chapter we get to see another view of what's going on with the real Organization as well as what DiZ thinks of the Organization's sudden change.


	6. Plans

Thank you Book Wolf for editing. Apparently you do want to keep editing, so I'll let you. Oh oh oh, and thank you reviewers! I love all of you! w You guys all asked for the extra, so I wrote it. Enjoy!

* * *

"...And that's everything I remember," Xion finished. After breakfast she had decided to head over the the Abandoned Mansion to tell Namine all about her induction party. The entire time the blonde girl listened in silence that was only broken by occasional giggles. "That sounded like a lot of fun," said Namine.

"What do you think about what Melle told me?" Xion asked her. Namine frowned slightly as she thought about it.

"It means that the others are safe. Those people know where they are as well..." Namine sighed. "But I don't know where that could be. DiZ and Riku have noticed the sudden inactivity so I told them about what you've told me."

Xion stood up, her eyes widening. "Do they have any idea?"

Namine shook her head sadly. "They're not willing to help. All either of them care about is Sora waking up. Riku stayed silent and DiZ only said," she cleared her throat then -poorly- imitated DiZ's deep voice, "good riddance. Those impostors should finish the job."

Xion laughed at the imitation, but her upset mood quickly returned. "And Riku? He won't help?"

"No. I'm sorry Xion. I'll try to help any way I can. Promise."

Xion smiled then hugged her friend. "Thanks Namine! You don't know how much it means to me!"

Namine grinned, a hint of amusement in her tone, "Oh, I think I just might..."

* * *

How long have I been here? I think it's been a week, but I'm not sure. At least it's slightly more bearable now.

The girl who brings me food broke after a few days. She got rid of my gag, my blindfold, and untied me. So now I finally know where I am.

Castle Oblivion.

I didn't think it as possible for a place to be whiter than the Castle That Never Was, but it is-and I'm in it.

She told me that the different areas of Twilight Town I've been going to are from my memories. It makes sense considering what others have told me about the place and that I do remember going to those places.

What's weird is the fact that I still haven't seen the girl. Somehow she manages to talk to me as well as give me different things all without ever showing herself.

I looked down at what she gave me this morning (along with my breakfast). It was an odd black case. On the front was a note that said, "In my world, this is a game that people play for fun. I thought you might like it." Underneath were steps on how to play it.

I glanced over to the TV in the corner and the black box near it. On the side it had 'PS2' written in blue letters. I had no clue what that stood for, but in order to play the game I had to use that thing. I got up and walked over to it. "Hey, a few buttons..." One had a red light in the corner with a green power symbol underneath; the other had a blue triangle with a line. I stared at the button with the triangle on it. What was it for? The other was clearly a power button, but this one...

"Might as well..." I pushed the button. The red light on the other button turned green as it started whirring quietly. A part of the machine underneath came out, revealing a part where a disk looked like it would fit. Currently it was empty.

Skimming over the steps I looked for a part that talked about the button or this odd part that just came out. Sure enough, there was step that instructed to push the button. I read the step beneath it. "Open the case and insert the disk into the opening on the PS2 then push the blue button again. Seems simple enough."

I opened the case, took out the disk, put it the opening, then pushed the button. I waited a few minutes but nothing happened. "Okay... What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't turn the TV on..." I recognized the voice as the girl who's been helping me, though I still didn't see her.

My face turned red when I looked down at the paper. The very first step was to turn the TV on. "Oh..." I quickly pushed the power button on the TV and it came to life.

I followed the rest of the steps, though I had to ask her for help a few times when it confused me.

What stumped me the most was the step that said to grab the controller. I looked around the TV and PS2 for any wire, cord, or device that said controller. I didn't find one.

This time I was determined to do it myself, though I guess after a while she pitied me too much not to help. "It's the black thing connected to the PS2 by a wire. Right by your feet."

I looked down and sure enough, there was an oddly shaped black thing next to my feet. I picked it up and looked at it. "But it doesn't say controller..."

"It doesn't need to," she explained. "In my world, most controllers look like that. Well... except joysticks...the Wiimote...And the Move...And the DS...And the PSP...But those are consoles..."

"The whats?" I didn't know what any of those were. They certainly didn't exist in any of the worlds I've been to. Wherever she was from, it must be really far away.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry I confused you..."

"It's fine." I was finally almost done with setting it up. The last step was to change the channel to channel one. Sounded simple enough. I started to scroll down the channels to channel one.

"Roxas, you're friends with Xion right? Because at the party we had for her at the castle yesterday. She seemed to really miss you and Axel."

"WHAT!" I don't know what had shocked me more at that moment; the fact that Xion was back at the castle going to parties with the same people that locked her friends up or that on the screen in front of me were the words 'Kingdom Hearts' with a picture of the boy that I've been having dreams about.

"Oh no... I wasn't supposed to say that... And I thought Final Fantasy X was in that case...Well, it could be worse, like Kingdom Hearts II..."

* * *

Xion had to leave early since Namine was going to be really busy for the rest of the day. Luckily she left just before lunchtime so when she got back to the castle Etsuko would have just started to set out the food.

Although Xion wasn't that lucky; the dark corridors hate her. She ended up getting to the kitchen half an hour late. There were still a few food items left so she grabbed one of the sandwiches and started to leave.

Melle came out of a dark corridor holding a huge empty tray, looking very worried. Xion wondered what was distressing her, so she went over to the girl.

"Hi Melle," Xion said. "You look pretty upset. What's the matter?"

Melle looked down at the floor. "It's nothing..." She walked past Xion and set the empty tray down on the counter; then picked up a plate of food and started to leave. The Replica wondered why she had the tray, since it clearly wasn't for herself. Maybe someone asked her to go get some food for themselves.

"Hey Melle, do you want to have lunch with me?" Xion asked. She thought that maybe she could become friends with the Demyx impersonator, plus the fact that she probably knows where the others are.

Melle looked at Xion quizzically. "Really?"

Xion nodded. "You seem pretty nice. Come on, there's a really neat place not too far from here."

Xion led Melle outside to a flight of stairs. Those led to a portal -like the ones that lead to each member's training room- which took them to a floating tower off of the main castle.

Xion and Melle started to go up a nearby path. "Are we almost there?" asked Melle.

"Yep. It's at the top of this path."

At the top of the path was a large clearing. The floor had the Nobodies emblem engraved into it. Around the edge of the clearing was a slightly raised part which Xion and Melle sat on.

"Wow...I can see everything from up here..." Melle looked around in amazement.

The tower was far enough from the castle that they could see how big it truly was. The blinding white was a stark contrast to the black and yellow of the city below as well as the bleakness of the sky above. Kingdom Hearts shined far above their heads, emitting a soft blue light that calmed anyone watching it (except Saix).

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I come here to calm down when I get upset," Xion said, looking up at the heart-shaped moon.

"Yeah, it's really pretty..." Melle murmured.

The two ate their lunches in silence. Xion noticed how scared Melle looked throughout the meal, like she was dreading what would happen after they finished. "Something the matter?" the young girl asked. Melle shook her head. "Are you sure?" Melle nodded.

Xion was sure that Melle wasn't telling her something, but she knew better than to push any farther.

Melle stood up. "Thanks for letting me eat lunch here with you."

"We can do it again tomorrow if you want," Xion offered.

Melle smiled. "Okay. Well, I have to go. Bye..." The girl opened a dark corridor and left.

Xion stayed where she was and looked up at Kingdom Hearts and sighed. "It's like I'm the only one who doesn't know what's happening. I'm the only one who truly wants to help. Namine wants to help only because I'm her friend." Xion groaned."These people are hiding something. I want to know what it is!" she screamed. "Why am I the only one who doesn't belong! Why didn't they take me with the others!"

She summoned her Keyblade and started to swing at invisible enemies: an attempt to release her anger. "I AM an Organization member! I'm number XIV! But I'm always left out!" She threw the Keyblade down. "But I'm nothing but a puppet. A Replica. A freak of nature. Nobody has a reason to trust me. When I joined, it was Organization XIII. It's STILL Organization XIII. It will never be Organization XIV."

Xion could feel the rage and despair start to consume her. She wanted to prove that she belonged in the Organization. That she was worthy of her own chair in the Round Room. She didn't want to sit in a fold-out lawn chair during meetings anymore. She needed a way to get them to trust her.

Then an idea popped up in the Replica's head. What if _she _was the one to save the rest of the Organization? They would have to promote her. Saix would have to stop calling her a broken puppet. She would get the respect she wanted.

"But how to do that..." Xion gasped when she realized what she would have to do. She'd have to gain the trust of the impostors and then one of them might tell her. Melle was an obvious choice, since she was the one who told her that her friends were safe. There was also the girl who made the -delicious- insanity cupcakes; Agailia.

"Uhh...I think I'll stick with Melle," Xion muttered.

Now that Xion had a plan, she was determined to see it until the end. She would find her friends, and hopefully be recognized as an actual member of the Organization.

Xion happily opened a dark corridor, eager to get back to the castle for the first time since the imposters came.

* * *

Now for the extras!

DiZ

Namine was testing my patience. She has been disregarding her work of reconstructing Sora's memories to play with that Replica.

Hmph. The only thing worse than a Nobody is a Replica of a Nobody. This specific Replica is a Replica of Sora's Nobody, created through Sora's memories.

The thing looks like a female; but it isn't. It doesn't even have a gender.

Why Namine continues to associate with that thing eludes me. Even Riku socializes with the Replica on occasion.

Recently Namine had come to me asking for assistance. I assumed it was about Sora; but it was actually about that Replica. It informed her that the rest of the Organization had disappeared.

I had noticed the recent inactivity but I attributed it to some absurd week-long vacation. When she informed me that the Organization had disappeared and all that was left was the Replica; I was glad.

She pleaded with me to help them find the Organization, but I merely told her to spare me the fake emotions. Good riddance to them.

Those Nobodies stole everything from me. My research; my hometown; my identity. They would pay, and if they disappear, I would only hope that it is permanent.

I forbade Namine and Riku from assisting the Replica. Now I can only hope that they follow my orders.

* * *

Xion and Roxas get drunk.

Luxord had gotten drunk one night and bet all of the Organization's munny supply in Port Royal. Being drunk, he had lost all of it. When Xemnas heard about it; he was furious. As punishment, he forbade Luxord from going to Port Royal for three months and issued an alcohol ban within the castle for a month. But all of the Organization knew that he would find a way to sneak alcohol in; it was just a matter of time and what he would disguise it as.

This time it was apple juice. Somehow he had gotten vodka into the castle and poured it into the apple juice.

The next morning, Xion and Roxas decided to join each other for breakfast. Axel was sleeping in and most of the others had already eaten, so it was just the two of them. While Xion was looking for cereal, Roxas was finding something for them to drink.

He groaned. "Someone drank all of the grape juice." He held up an empty jug of grape juice. Xion frowned. "What about the Sunny D?"

He checked in the fridge. "All gone. But there's a full thing of apple juice. Do you want that?"

She considered it for a moment, then nodded before resuming her cereal search. As he poured the juice into two large cups, she brought out a box of Cocoa Pebbles and Fruit Loops.

After getting their breakfast together, they sat down. Xion went to drink the apple juice but got a strange whiff off of it. "Hey Roxas, is it just me or does the juice smell off?"

He sniffed his own. It smelled perfectly normal to him. He even took a sip. It tasted better than normal. "Smells fine. Tastes good." He took a bigger sip of the juice.

"If you say so..." She hesitantly took a sip of the juice. "You're right, it does taste pretty good."

The two of them soon went back to get another bottle of the juice to take on their mission.

* * *

Axel sighed. Saix had assigned an easy mission for the two of them to work on together. They should have been here before him.

He bit into his ice cream, waiting for either of them to appear.

Soon he heard some giggling that he assumed to be Xion. Smiling, he grabbed the two sea-salt ice cream pops he had in his pocket -still in the wrapper- and held them.

Roxas came up first. The world seemed to spin, but he didn't care. He was happy.

Axel noticed the odd way that Roxas was walking. "Hey buddy," he slurred. Roxas failed to notice the odd look Axel was giving him as he sat down on the edge of the tower, grabbing an ice cream bar from Axel's hand.

Xion came in moments after Roxas, giggling nonstop. Axel eyed them both oddly as he handed Xion her ice cream. "Did you guys get sunstroke while you were at Agrabah?"

That caused Xion to start giggling even more, soon causing the blond boy to laugh as well. "Nope~" he said, gently pushing the confused redhead. "We did havta fight a big Heartless."

"It was huge!" Xion said happily.

"We took care of it!" Roxas grinned proudly.

Axel noticed how both of them kept slurring. It then dawned on him. "Are you guys drunk?" he asked flatly.

"What? Nooo."

"Couldn't be!"

Axel watched as they both swayed slightly where they were sitting. "No. You're drunk," he replied flatly.

"But we didn't have anyt'ing ta drink!" Roxas protested.

Xion waved a half-full bottle of something. Axel reached over and snatched it, causing her to pout and whine. He opened the bottle and sniffed it. The smell of vodka was faint, but noticeable. Luxord managed to sneak in alcohol after only two days on the ban. That man was hopeless.

"How much did you guys drink?"

The both of them shrugged, Xion giggling while doing so.

Axel scratched the back of his head nervously. "I don't want you guys to fall of the edge, so how about we sit against the clock tower?" He scooted back until his back was pressed against the clock tower, his two friends following suit.

Roxas grinned for no reason. "Ya know Axel, your mah best bud." He set his hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I dunno what I'd do without ya."

"Fall off the clock tower?" he suggested, causing the two younger Nobodies to erupt in bursts of laughter.

"Hey! It wasn't that funny!" Axel glared at both of them, but to no avail. They kept laughing like maniacs.

After a few minutes, and Axel's nonstop scowling, the two of them calmed down. "See? That's why. Ya make me laugh. I love ya, buddy."

That caused Axel's face to contort to an even harsher form of confusion he didn't know was possible. "Nobodies can't love. Even if they could this is still awkward..."

Xion pouted. "What about me?"

"Best girl bud. Love ya too." She was satisfied by his response.

"Same here!"

Now it was Roxas's turn to pout. "I'm notta girl!"

Xion giggled. "So? We can put a wig and a dress on ya and call ya a girl! How about it, Roxanne?"

Axel's eye started to twitch. "I am NEVER going to let you two drink again. EVER. Got it memorized?" He then noticed that the bottle of apple juice/vodka was missing from his hand. Xion had it and was drinking some more of it. He reached across Roxas and snatched the bottle from her. "Apparently not..." he muttered.

"Hey! Give it back!" she whined.

"Not a chance," he said grinning. He threw the bottle off of the edge of the clock tower, which caused the two drunk Nobodies to glare at the sober one. Axel shrugged.

"Jerk," said Xion, sticking her tongue out.

"I'll treat you guys to ice cream again tomorrow," he offered. Hopefully tomorrow they wouldn't remember him saying that.

The two of them agreed to that.

"Now, uh..." Axel paused. "I don't really trust having you two 50 feet above the ground while you're like this, so lets go back."

"Ok!" Roxas hopped up only to fall flat on his face. Axel poked him with his foot, while Xion started to laugh. "He tripped, right?"

Axel watched him closely. The blond was breathing, but not responding. Sighing, Axel stood up then picked up the unconscious Nobody. "More like passed out. Ugh, this kid is heavy..."

Xion giggled. "I'm feeling a little odd..." she said as she got up and stumbled. "Woozy..." Axel watched the girl fall down like her blond friend had done moments earlier.

"I swear, I always have to get you two out of trouble, don't I..." he picked up the other unconscious Nobody and opened a dark corridor.

* * *

When he went back to the castle, everyone gave him weird looks. When he walked by Luxord he mouthed, "I'm gonna kill you," to the gambler, who promptly opened a dark corridor and left.

"Ugh...You two are really heavy..." he complained. Carrying around his two passed out best friends wasn't exactly his favorite thing to do.

He reached Roxas's room (Xion's was further down the hall) and set the blond on the bed. After thinking about it, he set Xion down in the bed as well, then stepped back. "Let's see... I can leave you both like this and if Xemnas or Saix walks by they'll be suspicious, or I can feel like a child molester and take your cloaks off then just say that Xion was too tired to walk back to her room... Sorry guys but I'm gonna have to pick option one, regardless of the fact that we wear an outfit underneath the cloak as well." The redhead pulled up the sheets around the two and left.

The next morning the two Nobodies woke up with extremely bad hangovers. They took one look at the current situation they were in (the last thing either of them remembered was getting up to leave the clock tower and now they were in the same bed, not to mention that they were both extremely drunk) so they decided to never speak of it again. To this day they still think that something happened that night that they're both glad about not recalling.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the actual chapter. I didn't really know what to put. x_x;; So I hope the extras made up for it.

Roxas was indeed given a copy of KH1 to play. His reaction to playing the game will probably be an extra I put into another chapter.

There was a lot more Xion angst in this chapter than I expected. It was actually pretty fun to write. XD

Although the last extra was the most fun. Poor, poor Axel.

Oh, and I noticed there were a few pairing hints that aren't supposed to be there. Are you guys seeing it too, or is it just my imagination? Eh, it'll be fine anyways.

Reviews are always loved. :3


	7. Mary Sue

Thank you for editing Book Wolf. And thank you reviewers and readers! I'd be lost without you guys.

* * *

The next few weeks were rather eventful for Xion. Every day she would meet Melle for lunch at the top of the tower. At first, the girl was really nervous and quiet, but she started to open up. Despite the sheer insanity of the entire situation she had been thrown into, she had found a friend in Melle.

Oddly she'd always disappear throughout the day, usually around breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Xion had asked where she went off to several times only to have Melle quickly change the subject. The same thing happened whenever Xion asked about Melle's scars. Eventually she just stopped asking.

Some days Melle would come up there in a happier mood than usual. Whenever Xion asked why, Melle simply said, "I did a good job." Other days when she was in a bad mood (on those days she always wore the Organization's coat with the hood up) she would say, "I messed up."

Xion visited Namine as well. Namine told her that DiZ didn't want her or Riku to help find the Organization, but the blonde still offered to help.

They had to be more secretive when Xion was at the mansion. Riku didn't mind Xion visiting; DiZ on the other hand, did. More than once he found Xion and quickly asked her to leave. That didn't stop the Replica from coming back though.

Namine had made more progress in restoring Sora's memories, as well as helping Xion. Her appearance used to change in relation to the person's view of her. Now she was starting to appear like how she saw herself more often to others, regardless of what they used to see her as.

She was losing her-rather, Sora's memories. Now her dreams and visions of him were less frequent.

* * *

Xion looked at the new drawing and laughed. Namine had recently taken up drawing funnier pictures based off of Xion's stories. This one had a picture of the Saix-dog, Ulfr, howling at the moon while Etsuko was standing over him with a rolled-up newspaper in her hand. Many drawings including the impostors had started to over up the table. Xion set the paper down. "That's pretty much what happened," Xion commented. "Good job, Namine."

Namine smiled at the compliment. "Thanks. So, how's life in the castle?"

Xion thought of what she should say. "Well...I've made a new friend. Melle."

"You mean the one that told you that the others are alive?"

Xion nodded.

Her plan was working perfectly. Melle was opening up to her. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little upset at the fact that she was using her new friend. If everything worked out, hopefully Melle would forgive her. Hopefully Xemnas wouldn't punish her too badly.

Then there was a knock at the door. Xion looked at Namine, who held up a finger to her mouth. "Who is it?" Namine asked.

"Riku. Come on Nam, we have to go somewhere today. Are you ready?"

Xion mouthed to Namine 'where?' Namine shrugged, then mouthed back, 'go now.'

"Yeah. I'm almost ready!" she called out. Xion opened a dark corridor; waving to her friend as she stepped into the swirling vortex.

When Xion stepped into the dark corridor; she realized something. When making the corridor, she didn't exactly have a location in mind. "I'll just see where this takes me," Xion said, sighing.

Xion emerged in a grassy area. In front of her was a throne with a very imposing woman in it. "Who are you!" the woman screamed. "I will have your head for interrupting the royal meeting!"

Xion looked around, and her eyes widened. She was surrounded by at least 50 card soldiers; their weapons all pointed at her. "I-it was an accident!" she stammered.

"Silence! Off with her head!" the woman yelled. The card soldiers lowered their spears and started to charge straight into the girl.

Panicking, Xion quickly opened another dark corridor and dived into it, causing about five spears to narrowly miss her. The dark corridor closed, leaving the spears stuck partway in Wonderland and partway in the corridor.

"Oww..." Xion slowly sat up, holding her left arm. The full force of her landing had been right on her arm. She tried moving it, causing her to wince in pain. "I hope it's not broken..."

Xion looked towards the other end of the corridor. Yet again, she didn't know where it led to. As she got up and walked to the other end; she hoped that it was somewhere peaceful so she focus and get back to the castle.

Alas, the dark corridors hate her so she landed in Agrabah.

In the middle of a sandstorm.

As soon as she stepped out of the corridor she was buffeted by sand flying everywhere. Soon curtains, pieces of wood, and even ceramic dishes joined the frenzy. More than once Xion was hit by a piece of wood.

She closed her eyes to prevent sand from going into them and opened a dark corridor. She struggled against the wind to walk into it. It felt as if she wasn't moving at all.

Xion made it into the dark corridor just before it closed off. Most of her body felt sore from being pelted with whatever was flying around in the sandstorm. There were going to be a lot of bruises on her tomorrow.

"Alright...Please, please, let there be a peaceful world at the end of this corridor." Xion begged. How it would help, she didn't know. Right now, she just hoped that it would.

This time, Xion stepped out of the corridor into Neverland. In the distance, she could see a pirate ship. She sighed with relief as she started to open another corridor.

Then a cannonball bigger than her flew above her head. Startled, she watched it as it flew into a Phantomtail. The sudden shock stopped her from fully forming the corridor.

She warily watched the Phantomtail to make sure it wasn't going after her. Again she had to stop from opening a corridor when another cannonball flew to the left of her.

The huge Heartless reappeared right in front of her. It roared as it spit out small jets of air at her. She rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the attack as well as a huge cannonball.

She started running away from the Phantomtail so she could have enough time to open a corridor. Unfortunately the cannonballs were soon aiming for her instead of the Heartless.

_Whoosh! _Another cannonball flew by Xion just as she rolled out of it's path. Panting, she looked around for a place she could hide in. She spotted a mound of earth a little ways away. Figuring that it might be big enough for her to hide behind, she started to sprint towards it.

It was barely big enough for her to hide behind. In this case, barely was more than good enough. She stayed behind the mound as she opened another corridor. As she stepped into it she hoped that it would lead her to the castle.

Xion stepped out of the corridor onto the huge 'bridge' that led up to the Castle That Never Was. "Thank you!" she shouted, though this being The World That Never Was, no one heard her.

She started walking up the bridge, holding her injured arm and shivering. The rain was pouring down relentlessly, quickly soaking the girl's head. She pulled her hood up and started to walk faster.

* * *

Xion wasn't entirely sure where she should go to ask for help. These people didn't need it since they healed from injuries -and death- extremely fast. The worst part was that she couldn't remember where they kept the castle's stock of recovery items. Magic was out of the question since she had let Demyx borrow all of her Cure and Cura panels.

It wasn't exactly her smartest idea, but Xion had settled on just wondering around until she ran into someone. She started to go higher into the castle when she saw Ulfr. "Umm..." She walked up to the Saix-dog (who was on all fours unsurprisingly) and slowly asked, "do you know where the potions are?"

And unsurprisingly, he just turned around and growled at her. "...So you don't?" Xion laughed nervously.

He kept growling, but in an odd way. It sounded like he made a 'zer' sound.

_Wait, zer? That has to be that Vexen impersonator! _Xion smiled down at the dog. "Thanks!" she yelled as she started to sprint into Vexen's lab.

Xion's relationship with Vexen has never been the best, but when she found out that she was a Replica, it became downright creepy. Technically since Vexen made her that would make him her father. At least she finally understood why he was always nicer to her than most of the others.

Although she did NOT want to who her 'mother' was. She mainly hoped that she didn't 'have' one.

The Replica poked her head into Vexen's lab and gasped.

One half of the lab looked like the regular lab (beakers full of weird substances all over the place) while the other half had a lot of...Animals.

At least, she thought they were animals. They weren't in cages and seemed to be nice to one another. Several bowls of 'food' were placed across the table.

Out of the animals, she recognized a few turtles, a cat -with wings, of course- and Etsuko's five flying mice-rabbits. But what caught her attention was the silver unicorn in the corner. Out of curiosity, she walked over to the unicorn and touched it's horn. The unicorn nickered as the gently poked the horn, then the animal itself. "It's real, that's for sure..." Xion shook her head. "But I have to find a potion."

She went back over to the half of the room with the beakers and started to look around. She rummaged through cabinets and drawers but she didn't find a single potion. Exasperated, she sat down on the floor, nursing her hurt arm.

Xion heard someone's footsteps coming down the hall. She ignored them, assuming that they would just pass by.

But the person came into the lab. It was Zer. She looked up at him and waved with her good arm. He waved back and laughed. "Xion! What are you doing in here?" he asked, not seeming in the least bit mad.

"Well, I hurt my arm so I was looking for a potion," she explained.

"A potion?" he asked. Xion looked at him with an expression of confusion matching his own. How did he not know what a potion was?"

"Let me see your arm," he instructed. It hurt too much to move her arm so she just rolled up her coat's sleeve. She winced to see her arm below her elbow out of it's correct place. Zer inspected her arm then pulled the sleeve down. "It's fine," he said happily. "You'll be fully healed in a few hours! Just take a Tylenol to get rid of the pain."

"I don't think a Tylenol will _put my arm back in it's place,"_ Xion grumbled. "I'm gonna go find Melle. She might be able to help..." She carefully stood up them walked out of the lab.

"Melle isn't here right now!" Zer called out. Xion sighed, but then decided to ask someone else.

She soon ran into Etsuko. The tall woman looked down at Xion and hugged her. "Hi Xion! How are you?"

Xion struggled against the hug; the overpowering smell of berries choking her. "Uh...My arm's kinda hurt..."

Etsuko gasped. "Oh! I am so sorry! Is there any way I can help you?"

"Well do you know where Melle is? Or where we have any recovery items?"

Etsuko giggled. "Melle is off doing something for me right now. I don't know when she will be back. ...And why would we need recovery items? Silly!"

Xion sighed. "Alright...Thanks Etsuko..." She started to open a dark corridor to Twilight Town. Nothing too crazy should be happening there and they always sell hi-potions. She had enough munny to buy a few.

"Bye hunny!" Etsuko shouted. Xion looked back to see her waving at the girl. She weakly waved back with her good arm.

* * *

"Ok, thank you!" Xion smiled, looking down at the two hi-potions she had just bought. Luckily the store was having a sale so she bought two for the price of one.

She quickly popped off the cap of one of the hi-potions and chugged it, her arm almost instantly feeling better. She was reluctant to move it, but after waiting for a few minutes she gingerly adjusted her arm, rolling up her sleeve in the process.

The hi-potion did just the trick. Her arm was somehow readjusting itself back into place. Xion made a silent note to thank whoever invented the hi-potion.

After trying out her arm (moving it around and stretching it) and experiencing little pain, she decided to celebrate te best way she knew how: ice cream.

She jogged over to the ice cream shop at smiled at the kind old lady behind the counter. "The usual?" the woman asked. Xion nodded eagerly.

She brought out a single bar of sea-salt ice cream as Xion handed her the last of her munny. "Haven't seen your friends around here in a while," she remarked.

Xion's face fell. She hung her head. "I know..."

"Oh don't worry," the lady replied, "they'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah...Thanks for the ice cream. Keep the change."

Having nowhere to go, Xion decided to go to a place she hadn't gone to since that first day: the clock tower. She didn't even bother to use a dark corridor. Instead, she walked to there from the Tram Common. It wasn't that long of a walk, plus it gave her something to do.

Ever since the impostors came, her life became...Boring. Before there was always some mission she had to do. Now she just did whatever she pleased. The problem was that most of the things she liked to do were taken away from her in some form.

After several minutes Xion reached the top of the tower. She hadn't come back here since that day when she met the first of the impostors.

Today they weren't there (thank goodness) but in their place was the three kids that Xion occasionally saw around Twilight Town.

The trio were in the same exact spot that her friends and herself used to sit in. The sight caused her to feel a pang of jealousy, as well as loneliness. She didn't even know they came up here.

The girl noticed Xion first. "Hey! I've seen you around."

The two behind her spoke up.

"Yeah, she's usually with those two guys. The tall one and the one that beat your Grandstander record, Hayner."

Hayner scoffed. "Don't remind me. As for her...I _think_ I've seen her around."

The girl scowled. "Hayner, you could be nicer. She hasn't done anything to you!"

"It's ok," Xion interjected. "I don't mind."

The chubby boy spoke up. "You can sit with us! Well, if you want."

The brunette nodded.

"Uh, sure." Xion sat down next to the girl and started to unwrap her ice cream.

"I knew I was forgetting something!" Hayner groaned.

The two glared at him. "You mean you didn't get it?"

Hayner looked away. "Hey, I never said that I had a good memory."

Xion quietly ate her ice cream, watching the event unfold.

The girl turned to her. "We should really introduce ourselves. I'm Olette, this is Pence," she pointed to the chubby boy, "and that idiot over there is Hayner."

"Hey!" Hayner shouted.

Olette ignored him. "So, whats your name?"

Xion looked around nervously. _It couldn't hurt... I mean normally we're not supposed to interact with outsiders, but Saix isn't here to hear about it._

"Xion."

"Weird name," remarked Hayner, which earned him a slap from Olette. "I like your name," she said, shooting a glare at Hayner the entire time.

"Thanks?"

Xion had just finished her ice cream. She looked at the stick, and frowned when it was blank. A while ago the lady had told her that you get a prize if you get a stick with WINNER on it- so far, none of them had gotten one that she knew of.

Olette noticed Xion frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I was hoping I'd get a WINNER stick. If you get one, you get a free ice cream bar," explained Xion.

Pence looked over at her, his eyes widening and a big grin appearing. "Really? That's so awesome!"

Hayner grinned too. "Alright guys, from now on, we're looking for WINNER bars!"

Pence and Olette cheered. Xion watched the trio with a blank look on her face.

* * *

After a while, Xion decided to leave. She waved goodbye to the trio then started to walk down the fire escape stairs.

She reached the bottom and stopped. "I could go back to the castle and see if Melle's there..." She looked up at the tower. If she made a corridor here, they would see it.

Xion decided to go into the underground passage to open up a dark corridor. She stopped when she heard footsteps.

"Uh...Hello?" To Xion's surprise, she saw the little mage Vivi come around a corner. He looked up at her. "Oh, hello. Your name was Xion, right?" he asked politely. Xion nodded. "Why are you down here?" she asked him.

"I like coming down here. It's peaceful."

"Yeah, it is..." Xion trailed off.

Vivi adjusted his hat. "Is something the matter?"

Xion hung her head. "Well...What do you call someone who seems so perfect that it makes you mad? When everyone loves them and says that they're so spectacular?"

Vivi paused as if he was thinking for a long time about it. "I think...That's a Mary-Sue."

"A Mary Who?"

"A Mary Sue. Basically they're someone who is perfect and everybody loves them. They're good at everything they do, and have no flaws," he explained.

To Xion, that sounded a lot like Etsuko.

Vivi continued. "They usually have only one or two defining things about themselves. I think they're weird."

"How do you know all of this?" she asked.

Vivi kept looking at her. "My dad had tried to stay in a world full of them once. It didn't work out at all. We left after a month."

Xion nodded. This was really interesting. She'd have to look this up later on the Organization's computer. "Ah, well, thanks Vivi. I gotta get going. Bye!" she headed deeper into the passage. She ducked around a corner and opened a dark corridor back to the castle with more than one objective in her mind.

* * *

Namine.

I think my plan was going pretty well. I still had to lure Sora to Castle Oblivion, but by tampering with his memories even more than I thought I could do I managed to save the Organization, put Sora to sleep, and allow Xion to be created. Well, I at least saved Larxene and Marluxia. Axel saved himself. I don't know how Zexion and Lexaeus managed to escape. All I know is that they did.

I've done all of this before. I should be able to repair Sora's memories in time, even though I have even more work to do along with carefully extracting them out of Xion and Roxas. It helps that I can control my powers better.

I looked around my room. It wasn't actually my room, but I like being in it. My drawings were posted all over the walls, adding a slight bit of color to the walls.

But I do like white. It's my favorite color.

I looked at the different pictures I've drawn. They always make me smile. Through them, I release all of my secrets. When I was with Sora, these drawings said how I felt about tricking him. How I disliked -yet admired- my captors.

How Xion is my new friend. How I felt bad about tearing apart their friendship.

How I know DiZ is only using me to wake up Sora. How Riku only cares about him, even though he's nice to me.

Most importantly, what most people would describe as my 'crush.' Nobodies can't feel, yet whenever I saw him, something stirred within me. I knew him only for a week, but during that week I couldn't help but feel an attachment to him. Maybe it's because of our Somebodies and the connection they have. Maybe it was a memory of how liking someone felt. I don't know, nor do I really care.

All I know is that it's there.

Luckily Xion isn't exactly the most observant person, so she's completely oblivious about it, his pictures cover my walls. I wonder what she would do if I ever told her...Would she mind?

* * *

_Finally!_ Xion thought happily. Aden had to go get groceries today, and Richard threatened him into doing it alone. Which means she was finally able to talk to Roku alone.

She found him in his room. He was sitting on his bed, staring off into space. "Hello," Xion greeted. He looked at her for a second then resumed staring off into space.

"How are you today?" she asked, hoping to initiate some kind of conversation.

"I don't know..." he replied.

This confused Xion. How could he not know how he was feeling? She tried a different subject; one that she thought would be easier for him. "Miss Aden?" He nodded.

Xion waited, but it was clear he had nothing else to say after that. "Well, why don't you try hanging out with someone else?" she suggested. He kept staring off into space.

"Um...What do you like to eat?" she asked.

"I don't know..."

"Do you like doing anything?"

"I don't know..."

This continued on for several minutes. The only responses Xion got were 'I don't know,' a shrug, or him still staring off into space. Eventually she gave up. "I have something I have to go do now," she lied. "Bye."

She walked out of the room and passed by Aden. "Why hello, Xion," he purred. Xion ignored him and kept walking. Behind her, she heard Roku shout, "ADEN!" and something hitting the floor. She backtracked to see Roku happily hugging Aden. "I can see you missed me," he said laughing.

Xion turned around and walked away. When she was out of earshot, she yelled, "Oh COME ON! That is just SAD! I give up..."

After that moment, she stopped trying to talk to Roku alone.

* * *

Someone wondered what happened to the rest of the Organization. You'll know soon enough. Chapter 9 or 10.

[update] Ok, because I have PROBLEMS/EPICALLY FAIL I'm fixing the Namine extra. I didn't mean for it to imply Namion. It's supposed to imply Namixas. (that is a downright awesome pairing name.) Grgh, I make myself mad. [/update]

Namine's crush is the only canon character pairing really implied in this fic. Romance isn't exactly the biggest factor in this fic. Oh, and anyone care to guess who it is?

Anyways, the first half of this chapter was really annoying to write. The extras were fun.

I like Vivi. You know what else I like? Reviews.


	8. Might As Well

Thank you Book Wolf for editing. And thank you reviewers. You make my day. ^^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the KH series, Xion, Roxas (that would be very creepy if I did), Google, Mary sue Litmus Test, Star Trek, or ANYTHING else. However, I do own Agailia, Aime, Etsuko, Vlad, Melle, and those other Sues.

* * *

The organization's computer was an amazing piece of technology. Through it they monitored the Heartless population in the many different worlds they visited. It also ran simulations of previous missions they had done. While Xion was never one for the 'holo-missions,' she admired how it ran them so smoothly.

But most importantly; they had an extremely fast Internet connection.

Most of the senior members had their own personal laptops, while the younger members (and Marluxia, because he lost his) had to share the main machine. For some reason, there was a huge firewall blocking access to thousands of websites. Xion didn't mind that as much as the fact that the firewall always activated whenever she tried to Google anything remotely similar to herself or the Organization. It didn't make any sense to her. They were a top-secret Organization of mysterious hooded figures; who would know anything about them?

Then a picture of Agailia flashed in her mind, so she quickly derailed that train of thought.

The impostors all had their own personal computers, which left Xion as the only user of the Organization's main computer.

Actually, when she thought about it, the impostors rarely even went into the computer room. Xion figured it was because they thought it was a 'junk room,' as someone once referred to about half of the castle as.

Xion pushed the power button and settled herself into the computer chair. It always took a while for it to fully turn on, so she might as well make herself comfortable.

She watched the huge monitor turn on as the computer slowly came to life. After a few minutes she deemed it acceptable to use, so she placed her hand on the mouse, directing the cursor to the little Firefox icon in the corner.

They had Internet Explorer on it, but Vexen forbade anyone from using it. He said that it was a piece of garbage not suitable for even rats. Xion didn't really get why he hated it so much, but then again she had never used it.

Their homepage, Google, popped up in the screen. Xion quickly typed in, "what is a Mary-Sue" and hit the search button.

Within seconds, she was taken to a new page filled with links. She clicked on the second link (the Replica liked using Wikipedia) and started to read the article on Mary Sues.

In the article were a lot of references to some odd thing called Star Trek. Xion made a mental note to look up what that was later. She also wondered what 'fan fiction' was.

What caught her eye was the section about a test. Vivi's description of a Mary Sue as well as Wikipedia's description of a Mary Sue fit the impostors perfectly. If Xion got the impostors to take this 'litmus test,' that would prove that they were indeed Mary Sues.

Now she had to figure out a way to get them to take the test... Xion snapped her fingers. Of course! All she had to do was nicely ask Etsuko to take the test. If she accepts, then Xion would ask Etsuko to order the others to take the test and write down their results.

Before going out to find Etsuko, she decided to take a look at the litmus tests. She Googled 'mary sue litmus test' and clicked on the first link. She read the instructions then leaned back in her chair. There were three separate categories for the Sues. Which one did the impostors belong in?

Xion skimmed through the questions for the different sections. The RPG section didn't fit at all, so it was between the original fiction section and the fan fiction section.

_'Well... They don't really belong in our universe...'_ Xion thought, lying her head on the desk. _'They certainly didn't make up our world... So I think fan fiction fits the best,'_ she decided. Now that she knew what to do, she stood up and left the computer room to search for Etsuko.

* * *

I paced around the stark white room, feeling bored out of my mind. When that girl gave me Kingdom Hearts to play a few weeks ago, my world turned upside-down.

But I was extremely curious about the game, so I played it. Throughout the game, it felt familiar... Many parts of it I had seen in my dreams, as well as those pictures that flashed through my head while I was on missions.

By playing the game, I learned a lot about Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Sora was pretty cool, but he got annoying at times.

I beat the game with Sora at level 80. I was pretty proud of myself since I rescued all 101 Dalmatians, beat Sephiroth, and I had an awesome gummi ship.

After finishing it, I asked the girl if there was a sequel. The next day, I found a game case next to the PS2 called Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain Of Memories.

Now that game was weird. Sora came here, to Castle Oblivion, because of some girl named Namine and the Organization.

I vaguely remember when some of us went to Castle Oblivion. Dusks had come back saying that all dispatched members had been terminated. Axel was one of them. Sure, the others being terminated was a depressing thing to think about, but when I thought about Axel being gone, I felt...Choked up.

Somehow, the Dusks had been wrong. About a month later, all six members who were thought to be terminated came back without a scratch. They never fully explained what had happened. Not even Axel was willing to tell me.

That game... Was frightening. In it, Sora did go to the castle, while Marluxia (I recognized his voice from the start) led him through it. Apparently, they were keeping this Namine girl captive and Sora wanted to save her.

Axel popped up as well. How he talked to Sora was the same way he spoke to me and Xion. Well, if he was trying to play a prank on one of us. I'm pretty sure a few times when he was talking he talked about me.

Sora really started to hate the Organization. In his mind, they were messing with him, turned his best friend Riku against him, and kidnapped his other best friend.

Then he killed Larxene. That... I can only call it scary. I know it was only a game, but I was controlling Sora; making him deal the final blow that ended her life.

It made me feel like a traitor.

Then Axel killed Vexen, and Sora fought Axel. I got that choked up sensation again when it seemed like I-no, Sora, had killed him.

Eventually I beat the game, by killing Marluxia. I never would have thought he was that powerful.

Then I moved onto Riku's story. In it, he fought his inner darkness. He killed Lexaeus, and as for Zexion... Axel got Riku's Replica to kill him.

At the end of the game, it started to show part of Twilight town, but the T.V. shut off before I could see the rest. I don't know what happened,.

I know that really didn't happen. Nobody died. But still... It seemed so... Real.

I know there has to be more to it. It can't just end so suddenly. I want to know what happens next.

I beat Chain of Memories about a week ago. The girl gave me another game called Final Fantasy X to play, but I couldn't focus on it. Every day I begged her to let me play the next game in the series.

Today she was supposed to give it to me. I paced around the stark white room, sighing. "Where is she?" I muttered.

I heard a voice. "Okay... I'm here. I'm sorry for being late."

"It's fine," I replied. "Did you bring the game?"

"Yeah."

I grinned. Now I get to know what happens next. Does Sora wake up? Where did Axel go? And the one that's been bothering me the most; what about me? Am I in it?

"Ok...Can you close your eyes?" She asked hesitantly. I obeyed. After a few minutes, she spoke again. "You can open them."

I opened my eyes to look around for the case. I checked all around the floor, around the PS2, and near the T.V. I didn't find anything.

"Um..." She giggled slightly. "Look at the T.V."

I looked up at the huge screen, my face turning red from embarrassment. "Oh." It was showing what I guessed what this game's opening screen.

Sora -in new clothes- standing in the tide with a bar of sea-salt ice cream sticking out of his mouth. I was slightly confused, but I eagerly grabbed the controller and started a new file.

The opening sequence was pretty cool. The movie wrapped up what had happened so far fairly nicely. The song was also pretty. Then it changed. Sora was falling into the water. Then...

It was me.

* * *

All day long Xion looked for Etsuko. The others didn't know where she went. She searched every part of the castle, but to no avail.

It was late at night and Xion was getting tired. She looked over at the yawning Melle and knew that it was time to give up. "Melle," she said, trying to suppress her own yawn, "You've only been helping me look since 6. I've been looking ever since 10 in the morning."

Melle nodded sleepily. "It's been a long day for me... Can we please stop?" she asked, giving the puppy dog eyes to the Replica.

Besides her appearance, Melle didn't have much in common with Demyx. She couldn't 'carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it,' as Melle put it, nor could she play an instrument. She wasn't that lazy, and she never pawned off her job to others. People usually pawned off their jobs to her.

One of the things she did have in common with him; her near-perfect puppy dog look. Xion tried to look away, but she couldn't. "Oh fine... But we're looking again tomorrow, okay?"

Melle smiled and nodded. "Thanks Xion!" She waved at the girl then headed back to her room. Xion sighed. "Well...She should be back tomorrow, right?"

After a few more minutes of searching through the castle's various rooms, Xion gave up and started to head back to her room.

It was too dark for the girl to see, so she wasn't surprised when she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry Melle," Xion apologized. She thought Melle would be back in her room by now, but apparently not.

Xion heard a light, girlish giggle. She looked up and noticed something sparkling.

"Silly! I'm not Melle! It's me, Etsuko!" She giggled again.

Xion smiled. "Etsuko, I've been looking for you all day. I wanted to ask you something..."

"Okay, what is it?"

Xion paused. "Um...Can we go somewhere where there's more light? I ran out of fire spells and it's too dark to see."

Etsuko giggled. "I can see just fine, but okay! Let's go!" She grabbed Xion's hand and led her out of the random hallway and into a random, plain white room. Xion heard Etsuko flip the switch on and the room instantly lit up. Xion covered her eyes as they tried to adjust to the sudden change.

When Xion was actually able to see, she looked at Etsuko.

"What did you want to ask me?" Etsuko asked happily.

"Well..." Xion nervously shifted her feet. "There's this test and I was wondering if you would want to take it..."

Etsuko's eyes widened. "What kind of test is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Um..." Xion bit her lip. "It's...Uh..."

Etsuko nodded. "I get it! You want it to be a surprise! Well, I'll take it tomorrow, ok? 'Cause right now I'm kinda sleepy. Today I decided to get all of the things we need, so I had to go to several different worlds to get everything!"

Xion grinned then nodded. "Thanks Etsuko! I'm tired too. Good night!" Xion waved then left towards her room. Etsuko happily agreed, which meant that she might be able to convince the woman to have the others take it as well.

* * *

Around noon Etsuko came into the computer room. She looked at the computer screen, then down to Xion. Xion smiled. "That's the test. Skip the original fiction and RPG parts, okay?"

Etsuko nodded as she sat down in the chair. "So I have to check the boxes that apply to me, right?"

Xion nodded. "It might take a while for you to finish it, so I'll be back in a few hours, alright?"

"That's fine by me! Bye bye Xion!"

Xion waved back and left. Etsuko was always so happy. Honestly, it was kind of annoying.

Why did she go through all of that trouble for Etsuko to take a silly test? Xion had been wondering about that, but she soon realized why she was doing it. It was so she could know what they were. If they were Mary Sues, then with some research Xion would be able to figure out how to get rid of them and bring back the real Organization.

What was she going to do about Melle? She's one of them, but she's... different. Xion didn't really want her to leave, but she probably wouldn't be able to stay either. This was way too confusing for the Replica to think about alone, so she decided to visit the one person who would be able to help.

* * *

Namine looked down at her sketchbook, deep in thought. "...So you're afraid for Melle, right?"

Xion nodded anxiously. "I don't want her to go away, but she'll be severely punished if she stays here. Namine, I don't know what to do!"

After what seemed like forever, Namine spoke. "Xion, you have to do what you think is right. I know you want the impostors gone and I know you want your friends back more than anything. I'm sorry, but this decision is yours alone."

Xion laughed bitterly. "You're right. Thank you Namine. I'll figure out what to do," she got up from her chair and opened a dark corridor, then looked back at the blonde and added, "and I'll make sure to tell you how it ends."

Namine smiled. "Thank you, Xion. Good luck!"

* * *

When Xion got back to the computer room, she found Etsuko staring oddly at the computer screen. Xion had left about an hour ago, and she guessed it would take -at most- half an hour to finish it. She expected Etsuko to be gone by now.

"Etsuko, what's wrong?" asked Xion. Etsuko looked over at her and motioned for her to come closer. Xion couldn't make out what Etsuko's expression meant, but she could tell it wasn't good.

Etsuko giggled oddly. "159...That's a good score, right?"

Confused, Xion came closer to look at the screen. She saw Etsuko's score then read the chart beneath. 50 was a bad score. 159...That was downright bad, but she couldn't say that to Etsuko.

"Hehe..." Xion laughed nervously. "Don't worry! 159 is a really good score! It's one of the best you can get!" She lied, hoping that Etsuko wouldn't see through it.

Luckily, she didn't. The Xemnas impersonator-no, the Xemnas _Sue _perked up immediately. "Ok!" She smiled at Xion.

"Now, I have one more favor I want to ask..."

"What is it?" Etsuko said, adding a sickly sweet giggle at the end.

"Can you have the others take this test as well?"

Etsuko considered it, then nodded. "Sure! It was pretty fun, anyways." She got up and skipped out of the room, yelling, "meeting in one hour! Everyone must come!"

Xion grinned. Her plan was working perfectly.

* * *

Etsuko had called the meeting to tell everyone that they had to take the test (excluding herself and Xion of course) the next time they could. Xion wrote down each of their scores on a chart that she hid in her room.

The process was fairly uneventful. Someone would come in and take the test in the computer room while Xion sat nearby and watched. When they were finished, she'd write down their score and then they'd leave. The entire thing would normally take an hour, but most of the Sues reacted badly to the score they had gotten. Xion would spend an extra hour or two trying to convince them that the score was good. Many times she silently thanked Etsuko for going first, since she used her unbelievably high score as an example that high scores were good.

Of course, all of this was a lie.

She would only go through about two people a day (she didn't want to be cooped up in the computer room all of the time) so the process ended up taking about a week.

Finally Xion had managed to get everyone to take the test – except Melle. Part of her didn't want Melle to take it, so she wouldn't be considered a Mary Sue. Though she knew that no matter what her score was, they'd still be friends. Some stupid internet test couldn't change that.

Xion sat in her chair, looking over her chart. Every single person she had tested had gotten a score over 50, which meant that they were a definite Mary Sue.

Xion looked over to the hallway when she heard footsteps. Melle walked by the door and noticed Xion. She walked inside the computer room. "So...Just finished testing someone?"

Xion nodded. "Yup."

"I still need to take it..."

Xion frowned. "Yeah..."

Melle sat down in the computer chair. "I don't mind at all. It's all going to end soon anyways... No matter what I do..."

That confused Xion. What was she talking about? What was going to end?

Melle noticed her confused expression and laughed. "Xion, I'm sorry for confusing you..."

Xion snapped back into reality. "Oh no!" she said quickly, "it's fine!"

Melle smiled. "I shouldn't waste anymore of your time." She turned to the huge computer. "Now to take this test..."

* * *

I stared at the T.V. screen. I had just beaten Kingdom Hearts II (whats with us and Roman numerals?) and I was struggling to accept everything that had happened.

I was in it. I was living a fake life – literally. I had betrayed Axel, only to have my body, my identity, taken away from me.

The Organization tried to get me back. After I... became Sora, they Organization kept trailing after Sora, calling him by my name.

Poor Sora didn't know what was happening. He blundered through the game, blindly killing the others off. He thought we were evil. Granted, Xemnas did want to abuse the power of Kingdom Hearts and make it his own, but the others didn't know that. They only wanted to be whole; to have hearts again.

It hurt to see everyone I knew die. To know that somewhere deep down, it wasn't Sora, but me killing them. Well, that and I was the one playing the game.

Axel tried his hardest to get me back. I could tell. Eventually when Sora was going to our castle to take down the few remaining members, Axel popped up out of nowhere and started to help him. There were too many Nobodies for them to take out, so he poured his entire self into one final attack.

He obliterated the Nobodies; at the cost of his life. Sora watched helplessly as Axel died.

He may have been dying, but he still managed to get out a long speech. That guy needs to learn when to shut up.

Sora was freaking out. He didn't know what to do. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. How he tried to kill him before while now he was practically crying over his death.

I felt water stream down my cheeks. I couldn't believe that I was crying. Nobodies aren't supposed to be able to do that.

It wasn't real, but it sunk in. It was too familiar for me not to react. I can barely stand the though of losing him or Xion, but to see it? To know that it was all my fault?

Then what about Xion? How could I not mention her at all? What happened to her? How come Axel never talks about her? She's my other best friend; she should be right by Axel, trying to get me back. Did she... die some other way?

And what was the deal with that Namine girl?

….I don't want to think about it anymore.

"Hey. Are you here yet?" I asked out loud. I could never tell if the girl was here or not. I think she has an invisibility panel or something. Vexen told me about them once. Maybe she got one from him...

I waited. And waited. And waited some more. She didn't say anything.

A few hours later, I heard her voice.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"...Did you beat the game?"

"Yup."

"...Good job."

I hung my head. "It was so confusing. It made me upset. Everyone died... because of me. But what about Xion?" I asked her. Hopefully she would know.

After a long time, I finally got a response. "It's all going to end anyways. I might as well," she muttered. I guess she didn't expect me to hear that. She spoke louder, "be back soon..."

And then I waited some more.

"Ok, I have the game."

"What's this one about?"

"You," she whispered. I barely heard her.

Then she came out of nowhere.

She was wearing our coat and had the hood up so I couldn't see her face. I got up and walked closer to her.

"Who...who are you?" I asked.

The girl held out a small, square game case along with an odd looking device. I took it from her.

She then took off her hood. I gasped.

She looked a lot like Demyx. Well, if Demyx became a girl, became very frail and sickly, and had two huge scars on his/her face.

I looked down at the case's cover. Unlike the others, this one actually had a piece of cover art.

It was me, Xion, and Axel. Xion was sitting on a funny shaped tree playing with her hair, while Axel had some sea-salt ice cream in his hand. I also saw Riku and King Mickey. Twilight Town's clock tower (I missed that place) stood ominously in the background.

I looked back up at the girl. She had a gentle, caring smile on her face. "It doesn't matter if I try to hide myself anymore. Roxas, my name is Melle. And Xion is going to get you out of here soon."

"...Huh?"

* * *

On one random day that manages to fit into the time skip, Xion was walking down the halls of the Castle That Never Was. From inside one of the rooms, she heard someone talking. Curious, she walked over to the door and pressed her ear against it.

From inside, she heard someone talking.

"My newest poem, The Dark Abyss. How dreadfully wonderful it is."

Xion opened the door slightly. Inside she saw Vlad, the emo Zexion. "You write poetry?" she asked. Xion liked poetry a lot.

He nodded. "Not like you care though. You wouldn't want to hear it. It's to depressing to hear."

Xion shook her head. "I do want to hear it. I love poetry."

He sighed dramatically. "Fine...Because you insist." He cleared his throat, then began speaking in a very monotone voice.

"The dark abyss of my heart

It burns

So painful

What was once there

Is now gone

Love has killed it

Now it is black

And dark

Like an abyss

That is my heart"

Xion raised one eyebrow. "That's your poem?"

He scoffed. "I knew you wouldn't be able to understand it. It describes me perfectly. Dark and misunderstood. Tortured by others who pretend to care."

Xion looked around the room. "I have to go now...See ya." She got up and left Vlad all alone. _'If it describes you perfectly,'_ she thought, _'you're cheesy and over dramatic. Oh, and you need to learn how to write better poetry.'

* * *

_

On another random day in the Castle That Never Was, Xion was, yet again, walking through a random hallway. This time she was walking down the hallway, minding her own business, when she was practically run over by someone. Luckily she jumped to the side of the wall just before the black blur came rushing by.

She watched as it rushed down the hallway. Since she had nothing better to do, she decided to follow the blur. It rushed down the hallway, turned, then rushed down another hallway. Xion struggled to keep up as she tried to equip her Haste Level Up panels.

Xion equipped them and found that it was a tiny bit easier to follow the blur. After several minutes, the blur finally stopped. Xion stopped about 5 feet away, panting. That was a lot more running then she was used to.

She recovered enough to look up and saw Aime. He was looking at a stopwatch and smiling. "Haha! Not only am I the best shooter here with the best complexion, I'm also the fastest runner! Take that, Richard!" He kept laughing until he noticed Xion.

"Why hello Xion! Are you also awed by my beauty and speed?" he asked, towering over the girl.

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He laughed again. "Smart girl, aren't you? But not nearly as smart as me!"

Xion sighed. "I have somewhere I have to be. Bye Aime." She walked away from the still laughing man. _And I thought the normal Organization was crazy..._ she thought.

* * *

Woo, lots of scene changes in this chapter. Also lots of Roxas angst. And Roxas.

Is it true that you guys actually _like_ Melle? I know Book Wolf does. I told her about my plan of what to do with her and she *spoiler alert* wanted her to stay. Now I'm not too sure so I want you guys to tell me; does she stay or does she leave?

159 really was Etsuko's score.


	9. Searching

SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! But I'll explain at the end of the chapter. Book Wolf did not edit this one, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. ^^;; Thank you reviewers! I love you guys. flightfoot, I hope this chapter answers your questions. As for how did Xion know to look under fanfiction, she guessed.  


* * *

Xion stared at her sandwich. If she didn't eat it soon, it would get cold, but she wanted to wait for Melle.

Melle never did take the test. She tried to, but Xion convinced her that it didn't matter and that taking the test was a waste of time.

Melle stepped out of a dark corridor and sat down next to the Replica. She noticed that her friend didn't have any lunch. "Melle, why don't you have lunch? Did you already eat?" asked Xion.

Melle nodded. "Actually, would you mind if we went somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else?"

"Yes."

Xion furrowed her brow. Were they going to go to Twilight Town? She didn't think that there were any special things going on in Twilight Town today. "Alright, I guess..." She stood up and followed Melle back into a dark corridor.

Once the portal closed, Melle sighed. "Xion, I'm so sorry."

Xion took a bite out of her sandwich. "Shorry bou' wha?" She hoped that Melle would be able to make out what she said through the mouthful of sandwich.

"I've known where your friends -the real Organization- were the entire time."

Xion almost spit out her food, but swallowed at the last moment. "What!"

Melle hung her head. "I-I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get hurt." Her voice started to break. "I kidnapped them, kept them locked up in rooms for weeks on end, and caused you to go through so much just so I would be safe! I'm so sorry!"

Xion was utterly shocked. "What do you mean? You would be safe? I don't get it."

"I'm not like the others," she explained. "But maybe I should start from the beginning. I hope this will help you understand why I was so selfish."

Melle's words echoed off the empty walls of the corridor. The swirling vortex itself seemed to calm down as if it also wanted to hear her tale.

"The other Sues and myself come from a distant dimension. When a small family of black mages moved there, we discovered that we could leave our dimension to visit other ones. Etsuko was actually the one to discover this.

She invited a few of her friends to come with her to see some of these new worlds. I was one of them. Some of these people invited their friends, and soon enough, we had a few dozen people wanting to come with us.

We decided to come to this dimension. Where I come from, a lot of people know about this world, but we were never able to visit it. But we needed a way to fit in and not be caught. Someone came up with the idea of cosplaying Organization XIII and Etsuko agreed to it. She found the ones that would be able to best impersonate the Organization and took them along with her. Most of them didn't like me, so they tried to convince Etsuko to not let me go. Eventually they settled on an agreement; I could go only if I did everything that the others told me to. Or else..." she shuddered, but shook it off.

"Wait!" Xion exclaimed. "So you guys naturally look really different from how I see you?"

"A lot of us cut and dyed our hair to look more like the real person. Then some of us, like Agailia, didn't do anything."

Xion nodded. "So...You don't look like this naturally?"

Melle giggled. "I look very different normally. But, back to the story.

"The first thing we did when we got here was storm the castle. Rati, Aime, and Richard did most of the dirty work. They ambushed the members one-by-one. We took them away and locked them up in separate rooms. I'm the one to take care of them. Occasionally one of the others will. But if I don't do what they tell me to, they'll hurt me. And I'm a slow healer normally..."

Xion stood in silence, her mind flashing pictures of Daiki's 'death,' except with Melle in his place. She shuddered. "Can you take me to them...?" she asked quietly.

Melle laughed, grabbing the Replica's hand. "Where do you think we're going?"

* * *

This game...No, _my_ game, is so...so nostalgic. I remember so many of the things in here. The missions, the endless days on top of the clock tower, the conversations...

It's insane. How did they do this? Granted, some parts are different, but most of it is the same.

I want to know how they did it. How do they know about my life? Is someone watching me?

Is someone controlling me? Somehow getting into my mind and telling me what to think? Telling me how I should feel?

Am I just someone's toy? Was I created just to keep someone busy?

This is so weird...

I miss Xion. I miss Axel. I miss ice cream.

I even miss Saix constantly scolding me.

But I can't get out. I've tried everything. I've tried smashing the walls (didn't work, even with Oathkeeper and Oblivion), yelling for help, and pleading with the girl. The Demyx look-a-like...Melle. She said she wants to help, but she can't.

What could be so horrible that she would keep me locked up here? The only thing I can think of is being killed.

All I see is white. Even the TV is white. The DS that I'm holding-white.

The only thing that isn't white is that PS2. It's -mostly- black.

Now all I have to entertain myself are these games. Mainly the game starring me: 358/2 Days. It's sad...

Actually, I'm on a mission right now. I'm in Halloween Town and I have to fight something...

Wait, it says restore the Heartless? Why does that sound- AH KINGDOM HEARTS IN THE SKY ITS A TENTACLAW!

I hope I equipped fire panels. Yeah, I did. Thank goodness.

This means I have to fight the Leechgrave. I hate the Leechgrave. It...Ate me before. That was painful and disturbing.

* * *

The two emerged in front of Castle Oblivion. Many different towers stuck out in odd angles. A few even seemed to stay directly parallel to the ground.

Xion wondered who made it. Outside, it was fairly colorful and inviting while at the same time being slightly ominous, while inside were stark white rooms that made the Castle That Never Was look like a young girl's princess themed room.

Melle led Xion inside the castle. The colorful exterior turned into a blank interior. The marble-like material was so white it almost blinded the Replica.

She wondered who made the castle. From what the older members said, they 'found' the castle, not made it. What was the original purpose? Why did they abandon it so suddenly? She quietly sighed, knowing that these questions probably wouldn't ever get answered.

Xion looked over to Melle. "Why are we here?" she asked. "I've been to Castle Oblivion a dozen times and I've never found anything."

Castle Oblivion was the first place she looked. A few times Namine and Riku helped her. They searched from the basement rooms to the very top of the castle and everywhere in between. Every single time they had never found a single thing.

"Have you ever really _looked?"_ Melle replied. That puzzled Xion. Of course she had looked, she searched every single nook and cranny. She had spent endless hours going through the same rooms, looking for the slightest hint; and found nothing. How could they be here?

"Oh, and Xion; you can't make a dark corridor here."

She had never tried to make a dark corridor inside the castle. She always made one outside of the castle. If she just warped around the castle, there would be a good chance that she would end up in the wrong place or miss something. "Why can't I make a corridor here?" asked the Replica.

Melle hung her head, sighing. "It's to keep the others from escaping. Only our dark corridors work. I don't know how Etsuko did it, but she did."

Xion nodded. Otherwise, the others would have gotten out by now. None of them are stupid enough to just sit around without even attempting to escape. By now, she would understand if they had given up. She didn't even know how long it had been since they left. Maybe a few months, or longer. She could always check her journal...No, that wouldn't work. She labeled the days not by specific dates, but by how many days it had been since she joined the Organization. She hadn't written in it in a while and had lost track of time.

"Has anyone tried busting out of here?" Xion asked, knocking against one of the walls. A hollow echo resounded through the hall, reminding her of how lonely the place normally was.

Melle nodded. "Everyone has. Whoever built this place made it to where it's indestructible. I don't think anyone has even put a dent in it."

Xion kept rapping against the wall. That might be why they lured Sora here; even if he became violent he wouldn't be able to destroy anything.

She wondered what material this was made out of. When she thought about it, the place must have been constructed using magic. That would help to explain many of the odd things about this castle (like it's occasional resistance to gravity or the many rooms that can transform to look like places from a person's memories). It's the only real explanation for it's odd properties.

Melle led Xion deeper under the castle. They went through endless, identical, bleak hallways over and over. At the end of one only seemed to lead to another. They went up stairs that looked like they led to nothing.

The entire time, everything looked the same. Every hallway was a clone of another one. The many flights of stairs they had come across were all the same. Xion thought that maybe they had turned around accidentally a few times.

But Melle kept leading her through. She kept leading Xion into rooms that she thought she just passed.

An idea came to the Replica. "If you can use dark corridors," she said, "why can't you just take us to them?"

Melle shook her head. "If I opened a corridor here and you went in it, it would automatically close and you'd be trapped inside."

"Trapped inside? Why?"

Melle sighed. "The others made sure that I wouldn't be able to help them escape. But you, Xion, might be able to."

Xion gave her friend a puzzled look. How would she be able to help? She can't use a dark corridor, she wouldn't be able to break through a wall, and she didn't even know where she's going!

Melle giggled. "You'll see soon enough. Please just trust me."

Xion gave her an exasperated sigh. "If you say so..."

* * *

Xion groaned. "Melle, we've been walking for so long. Are you sure we're not lost?" She saw the same white hallways, the same white stairs, and the same white rooms everywhere Melle went. Her legs were tired and she bet Melle's were too.

"We're almost there Xion. Promise."

Xion sighed. "I hope so..."

They traveled through the depths of the castle. Past numerous rooms and paths just begging to be explored. However, Xion kept walking with Melle, hoping that soon enough they'd be able to rest.

Melle stopped when she came to a dead end. "We're here!" she said happily. Xion looked at the door, then to the smiling girl. "This is a wall." Xion said flatly.

"Watch," Melle instructed. She reached into her coat and pulled out a clear, iridescent orb. She slowly pushed it against the wall.

Xion jumped back when she heard glass cracking. A iridescent wall matching the orb was now visible. Melle kept pushing the orb against the barrier until the wall literally shattered. In it's place was adoor that she hadn't seen before.

Like all the other doors in this castle, it was white. Melle opened the door and waited for Xion to step in. Cautiously, she approached it, checking the ground for the remains of the barrier. Strangely, it seemed like it had disappeared.

Melle shut the door after both of them were in the new hallway. Xion groaned. "More hallways?"

Melle nodded. "Come on."

Giving out another loud groan, Xion followed her friend.

Looking around, she did notice that this hall was different from the others. It bent and curved in odd angles, as if it wasn't supposed to be there. Melle seemed more hesitant than she had been before. "Is something wrong?" asked Xion.

"I usually use dark corridors around here so I don't really know the layout... " she quickly added, "but I know where to go to find your friends. Don't worry."

Xion shrugged. "Alright, but we can take a break soon, right?"

Melle nodded. After that, they both fell silent. The only sound in the hallways were their footsteps. Xion remembered that while something might echo in one room, it wasn't heard in it's neighboring area. She attributed it to another strange property to the castle.

Suddenly, Melle gasped and ran to something. "Hey! Wait!" Xion called out, racing after her.

Melle stopped in front of a huge door. Xion's eyes grew wide.

The door was at least twice the size of the other doors, and had thick metal chains covering it. The chains covered most of the door. In the middle was a massive steel lock which all of the chains led to.

Melle eagerly brought out the orb again and pressed it to the wall. Another iridescent wall formed; then shattered just as soon as it had appeared. She stepped back and looked at Xion, motioning for her to come over.

"I don't get it... Why am I here? I don't have the key," Xion said, looking down at the ground.

Melle laughed. "You have _a_ key."

Xion frowned. She didn't have any keys with her... She snapped her fingers.

She didn't have a key, but she had a Keyblade. She summoned her weapon and pointed it at the door. A light shot out from the tip into the lock, causing it and the chains to disappear. Melle motioned pushing the door open, which Xiondid.

Xion gasped when she saw what was inside.

Melle smiled and stepped forward. "I said it would all end, and right now, it is. You're free. I hope you can forgive me for what I've done to you."

* * *

The first thing Melle heard when she got back from checking on the real Organization were orders to go visit Etsuko. She grimaced. How did they find out so fast?

She had strict orders to keep them virtually helpless. To keep them bound and gagged, but she just couldn't do it. A lot of them were nicer to her than her 'friends' had ever been. Besides, that was horrible thing to do to another person.

So she untied them. She guessed someone had gone in to check on one of them and found out. Now... She could only hope that she wouldn't get punished too badly.

She slowly stepped into Etsuko's room. Before it had been Xemnas's, but Etsuko moved in and changed it. Everywhere there were rainbows, unicorns, and butterflies. A huge yellow happy face poster smiled at her as she entered the room. She quietly laughed at the irony of the situation.

Etsuko sat on a beanbag chair, pouting. Next to her were Richard and Rati, both grinning madly.

"Melle..." Etsuko said, staring at the floor, "you disobeyed me... You know what happens next."

Melle yelped. "Etsuko, please forgive me! It's just that I couldn't do that to them! You understand, right?" She pleaded.

Etsuko looked at Melle, her eyes changing to pure black. "You know the rules..." she muttered gravely. Richard and Rati stepped forward, summoning their weapons. Melle screamed as several daggers and lances pierced her body.

((Because I'd rather leave it up to imagination how badly they tortured her.))

Sometime later, Melle limped out of Etsuko's room. She headed to her 'room,' which used to beong to Demyx.

The pain clouded her thoughts. Only one thought came through the cloud of pain clear enough to be understood; heal. She kept a stash of potions in the room in case something like this happened (which she was afraid would happen often).

It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. Her coat was covered in sticky blood. Even her scars throbbed as if they were being torn open.

By some stroke of fate, Melle made it to her room without collapsing. That's not to say that she didn't collapse once she got there.

She coughed, covering the floor in scarlet liquid. She used what remained of her strength to drag herself over to the nightstand. Inside the single drawer was a huge assortment of healing items. If she could get one before the last of her strength left her, she would be -more or less- okay.

Melle reached out a trembling hand and grabbed the handle. Even pulling open the drawer felt like she had tried to move a truck. Once it was open, her hand crept inside the drawer, fumbling around until she was able to grab a bottle.

Her conciousness was quickly fading. She pulled down the bottle and looked at it. The pain had clouded her vision, so she could only vaguely see it's outline. The bottle was gold with -what she thought was- a silver cap.

The girl messed with the cap of the bottle. After a few minutes she managed to open it, bringing the bottle to her lips Each millisecond seemed like an hour. Pain screamed through her body, ripping away at her insides and at any thought she tried to summon.

Whatever she drank helped a lot. Almost instantly the pain receded from a chorus of nerves shrieking in unison to a scattered, dull roar when the liquid touched her throat.

Regardless, Melle still felt weak. Her mind cleared a little; enough for her to think that a nap would help her feel better. Alas, even though her healing drink was helping -she found out later that it was an Elixir-, the last of her strength quickly faded away. She fell back down on the floor as her consciousness escaped her mind.

* * *

Alright, I finished this chapter a while ago, but Book Wolf has been feeling really bad recently, so she hasn't been able to edit it. Eventually I got...Impatient (again) and just posted the chapter.

It feels kind of filler-ish to me. :/ But I needed to explain the Sue's story and if I put that in the next chapter it would probably end up being extremely long. SO I broke it off here.

I hate the Leechgrave. I was 3 levels above that thing when I first fought it and I had the guide, but it still killed me. D: Stupid thing.

Isn't Melle's little extra sad? It does take place near the beginning of the story, but it's still sad. Remember all the days that she would have lunch with Xion but seem really upset? That's why.

Tell me what you thought about this chapter!


	10. Reunion

I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers! You guys are awesome!

I dedicate this chapter to disneytiger, Lauren-the-Lynx, and Flightfoot. You guys keep coming back and reviewing, which is great. ^^

* * *

Melle smiled and stepped forward. "I said it would all end, and right now, it is. You're free. I hope you can forgive me for what I've done to you."

Inside was a simple bedroom: dressers, two beds, a desk, and a table with a few chairs. Xemnas and Saix were sitting at the table playing a card game. They both looked over at Melle and Xion with surprise.

Xion slowly crept besides Melle. "Lord Xemnas? Saix? Is that really you?" She asked.

Saix growled. "Of course it is!" Xemnas shot a glare to the Diviner before standing up and approaching the two. He regarded the girls with a cold, unfeeling stare. "I'm going back to the castle and taking a very long shower. After that I'm going to stay in my room. Come in and I will impose every ounce of my wrath on you," he stated after a few minutes of silence.

Xion frowned. Lord Xemnas was usually in an odd mood, but she had never seen him this upset. "What happened?" she whispered to Melle. The girl shook her head in response.

The others watched as Xemnas angrily strode out of the room and into the hallway. Xion silently giggled as he passed by the room a few times, searching for the exit. It was clear that even he wasn't familiar with this area of the castle.

After the fourth time Xemnas went by the room, Saix jumped up and chased after him. Xion had noticed his anxiety growing, but stayed silent about it. "Superior! I apologize for going into my Beserker form and attacking you! Let me help you find your way out of this wretched castle; it's the least I could do!"

Both Xion and Melle laughed as they watched Saix trot after the furious Xemnas. Melle signaled to Xion to wait until they had left. When the sound of rapid footsteps and Saix's begging faded away, they went out of the room and continued down the winding, bent hallway.

Before long they came upon another door, similar to the one that led to where Xemnas and Saix were being held. Melle pressed the orb into the door, shattering the invisible wall so Xion could unlock the door.

Together they swung the door open to see Xigbar sleeping on the bed in the corner. Melle walked over to the sleeping Nobody and gently prodded his shoulder. "Wake up, please. It's time," she said gently.

Xigbar grumbled and pushed her hand away. "Unless it's time for target practice, I'm not moving."

"How about time to go home?" Xion offered, now standing beside her friend. "Door's open."

This didn't seem to affect the Sharpshooter. He waved his hand at them before letting it fall back onto his side. "Sleep now. Anything else later. Bye."

Xion and Melle exchanged glances. "Come on. Let's just go," Melle whispered, heading back towards the door. Xion looked back at the sleeping Nobody before closing the door (and then opening it again to check that it wasn't locked).

They soon came to the next room. After unlocking the door, they opened it to reveal Larxene throwing her knives at a small moving target. Most of the time she managed to get a bulls-eye, but a few knives still landed in the outer blue rings.

Larxene turned to the other two girls. "I'm free, right?" she asked, raising one eyebrow in the process. She smirked when Melle nodded.

"About time! Ugh, it's so boring in here. It even made me miss poker nights. And I _hate_ poker," she took her knives out of the target and strode towards Xion and Melle. "I have never been this happy to see you, Xion and whatever-your-name-is," she smirked, "and I probably never will be again!" she added with a teasing laugh. "See ya."

Xion and Melle exchanged glances. "That was weird," said the Replica. Melle nodded in agreement. "Let's get going. It's starting to get late."

The two continued down the long hall. The next room with a huge lock on it was pretty far from where they were. Xion wondered why it would be so isolated. Maybe it was bigger? Or one of the more powerful members was being kept there. Maybe two people were being kept in there, like what had happened with Xemnas and Saix.

_Why were they being kept in there in the first place? _thought Xion. _I think they have plenty of rooms here... _She looked at a few of the doors they passed by as they headed farther down. She had passed by at least five of them.

She couldn't think of a good reason as to why they would keep two members together in a room, so she decided to ask Melle. "Hey, why did you guys the Superior and Saix together in the same room?"

Melle laughed. "Remember the cupcakes?"

Xion gagged. The insanity cupcakes; also known as something she would rather not remember. But they _did_ taste delicious. Just get rid of the disturbing message on top and those would be perfect cupcakes. "I wish I didn't, but yeah."

"That's why."

"Are there others in the same room?"

"Yeah."

"But what would them being stuck in the same room accomplish?"

Melle scrunched up her face in disgust. "Because...Well...There's a better chance of them...You know..."

Xion was puzzled. "What?"

Xion didn't notice it as much as Melle did, but the situation was quickly growing very awkward. "Um...Agailia was the one to suggest it..." she trailed off, but quietly muttered, "you know how she is when it comes to yaoi..."

Xion realized what she meant. "Eww...That's just nasty..." She shuddered when she remembered the many times Agailia had tried to show her her yaoi collection. More than once Agailia had succeeded, usually with what she called AkuRoku pictures (which were Axel and Roxas in various states of undress touching each other in very inappropriate ways). The Replica didn't understand why she called it that name. 'Axel' does not have a K or it, or a U. And Roku... that was the name of that amnesiac has-no-personality-at-all Roxas impersonator. As for Aden...well, that definitely doesn't have a K in it.

Xion _really_ disliked Aden and Roku. Aden would try to hit on her whenever she happened to be in the same room as him -usually try to go farther than just hitting on her-, while Roku stared on with empty, vacant eyes.

Almost all of the Sues had empty eyes. In most people -even Nobodies- there would be a spark of light in their eyes. Something that reflected their personality. Only Melle had anything resembling that spark.

At first, it was very dim, clouded by a shroud of pain she didn't want to imagine. As she became closer to Melle, the shroud slowly lifted to reveal that light.

The two opened the next door. Inside were Xaldin and Marluxia, arguing about something. Xion glanced up to Melle and mouthed 'why?' She didn't understand what the appeal of Xaldin and Marluxia together was.

"No, I did this. It's because Xaldin kept talking about this rose and I let Marluxia keep a small flower garden in his room, so I just moved him over here. I thought Marluxia might be able to help with the rose thing," explained Melle. Xion sighed with relief. Now this actually made sense. Well, as much sense as anything in this world can.

They came close enough to where they could hear the two men arguing.

"No. Just. No," said Marluxia, shaking his head. "I know flowers. And these flowers do not need any more water."

Xaldin grabbed a handful of soil and rubbed it between his fingers. "Do you see this? The soil is bone dry! Of course it needs more water!"

"No it doesn't."

Xaldin growled and threw what was left of his handful of soil at the pink haired Nobody. He yelled in anger, summoned his scythe, and attempted to swing at the other Nobody without hitting the flowers. He missed both of them.

Before long, a huge fight broke out between the two. Gusts of wind flew around the room, hitting both Xion and Melle, as well as messing up the Graceful Assassin's hair, only causing him to become even angrier.

"I think we should just leave a note!" Xion shouted, hoping that Melle would be able to hear her over the gusts of wind and pots breaking.

Luckily, she did. "Got any paper?" Melle shouted back.

Xion shook her head. "But I do have an idea!" She walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Melle nodded and followed Xion out, making sure that the door was open before catching up to the Replica.

"Alright... That was odd." Xion waited outside of the next door for Melle. What was going to be next; walking in on someone tap dancing?

Fortunately they didn't; in the place of a tap dancing Nobody was Vexen, working on some random experiment.

Xion thought of an idea to mess with him. She giggled and signaled Melle to stay where she was. This was going to be funny.

The Replica skipped up next to the blond man. He was pouring some unknown chemical into a beaker filled with some other unknown chemical. "So," she said, leaning closer to him, "is that for your unicorn?"

He finished pouring the chemical before taking his goggles off and glaring at Xion. "Unicorns! I can't stand those horrible- Xion, how did you get in here?"

She laughed. "The door. You can go back to the castle now, but you might not like what they did to your lab," she added in a sing-song voice, "I like the unicorn in it. He's cute."

Vexen's hands started to shake. "Unicorns are in my lab!" he bellowed. "That's it! The experiment can wait!" He stomped out of the room, spurred by his hatred of unicorns and Xion's and Melle's laughter.

Once they had calmed down, they left the room. Off in the distance they could still see Vexen angrily stomping away, causing another fit of laughter from Xion. Melle simply giggled and grabbed Xion's wrist, leading her down the stark hallway to the next door.

After unlocking it, they tried to open the door. Something was blocking the doorway, keeping it from opening. Xion frowned and tried to push it open again. Whatever was blocking the doorway wasn't moving. "What do we do?" She turned around to ask Melle but she was gone. The girl looked down the hallway, but saw nothing. She sighed and leaned against the door. Instead of having the marble-like substance press against her back, she felt nothing as she realized -just a little too late- that she was falling.

She landed on the white floor flat on her back. Groaning, she managed to sit up.

"Oh! Sorry Xion!" Melle leaned next to her friend. "I didn't know you were leaning against the door." She looked over at something else. "Do you have any potions?"

Xion shook her head, closing her eyes. "Not right now... Ooh that hurt..." When she opened her eyes, she saw Melle next to her with an open potion bottle. "Here. Take this," she instructed, pushing the potion into Xion's hand. She immediately gulped down the contents of the drink. Within seconds, her back felt perfectly normal. She stood up and noticed Lexaeus close by, holding a couple of potions.

"Better?" he asked. Xion smiled. "Yep. Thanks."

He waved a hand in dismissal before putting the potions back and leaving. "He was the thing blocking the door. I used a corridor to get in here and I asked him to move. He didn't even know there was a door there," she said with a slight giggle.

After grabbing a few potions (just in case) they continued down the hall. Xion couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight inside of the next room.

In the middle of the room was a large, round white table with cards scattered all around it. Luxord sat at in one of the many chairs, each having a hand of cards in front of it. He looked down at his cards and smirked. "Full house!" he shouted triumphantly, lying his cards out onto the table.

He then jumped over to another seat and threw those cards down on the floor. "You always get a full house! I smell a cheater!" He hopped back to the previous seat. "But my dear, the cards love me. I do not have an ace up my sleeve." He rolled up both of his sleeves. "See?"

Xion watched in silence. "I remember a poker gamelike this... I couldn't play, but I watched them. It ended with half of the room destroyed and Luxord bragging to the shop Moogle." He tried to convince the Moogle that he had more money than it. Since everyone bought items and panels from the Moogle, -mainly Roxas because of his obsession with always having 99 of everything he could get his hands on- it was rich. As Xigbar would say, he was served.

Luxord was too absorbed in his imaginary poker game to notice the two girls staring blankly at him. Eventually Xion sat down in one of the tables and grabbed a hand of cards.

Too bad they never taught her how to play poker. The only card games she knew how to play were Solitare and Go Fish.

Finally he noticed her. "Ah! Xion! What brings you to my game today? Normally I don't allow the children to play poker, but I'll make an exception this time," he said grinning.

Xion sighed and shook her head. "I'm not here to play. Just go back to the castle, please. It looks like you're going crazy."

He brought his hand out and all of the cards flew into his open palm. He put the cards into one of the pockets of his coats, stood up, and started to leave. Just as he reached the doorway, he turned his head back to look at the Replica. "Aren't we all a little bit mad?" With that, he went into the blank hallway, disappearing around a corner and out of sight.

Melle leaned against the doorway and looked over to Xion, who was still sitting at the table. "Alright, we have 9 down, right?" she asked.

Xion drummed her fingers on the table thoughtfully. "Yeah. We still haven't found Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, or Axel."

Melle shifted uncomfortably. "I think we passed by one of their rooms on accident... I'll go check." Xion nodded in acknowledgment as Melle left.

Xion wondered how they could miss a room. The huge metal chains were a dead giveaway, especially since everything else was a blinding white. Maybe they were just caught up in something and didn't notice the room. Or maybe the chains were smaller. "Who knows?" she said in an exasperated tone. "I just want to go to sleep." She lied her head down on the table and closed her eyes. Within seconds her mind was teetering on the line of consciousness.

_Wait...No, I have to stay awake. Just a little longer... _Xion slowly opened her eyes. The temptation to close her eyes again and drift off to sleep was threatening to take over. Her eyelids were just so heavy. She stood up, stretched, and yawned. She could go to sleep soon enough.

Melle's head popped into the doorway. "Alright, we did. The room's in an offshoot off the main hallway. That's why we missed it," she explained. Xion walked out of the room and followed Melle down the hallway to the offshoot.

Xion almost missed it. When Melle disappeared, she retraced her steps and noticed a chasm in the wall just big enough for a person to fit into. The chasm looked clean-cut, as if someone took careful precision when making it.

Xion slipped into the chasm, which opened up into a larger area. At the end was a larger area, where Melle was waiting. "I already broke the barrier. Now you just need to unlock it," she told her.

After unlocking the door, Xion slipped into the room. It wasn't much of a surprise that they decided to put Zexion and Demyx together (sometimes jokingly called the two most useless Nobodies in the entire Organization.)

When provoked, they could be pretty powerful. However, Demyx was too lazy to do anything and Zexion's illusions were easily disrupted by tinfoil hats. Both of them were good with magic, however no one really cared about that part.

In one corner, Zexion was sitting near a few stacks of huge books. He was reading a smaller book, but Xion was too far away to make out the title. Demyx was sitting on the lone -king-sized- bed, strumming his sitar. They both looked up from what they were doing to look at Xion.

"I thought I smelled something familiar..." Zexion mused. "Wait, how did you get in here?"

"We unlocked a door." Xion said, pointing to the door the two had just come through.

"Door! There was NOT a door there before!" Demyx shouted, then sighed. "At least I finally had time to finish writing all of the songs for my new album."

"With my help, since you're horrible at writing lyrics," Zexion pointed out.

"They're not horrible and overly depressing lyrics, right?" Xion asked.

Zexion stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Of course not. He wanted to play a love song, I wrote a love song. About picnics by a lake and dancing under the moonlight." He rolled his eyes. "It was odd. Anyways, I'm going to get out of his horrid place. I'll get my books tomorrow." He stood up, still holding the book he was previously reading, and left.

Demyx laughed. "He's just mad because I claimed the bed first. He said he'd rather sleep on the floor, so he did!" He grabbed his sitar and a pile of papers next to him. He walked by Melle and stopped to examine her. "Heeeeyyyy... You look like me!" He looked absolutely astonished. "Well, if I got in a really bad crash. But that's cool! What's your name?" He asked her.

"I'm Melle. The girl brought you guys food most days," she said, giving a slight bow. "I'm sorry for locking you up."

Demyx shrugged. "I didn't have to do anything. So you're THAT girl. Wait, you're a girl!"

Xion sighed. "Go away Demyx," her sigh quickly transformed into a laugh. "You'll only confuse yourself."

He frowned. "Fine..." He tried to open a dark corridor, but nothing came. "Huh?"

"You can't open dark corridors inside of the castle anymore."

Demyx groaned, then made his way back to the huge bed. He crawled underneath the covers, fixed a few pillows, then stared at the two girls. "I'll go tomorrow," he said, "so good night."

Xion and Melle exchanged very confused glances. "If you say so..." they muttered in unison.

After quietly leaving the room and closing the door, they went out of the small hallway and back down the main path. "Hey, since most of the Sues love pairing my friends together, they're in the same room, right?" Xion asked.

Melle shook her head. "Oh no no no. If I did that, they would be out in a few days. Axel's incredibly sneaky and has almost gotten free a few times himself. Roxas isn't as bright but he's really powerful. They could easily work together and get free and I would probably..." she shuddered. "I could have done that earlier though... But I was too afraid for my safety."

They reached the next room. Xion stared blankly at the few half-melted chains on the wall -the lock was misshapen around the corners, but otherwise fine- as Melle broke the iridescent barrier. "Etsuko came and flameproofed the chains after he melted most of them. I didn't know it was possible."

Xion giggled. "That's Axel for you. I'll handle this one." After unlocking the door, the excited girl burst into the room. She noticed a human-shaped lump underneath the sheets on the bed andran towards it. After poking it a few times and getting an angry grumble in response, she smiled and started to poke the sleeping thing even faster. Before long, spiked red hair and a very angry Nobody's head appeared from underneath. "Leave me alone...Tired..." He grumbled angrily.

"Axel!" Xion shouted happily, latching onto the red-haired Nobody. "I missed you!"

"What!" The surprise in his voice came through clearly, even though he was half-asleep. "How-what-where-huh?"

"You don't have to be stuck here anymore! You can come back home! Just ignore the guys who live there now! Especially the ones that look like you and Roxas!"

"Alright, what are you talking about? Guys who live at the castle, right? What are they, lazy repo men?" Axel joked.

Xion let go of him and nervously laughed. "Well...It's a long story. You'll understand later. For now, you might want to go back to the castle. Or do what Demyx did and go back to sleep." She shook her head, deciding to stop talking before she started rambling. "Anyway, I gotta go get Roxas."

Axel gripped onto her wrist. "Is it just him?" She responded with a curt nod. "Well... Eh, I'll go with you. I'm too awake to go back to sleep now, thank you very much," he said sarcastically, getting up and pulling on an Organization coat -that happened to be on the floor-.

As they re-joined Melle, Xion couldn't help but have a big smile on her face. If Axel was okay, Roxas must be fine! Melle wouldn't do anything bad to him. After so long, the three of them would be back together again.

The last room (where Roxas was) was at the very end of the long, twisting hall. After a little while, Axel looked over at Melle. "Alright. Why do you look like Demyx got into a fight with a very angrycake?" He asked. Xion lightly smacked his arm in offense, but he didn't notice.

Melle looked away. "Long story... Let's just say I, along with the ones who captured you, are imposters."

"Imposters. Wonderful," he replied flatly.

Xion pouted. "Axel! Don't be so mean. She was the one who took care of you."

"Fine, fine. I'm not in a mood to argue right now. My brain doesn't want to do anything, especially not think."

They didn't talk for the rest of the -short- walk. When someone finally spoke, it was when Melle was unlocking the door. Axel started to fire out questions about the iridescent barrier and the orb used to unlock it. Most of the questions Melle didn't have an answer to.

After unlocking her part of the door, Melle turned away and walked past the two. "My job is done. I'm gonna go now..." She opened a dark corridor a few feet away from the two Nobodies. "Xion, if you need to find me, I think you know where I'll be." She walked into the swirling vortex and disappeared.

Axel turned to the Replica. "Hey, how come she can do that and we cant?" he asked.

Xion didn't look away from the beam of light streaming from her Keyblade. "Because she's different," she answered. Only when the lock and Keyblade dissipate did Xion look back at her friend. "Come on. It's unlocked."

Axel was the one who pushed the huge white door open. Xion followed in behind him, peeking around his side.

The two of them stared in confusion at their blond friend.

Roxas was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, next to an odd black machine. He was looking down at the white thing in his hands, a few streams of tears falling down his face. He glanced up from the white device to Axel and Xion, then back down to it. He shut the device and stood up, slowly walking towards the duo.

"Axel?" he muttered, stopping inches away from him and poking his arm repeatedly. Xion then realized that Roxas probably couldn't see her, since she was behind him.

"The one and on—ahhh!" Xion got out of the way just as Roxas tackled Axel to the floor. "You're okay! Dude, I missed you so much!" Roxas said happily, a big smile plastered on his face.

Xion looked away, holding back a grimace. "Blech." She shuddered.

"Get off, you're heavy," complained Axel. "Go tackle Xion to the ground."

He got off of the other Nobody and looked around for Xion. "Xion!" He ran and hugged her, also making her fall to the ground.

She noticed that he still had tears falling from his eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Huh? Oh..." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know... I was just watching the last part of the game where I..." He stopped when he met Xion's very confused gaze. "Never mind. Heh, you don't know how much I've missed you two."

Xion and Axel laughed. "If only you knew, Roxas..." She said smiling. "Let's go home. I can't wait to go to sleep."

"I haven't slept in the last two days..." Roxas mused. "I tried to earlier but I had a nightmare about...Tentaclaws..."

((now for a funny dream sequence yay!))

After waking up I went into the Gray Area to get my mission from Saix, just like any other day. Except when I actually got there, Saix wasn't there. In his place was some vaguely familiar girl around my age with rust colored spiky hair holding a baby.

My curiosity got the best of me, so I walked over to the girl to look at the baby. I stared at it in shock.

Now, I'm not saying I hate babies, but I'm not too fond of them. The other members say that's because I'm a teenage boy, so a cute baby doesn't affect me. Plus they cry and poop and they're hard to take care of. I'm not even allowed to have a hamster, let alone a baby.

This baby looked...Tie-dyed. It had red bangs and blonde hair that stuck up in every direction. One eye was a deep blue; the other a mint green. It cooed at me when I touched it's hair.

"Aww," the girl chirped. "He wuvs his daddy."

I looked around the room to see if anyone else was here, but it was only me, the baby, and the girl. "But... No one is here," I said blankly.

The girl glared at me. "What, you like, don't recognize your own baby? That's like, bad parenting, you know," she chided.

I backed away from her. "Wait! I don't even know you! How can we have a kid together!"

She groaned. "No! God, you are, like, sooooo retarded! Even more than Xion! I didn't have a kid with _you_! This is YOUR kid with AXEL! A-X-E-L!"

"But...how? I'm pretty sure I know how babies are made," I shuddered from the memory of Vexen's sex education lecture, then continued, "and it happens with a girl and a boy. Plus...No. Just. No."

"Nuh-uh! You two DID! You don't remember all of those hours you were in labor? Vexen was the doctor and Larxene was like the midwife-thing!" she shouted, causing the baby to whimper slightly. She immediately started to softly talk to the baby, calming it down.

I kept backing away. How-why-what? This can't be possible. I'm a guy. I don't have a...you know. I have a...the other thing. And he has...the same thing. And two of those things do NOT equal baby. And we never did anything together. I don't WANT to do anything like that with him. Isn't that technically pedophillia?

But...what if I blacked out during it? I do that a lot. Plus I don't exactly have the best memory. Maybe I was asleep the whole time during the...pregnancy. Unlikely, but possible.

But I don't want to be a dad! I can't be a dad! I'm not even 15! I'm still going through puberty! And that means that I... did THAT with Axel. And if I had that, it would have to go out my... And babies are the size of a watermelon!

Ew. Ew. Do not vomit, Roxas. Do not vomit. You're stronger than that...

"It's okay, Roxel," she cooed to the little demon thing. "You always have daddy Axel. He'll always wuv you and your cute little self." It giggled as she gently touched it's nose.

I think my jaw almost hit the floor when I heard it's name. "Roxel? How unoriginal can you get? Ugh!" I brought my hand up to my forehead. "Axel would want to name it Flame or Fire or Burny-Burn-Burn. I would name it...I don't know, Xander or something! Roxanne is a more original name for the baby than Roxel!" Alright, maybe I should calm down on the whole ranting bit.

She stuck her tongue out at me in response. I snorted. This girl was unbelievable. That demon baby thing was unbelievable. Please, please, please let this be a dream.

Then Axel casually walked in. "Isn't he adorable, Roxie?" I growled at the nickname. It made me sound like a girl. "Our wonderful child!" He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "come on. Let's go make another." I'm pretty sure the girl heard because she was gawking at us with a big smile on her face.

I woke up screaming. I like the Tentaclaw dream better than that one.

* * *

OOOOOHHHHH ROXASSSSS I'M SORRRYYY. It was just a dream, but still... ;-; I got the idea for that extra from my friend. I asked her why everyone calls the pairing AkuRoku and not Roxel -which is a much better name- and she told me that's the name for their baby. She gave me a short description, thus Roxas has to deal with that horror. Poor guy. I don't think it's possible for me to be nice to him. Oh, and anyone else almost cry at the ending of 358? It was horribly sad.

The reunion of the Organization took forever to write. My favorite part was Marluxia and Xaldin's argument. Over flowers.

Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I ran into a writing dry spot. D: For a few days, my mind was a blank. I don't know if I'll be able to finish this story before my school starts again -August 23rd-. So if I don't finish by then, updates will take longer.

Oh, and two last things. 1. I do not have anything against yaoi or it's fangirls or it's demon babies. It's just a lot of fun to make fun of it.

2. I have another story (it's called Intertwined Fates) that I update a lot more often. That's because I write it solely on my iPod and it's a lot shorter. I take that thing everywhere with me, so if I'm on a long car trip and I'm bored, I'll start writing it. Or (because I'm only allowed on the computer for so long) nothing good's on TV so I'll start writing a chapter. It's not that I'm neglecting this story, promise! :


	11. Settling Back In

Dedicated to all of my awesome readers and reviewers!

* * *

Xion was excited and relieved to have freed the Organization. The problem was that the Sues were still at the castle.

Roxas, Axel, and herself were greeted to all sorts of chaos upon returning to the castle. They didn't see anybody, but they could hear screeching, various profanities, and other fighting sounds. However, they did see Etsuko lying on one of the various couches they had scattered throughout the castle. She sat up and looked over at the trio. "Xion! Aden! Roku! I need help," she whined. "I was asleep in my room when some meanie picked me up and threw me out. Then I heard some ripping and tearing sounds, so I think he got rid of my pony posters..."

"Who's she talking about?" Roxas whispered.

"Your imposters," Xion whispered back before turning to Etsuko and letting out a huge -fake- yawn. "Sorry Etsuko, but we're too tired. We might end up falling asleep on our feet, _right_ guys?" She gave Axel a softly elbowed Axel in the ribs.

"Yeah..." He yawned as well. "Night," he said, started to walk off. Xion quickly grabbed his wrist, yanking him down so they were face to face. "Listen. I want you to take Roxas to my room, alright?" she harshly whispered.

"I heard that." Roxas pushed in-between the two. "I'm not a zombie anymore. I have a brain that I can _use_."

Xion shot a glare at the blond. "Yes, but _Roku_ doesn't." She hissed. Just trust me on this, okay? Don't say a word and just let Axel take you to my room."

"Why your room?" The two asked in unison. Xion shook her head vigorously. "Please just trust me." The other Nobodies exchanged bemused glances.

"Why are you guys like that?" Etsuko asked, getting up to watch the trio.

"Oh! No reason!" Xion said pleasantly, flashing Etsuko the biggest fake smile she could conceive, elbowing Axel again.

"Like I said, I'm tired. Come on buddy." Axel grabbed Roxas's wrist and led him down the hallway to Xion's room. Xion cast one last glance over at her friends before returning to her previous task of smiling at Etsuko. "Sorry Etsuko..." She started to walk off as Etsuko whined. "That guy is such a meanie, Xion! Will you help me tomorrow?"

"If I get up!" Xion called back jokingly, increasing her pace before turning down a corner and opening a dark corridor to get to her room faster.

Luckily, the Replica did end up in her room. Axel and Roxas had gotten there before her. Axel sat on her bed while Roxas sat on the floor and messed with a piece of paper he had found.

"You have some explaining to do, missy," Axel warned teasingly. "Firstly, why exactly are we in here?"

Xion nervously scratched the back of her head. "Well...Uh..." She sat down next to Roxas and rested her chin in her hand. "Do you want the sweet version or the blunt version?"

"Just say it. I want to go to sleep and he won't shut up until he gets his answer." Roxas stated flatly.

Xion braced herself for the boy's soon to be confused shouts/questions. "Two reasons. The first one is that I don't want you end up going to whichever room Aden and Roku are staying in tonight, and two I _really_ don't want you to meet Agailia. So now I'm going to go get the sleeping bags..." She got up and inched towards the doorway before opening the door and running off to the nearest supply closet, effectively evading their questions.

She came back dragging two huge, black sleeping bags. Axel was still sitting on her bed, but Roxas wasn't in the room. "Oh no..." She muttered, dropping the bags on the floor.

"He went to go use the bathroom. He'll be back soon."

While Xion and Axel were relatively calm during this time, the rest of the Organization was in sort of a panic. Xion learned to ignore it (the Sues had insane arguments and fights all of the time) and Axel was simply too tired to care. Fighting sounds, yelling, and many, many horrible curses flew throughout the castle. However, neither of them realized that Roxas was still out there, probably holed up in the bathroom, not daring to come out.

* * *

If Roxas was holed up in the bathroom, not daring to come out, he would have worshiped whatever benevolent force allowed him to hide. Although this is Roxas, and fate has decided to make his life a living hell.

Unbeknownst to his friends, Agailia had found him. Thinking he was Roku, she barraged him with questions about his private life. Being naive as he was, he asked her to explain.

Agailia does her best explaining through pictures (the walls of what used to be Lexaeus's room were covered in very, very bad art of the Organization members. It reminded him of Namine's room if Namine had the drawing skills of a toddler), so she opened up her laptop and opened her folder called "Org yaoi." She went to the one called AkuRoku -which, of course, caused Roxas to wonder who it was- and opened it.

Later on, when he was asked what he saw, he merely described it as unspeakable horrors. The few degrading pictures Xion saw were tame compared to the eye-vomit Roxas had to endure.

How he managed not to completely snap after seeing that puzzled the many, many psychiatrists he visited later. Maybe he was already broken. Maybe his mind was made of steel.

That's not to say that he didn't snap to some degree. At first, the pictures were tame. He watched wordlessly as she put the pictures on as a slide show. The first ones were simple – eating ice cream on top of the tower, helping each other when one was injured, laughing in a field. _Why a field?_ He thought.

However, that question was quickly pushed out of his mind as the pictures grew vulgar. A kiss turned into a face-sucking event, which soon left behind the clothes and any shred of modesty they had left.

If Agailia had shown anyone else these pictures, they would have wondered what kind of sick, demented person could sanely draw something like that. However, Roxas played the very games in which he originated from, so he was afraid that these pictures might be depicting a real event. That he had done these sick, twisted things in the past.

He had fought -and killed one- of his best friends in a different reality, who's to say he didn't allow Axel to light the both of them on fire before committing acts that shouldn't be mentioned in public. Who's to say that the Keyblade originally served a more disgusting purpose? Who's to say— why are there two of him?

The entire time Agailia asked 'Roku' if he had done any of those things with 'Aden.' Needless to say, before the slide showw was even finished Agailia's computer was smashed to bits (not only did Roxas smash it because of the mental anguish he was going through, he just liked smashing computers) and Agailia was pinned to the wall by Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

* * *

Xion blearily opened one eye to see Roxas stomping in. Upon seeing Axel somehow taking up both of the sleeping bags, his eyes doubled in size as he whimpered. The blond cast a glance over to his other friend, his eyes filled with unspeakable horrors. Xion knew then that one of her worst fears was confirmed -Agailia had found Roxas and had shown him her yaoi collection. "Did you meet a crazy girl with spiky hair?" she whispered, sitting up and patting the area on the bed next to her. He nodded solemnly and took the seat. "I...Him..." he cast a look down to Axel, "We...Ooohh..." The Nobody whimpered again, prompting Xion to pull him into a -hopefully- soothing hug. "None of that was real, Roxie, promise. It was made by crazy fangirls who know it's all fake. They just like to pretend." Xion winced slightly upon the realization that her words weren't exactly the most reassuring.

"But you don't know, Xion! I played thes-" He was interrupted by an extremely loud snore from Axel. He kicked him in the side, causing the red-haired Nobody to roll over onto his side and stop snoring. "That's why I never stay in his room," he grumbled.

"You were saying?"

"Well...I played this game, and it was horrible! Sora, he... we... you... Replica..." he trailed off.

Instantly Xion was reminded of Namine's explanation of what Xion was. Something had clearly happened to Roxas. Namine might know about it. "Hey, I don't know what happened to you, but my friend Namine," he perked up slightly, "might be able to help you."

"Namine?" Roxas asked. "I know her! Well...kinda..."

Xion giggled. "Tomorrow let's go talk to her, okay? For now... You can take my bed," she decided. "I can roll Axel off of the other sleeping bag."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and stood up to start rolling Axel over with her foot. "Go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

* * *

Xion woke up before the others. Yawning, she opened the door, peeking down the hallway. She had managed to ignore last night's commotion but as she creeped down the hallway she noticed the Sues sleeping on couches and foldout beds. Obviously the others were more than irritated at the fast that a whole bunch of imposters took over their castle, locked them up, and proceeded to ruin the place. By the massive amounts of caked up blood splattered everywhere, she guessed it quickly turned violent. She noticed that the Sues looked perfectly fine.

A sense of dread rose throughout her body. The others...would be fine, right? They clubbed the Sues to near-death then left them, right? _Right?_

As Xion snaked through the hallways (she had a mission right now: breakfast) she noticed how a few of the imposters were missing. Melle was the most obvious, but Xion thought she might know where her friend would be. However, Aime and Agailia were nowhere to be found. Aime was probably still in Xigbar's room, while Agailia...Who knows.

After getting a few pieces of toast and some fruit for herself, she decided that she might as well get some food for Roxas and Axel. They'd be waking up soon, and she was already down here, so why not?

After finding a clean tray and picking out enough breakfast items, she returned to her room to find Roxas wide awake, staring at the wall.

She set the tray down on her nightstand before sitting at the end of the bed. "Good morning."

He looked at her worriedly. "It's not possible for two guys to have a baby, right?"

Xion returned his gaze with a blank look. "Remember Vexen's lessons? It's not possible."

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you asking?"

After a long, uneasy pause, Roxas muttered, "nothing..."

"Was it a dream?"

"..."

"Roxas, whatever happened, just ignore it, alright? Now let's eat breakfast."

"But what about Axel?"

They both looked at the sleeping lump hidden underneath the layers of sleeping bag. Xion decided that she didn't want to wake him up again, so instead suggested, "how about we let him sleep? Besides, we still have to visit Namine."

"Oh, alright..."

* * *

Xion figured that Namine would know what to do about Roxas, because Namine always knows what to do. Besides, Namine would probably be happy to see him. She may be a -now sort of- Replica of the least observant Nobody in existence, but she could tell Namine had a little 'thing' for her friend. It was strange considering they had never met, but Roxas apparently knows her...

Xion knocked on the door to Namine's room with Roxas standing behind her. Namine opened the door and gasped. "Roxas?" she asked. "Xion, did you-"

Xion cut her off. "Yeah, they're all free."

"And the imposters?"

"Still here."

Namine clicked her tongue in annoyance. "What are you going to do about them? And why is Roxas with you?"

Xion nervously shifted from one foot to the other. "I don't know, but Roxas is talking about crazy things and I though you mind understand what he's talking about," she blurted out. Both of her blond friends stared at her with a look of confusion.

"I am not crazy!" Roxas huffed. "It's just..." He trailed off, hanging his head down in defeat.

Namine giggled. "I might know what he's talking about. Come in, both of you."

Xion looked away, trying not to laugh at how weird this would turn out. "Well...I gotta go back to the castle and make sure everyone's fine. Maybe try to think of a plan to get the imposters out."

"Hey!" Roxas complained. "I want to help too!"

Xion shrugged. "Fine, fine. Just come back to the castle. You should be able to find me." With that, the Replica opened a dark corridor and left, leaving the other two to wonder what exactly she was planning to do.

* * *

Lexaeus never had the best memory. He was excellent at remembering names and faces, but not events. Most of all, he couldn't remember numbers.

Back when he was a scientist, he was the one who was supposed to take notes and perform live experiments. But when it came to carefully following directions that involved numbers, he was lost. More than once he ruined the lab because he thought he was supposed to pour three tablespoons of something, when he was supposed to only pour one.

He was also pretty bad at remembering events. When they were ambushed, he could tell you exactly what the people looked like, but he couldn't tell you when it happened.

So when he went back to the castle, only to be greeted by a smiling girl who resembled him (if he was a 5'2 95 pound 15 year old girl with spiky hair) who called him dad, he just assumed she was the by-product of some drunken fling he had years ago.

After a quick introduction, Lexaeus started to try to figure out who this girl's mother was. "So, who is your mother?" he asked.

Agailia stared blankly at him. "What do you mean? Of course you know!"

"Was it Maranda? Elyane? Tina?"

"Like, what are you talking about?"

Lexaeus sighed. He wasn't usually one to get impatient, but with such a simple question it was hard not to be slightly annoying. "Your mother. Who is she?"

Agailia giggled, spurring Lexaeus to warily watch her. "Cloud, dad! Cloud!"

Lexaeus thoughtfully brought his hand up to his chin. He didn't remember a Cloud. He wasn't sure if he had even _met_ a Cloud before. Agailia scoffed. "You like, don't remember the love of your life? Your one and like, only and all that stuff?"

Lexaeus shook his head.

Agailia screamed, "YOUR LIKE, LIKE, LIKE, BOYFRIEND! YOUR LIKE, LOVER! MY OTHER DADDY!"

Now, Lexaeus was a Nobody who didn't like conflicts. It was fine when it was unavoidable or against an enemy, but not against this little girl claiming to be his daughter. He was pretty sure he had never slept with a man, especially not one named Cloud. Seriously, what kind of name is that? Candy Apple would be a better name than Cloud.

So he did what Lexaeus does best: he shut up and went to sleep. Agailia continued to rant for a few more minutes, but eventually she gave up and went to sleep herself. They both decided that this was a topic better approached in the morning, when they had energy to argue.

* * *

When Roxas stepped into Namine's room after Xion left, both of their nerves tried to take over. They were nervous for different reasons, but they were still nervous.

Roxas because...well, look what he had just gone through. And here was this girl who supposedly knew what he was talking about. What he thought was the truth (he was half-right). _What_ is she exactly?

On the other hand, Namine was nervous because this was the first time she had met Roxas in this dimension. Sure, she had met him before, but never here. She wasn't sure if he still had to go back to Sora. Xion might be able to survive on her own now, but Roxas...she didn't know.

So they both stood in the white room, unsure of what to say or what to do. Namine noticed Roxas's eyes constantly flickering between all of the pictures she had posted on the wall. "You can look at them if you want," she said.

He slowly started to walk around the perimeter of the room, carefully observing each and every picture. "I remember some of these..." he muttered.

An idea popped into her head. She had recently cleaned off the huge table in the middle of the room to post of the pictures on the walls. Xion wanted her to try to figure out what Roxas was talking about, so he could just take the pictures of the things he remembered off of the walls and set them onto the table. "If you remember that happening, please set it here," she said, setting her hand onto the table. Immediately he started to pull off the pictures, trying not to pull the tape off in the process and damage the picture. Before long, the table was covered in various drawings.

When he finished, she motioned for him to sit down as she started to look through the drawings he had pulled off of the walls. A few were from before the imposters came, but a good amount of them were from the alternate reality. The one where mostly everyone died. Now she wasn't the only one who remembered that time... But what did it do to his mind?

"How do you know about these?" she asked, holding up a few of her drawings depicting the alternate reality as well as a few of Sora's journey. One was Sora going into the flower, one of Sora and his friends going to fight Xemnas, and another of him finally seeing the flower Sora was sleeping in.

He took a long time to answer. "Well...this is gonna sound crazy, but stick with me, alright?" He started to explain these 'games' Melle had brought him to keep him occupied, and how it had felt so real, so familiar. He explained what happened in said games.

Namine vaguely knew about these 'games,' and how in separate dimensions they were merely items for entertainment, but she had never seen one herself. She knew a lot about it, but she was never sure if it was real.

Until now.

After he finished speaking, Roxas still seemed uneasy. "Hey, there's one more thing... I met this girl, and she showed me...bad things. Did...did they happen too?" He looked straight at her, his eyes full of an intense fear. Namine had to look away from the unnerving gaze. "If you mean a girl who looks like Lexaeus, then no. It's not real."

He instantly calmed down. "Oh, thank that stupid heart shaped moon in the sky... But how were they made?"

Namine sighed. He was NOT going to like this answer.

* * *

Yaoi fangirls don't hurt me. I have nothing against you. ;-; Roxas don't hurt me. I don't even know if I can make it up to that guy by now. Namine is there to help. Btw, anyone catch the FFVI references from Lexaeus? The last one may be hard to get, but it's the Japanese name for one of the main characters. Oh, and Melle will return soon enough.

I have an idea for a sequel now! =D My previous idea wasn't all that good, but this one I like a lot more. Granted, there are still a few chapters before the end, but it doesn't hurt to think ahead!

This will probably be the last chapter for this week. I promised myself I was going to re-play KHII over the summer (last time I played it...Christmas?) and beat it completely on Normal Mode, so wish me luck! I have five days. .-. Because then school starts and I will be swamped with honors work. -_-; Hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are always nice.


	12. Roxas Takes A Class In Badassery

Thank you reviewers! I dedicate this chapter to you guys and of course, Roxas, because his life sucks.  


* * *

"Superior!" Xion called out, knocking on the Organization's only pink door. "Superior! Can you call a meeting for me?" From inside she heard shouting, things crashing, and various profanities flying through the air (not like that wasn't normal). She tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Superior!"

She jumped away from the door and summoned her Keyblade when something flew against the door. It made a soft thud before falling to the ground. "What. Do. You. Want." Xemnas deadpanned from inside. It sounded like something was wailing near him as he spoke.

"I need to call a meeting."

"Go find someone else."

Xion scratched the back of her head. Xigbar had come back to the castle but he was ignoring everything until he finished his coffee. As for Saix...she couldn't find him. "The others won't help me," she explained.

"!" Someone wailed from inside. "Forgive meeeeee!" Xion sighed softly, recognizing the voice as Saix. She heard a smack and a yelp of fright. "Do it yourself." Xemnas ordered. She assumed he was talking to her. "Now leave me alone. My Advil still hasn't kicked in."

"But-"

"Xion so help me I will get Saix to reduce you to a pile of gore if you don't leave right now."

Xion's eyes widened with fright. He usually threatened the others, but never this seriously. "Yes, Superior." She opened a dark corridor and started to step into it before stopping when she heard the door near her hastily unlock. Xemnas seemed to be seething with rage. Saix was handcuffed to him, wailing apologies.

He turned to the Replica. "He handcuffed himself to me then ate the key. I'd shove my arm down his throat to get it, but only Kingdom Hearts what else he's stuffed down his maw."

"I'm not coughing it back up until you forgive me!" Saix cried. "Pleeeeaaaasssseeeeee!" Xemnas sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose with his hand. "Unlock it and just rid me of these imposter assholes and I will promote you." He stated flatly. Xion wasn't entirely sure if he was serious, but she raised her weapon to the handcuffs. A single beam of light shot out of the end, causing the handcuffs to fall to the ground. Xemnas nodded before going back into his room, slamming the door on Saix's face. He started clawing the door like a stuck kitten, wailing, "Xemnas! Don't demote meeeeee," as he did so. The Replica blinked in confusion. Saix has never been like this, ever. Even as a Beserker he was less 'emotional' than he was now.

Xion decided not to snicker and keep watching the older member's breakdown. She opened a dark corridor and left to go summon the others.

* * *

She had managed to get almost the entire Organization to come to the meeting. Even Demyx, who had sleepily stumbled out of a dark corridor just seconds before. The only ones who weren't present were Roxas (who was with Namine, hopefully learning how to cope with his recent mental torture), Saix, and Xemnas.

She looked around at the 13 blinding white thrones. She didn't have one herself, but she needed to sit up there. It was almost impossible to hear someone from the very bottom of the room. She thought about taking Roxas's, but he could come back any second. Eventually she decided to take Xemnas's throne. She had always wanted to sit in it. Then again, so had everyone else, but only the other original members had ever gotten away with it. Though something told her that Axel had sneaked in a few times to imitate the silver-haired Nobody.

"Alright! Now to..." She tried to remember what Xemnas usually said before starting a meeting. It had been so long since they had all been summoned together that she had forgotten. "...Well, let's start this meeting!"

"Alright, who the hell are those imposters?" Xigbar grumbled, setting his mug of coffee in mid-air. He had a perfectly good armrest six inches below, but why shouldn't he use his awesome powers for stupid reasons?

"I'll start from the beginning..." Xion took a long, deep breath, then explained the Sue's story. Most of it was what she had figured out, but she didn't forget to include what Melle had told her too. When she finished, she looked around at the other members-her family. She laughed slightly, knowing that so many of them didn't feel the same way and never would, even if they did get their hearts back.

"So, you're telling me that they waltzed in here and pretended to be us!" Larxene yelled. "They deserve to DIE." Yells of agreement rose from around the room.

"I never slept with a man..." Lexaeus remarked. "Two males cannot have children together unless there was a surrogate mother..." He stared down at the floor blankly, trying to find a logical explanation for Agailia's creation.

"My lab had UNICORNS in it! UNICORNS!" Vexen screamed. "God-forsaken UNICORNS!" The other founding members expressed their sympathies for their fellow founder, leaving the others to look around in confusion.

"My garden is ruined..." Marlxuia hung his head. "All that work-gone!"

"I dunno about you, but my Sue seemed pretty messed up already," said Demyx.

Xion nodded. "Yeah, about the Sues..." she scratched the back of her head nervously. "They can't exactly die. The only one that can is Demyx's." She winced slightly at the fact that she referred to her friend as one of them.

"Then let's kill that one enough times for all of them!" Larxene suggested gleefully. Xion gave her a look of horror. "No! She saved you! She's not bad! Who do you think took care of you?"

"I'm not going to be okay until I kill someone," Larxene retorted. "Why not the one who can die?"

"Then what do we do about the others? She's the only one who knows anything about them who would help us," Xion replied with a knowing smirk. The Organization may be cruel, but not stupid. Mostly.

Sad sighs echoed across the room. "Then how do we get rid of them?" Someone asked.

"Better yet, where are they?"

A few of the members disappeared in swirls of darkness before re-appearing seconds later. "Sleeping."

"How do we get rid of them?"

Xion sighed. She didn't know at all. But Melle might. "I don't know." She confessed. "By tonight I promise I'll have a plan. Until then...Maybe tie and gag them?"

The more violent members expressed their joy through happy shrieks and menacing laughs. "Wait!" Xion called out. "Before you go...Be careful. They can be powerful," she warned. "And ruthless."

The others started to leave, but stopped when Axel called out. "Wait! I have a few questions for you, Xion, but I'm thirsty, so I'll go get myself a drink. No, it can't wait." Xion sighed in exasperation.

"You others should seriously stay. It might help," he teased before leaving in a swirl of darkness. Surprisingly, the others stayed, although in a very impatient manner.

He came back, toting not one, but two items. A water bottle and what looked like a Roxas on his lap. "Look who I found!" he announced. "C'mon. Get in your throne," he ordered to the blond. "You looked like you bathed in sparkles and I don't want any of that."

_Sparkles?_ Xion gasped. "No, that's not-"

"You never mind normally..." said 'Roxas.' Xion groaned, knowing that only Axel would happen to run into Roku on the rare moment he was without Aden. And at now, of all times.

Now she knew why Xemnas always carried around a bottle of Advil. She massaged her temples, trying to get her newly formed headache to leave.

"What's wrong with you?" Axel asked, laughing. "You practically tried to hug me to death. Honestly, I'm surprised you even know what a hug is, zombie boy!"

"Zombie?" Roku asked, giving Axel his infamous blank stare. It was extremely close to Roxas's blank stare, but where it was kind of cute with his boyish charm, but the sparkles made it look downright...bishie. Xion groaned even louder than before.

"We haven't done that before, but I'm willing to do anything for you." Roku said. Now it was Axel's turn for a blank look while the more mature members burst out laughing.

"I knew it! I KNEW he was gay! Luxord, you owe me a lot of munny!" Marluxia purred. "Fork all 10000 of it over."

As if on some kind of twisted cue, just as Luxord was reaching into his wallet and grumbling about how he had spent it all last night, and just as Roku turned up the bishie a few notches and leaned in to forever scar Axel, Roxas appeared, standing on one of the arms of Axel's throne. He seethed with rage upon seeing Roku preparing to cater to all of the yaoi fangirls that would now and forever haunt his dreams. Just before his lips reached Axel's (Xion gagged watching it, while the other members howled with laughter), Roxas roared with anger. "YOU!" he hissed, causing Roku to stop and stare at him in shock. "YOU. ARE. THE. REASON. WHY. THEY. THINK. I'M. GAY. FOR. THIS. IDIOT." He pointed to Axel as he screamed the last word. "I HATE YOU!" With another shout, he kicked Roku off of Axel, grinning deviously in triumph as the Sue hit the ground with a loud splat. He leaned over the edge and shot a few blasts of Thundaga, then threw Oblivion and Oathkeeper down at the Sue before teleporting to his own seat.

The others took a long time to stop laughing. The all clutched their sides as tears ran down their faces from laughing so hard. Even Xion laughed at the sudden display of rage from the usually calm -and confused- Nobody.

"Alright, who taught Roxas how to be badass?" Zexion asked with an amused grin. The Keyblade Wielder glared at the other Nobody and ordered him to shut up. Strangely, he obeyed.

One by one, the others disappeared -Xion figured they went off to try to attempt to upstage Roxas by attacking their Sue in an even more spectacular manner, while Demyx muttered something about more sleep- until it was just a very confused Axel, a very angry Roxas, and Xion.

"Axel, are you gay for me?" asked the blond. Xion had never seen a more serious look from him in her life, though she could understand why he was asking his friend that.

Axel laughed. "If I WAS, do you really think you would be asking me that? Don't you think I would have told you by now?" Xion wlistened with interest. She knew exactly how this was going to end, so she leaned back in Xemnas's seat, eagerly watching the events unfold.

Roxas looked stumped. "Well...yeah, but still. You saw that _thing_ tried to do! You didn't do anything!"

"Imagine if a sparkly me tried to do that to you. What would _you_ do?"

Roxas shuddered, trying so hard -and miserably failing- not to imagine that. "I would be too shocked to move, but when I could, I'd kill him."

"Now you know what I thought. Though I'd probably just stay away from you after that."

"Alright..." Roxas stared down at the floor and the twisted body -not corpse because he can't die- of Roku. "What would you do if I faded away?"

Xion snorted. He was on a roll. This might take a little bit longer than she expected, but she was positive of the end result.

"I'd miss you," the redhead stated flatly.

"Would you turn Sora into a Heartless if I went back to him?"

Both Xion and Axel looked at Roxas in shock. Axel voiced the question running through both of their heads. "You know about Sora?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm his Nobody, Xion's his Replica. Now would you?"

Axel paused to think about his answer. "Well, yeah. I'd do anything for you guys." Roxas raised an eyebrow with a smug smirk on his face. "I thought so..." the blond murmured.

Axel clapped his hands together. "Alright! This is weird. How about we go get some ice cream?" The two younger members hopped up excitedly. "Yeah!" They agreed. _That_ was what Xion was waiting for.

Later that day Roku asked Aden who he had asked to cosplay as Roxas and why he kicked him off the chair.

* * *

While most of the Organization gleefully tortured their imposters, Xemnas had more pressing matters to ignore. Like the second in command howling apologies at his door.

Xemnas kept Saix as the second in command so he wouldn't have to stand around all day and give missions. He was fine staying cooped up in his room all day, doing endless supplies of paperwork that never was. He didn't know where half of it came from, but it gave him an excuse to be alone.

Saix was a loyal worker. Conversely, he was a little too loyal to Xemnas and a little _too_ devoted to his job.

He tried his best to ignore the wails of the Beserker as he rummaged through his drawers, destroying any stuffed animals he found in the process. He sighed with relief upon pulling out a bottle of Advil and hastily opened it, letting out a loud sigh when nothing was in it. The dull headache he always had became a painful throb, aggravated by Saix's annoying cries. He lied down on his bed -he had stripped it of it's pink blankets, leaving a bare matress in it's place- and shoved his head underneath a pillow.

All he could smell was berries. While Vexen hated unicorns because of a broken childhood dream, Xemnas hated berries because he was allergic to them. Even coming into contact with one could make him break out into hives. He hoped that the smell came from some perfume and not actual berries.

Not even the almighty, ruler over everything that is nothing, leader of Organization XIII can get a break. He groped around the bed for his bottle of soda, but found a bowl in it's place. He removed his head from under the pillow to look at it.

Inside of the bowl were dozens of blackberries. Xenas coiled back in disgust, but by then it was too late. He started to panic as he tore through his room, searching for his medication. Out of desperation, he quickly went to his door and unlocked it. "Saix, go get me my hives medication and I won't demote you."

Saix looked up at him gratefully. "Yes Superior!" He was gone in a swirl of darkness. Xemnas experienced a rare moment where he hoped that Saix would return quickly.

He wasn't entirely sure why he still dealt with all of their insanity. Maybe he should make Saix leader and take a vacation to a place far, far, away.

* * *

HA! HA! I've been wanting to do the Roxas 'killing' Roku scene for forever. Take it as a sign of him killing his inner bishie, leaving behind that badass who could use two Keyblades WITHOUT magical pants.

Honestly, in-game I prefer Axel, Roxas, and Xion to have a friendship over two of them having a romantic relationship. And I like AxelxRoxas. ._. I also like making fun of it. If Square-Enix decided to make that pairing canon, I would be D: instead of :D Besides, 14 year olds should not be dating however-old-Axel's-are. Thats why I'd like to see Namixas instead in-game. Yes, I'm weird.

Xemnas can't catch a break. Now Xion knows how that feels.

My schedule has been hectic. D: What with starting high school and starving myself of sleep from playing too much KHII. But I beat it completely! Took me 70 hours. -_-; The next chapter should be up before Monday and it should be longer than this chapter. Please tell me what you thought about it!


	13. The Beginning of the End

Dedicated to disneytiger, because of you I now have an idea for Roxas in the sequel. *Cue evil laughter* Oh, and also dedicated to all the male KH fans out there. If any of you are reading this, give me a shout-out.

* * *

Even though Twilight Town had a perpetual sunset, there was a certain time of day where the sunset became even more beautiful than before. Even the locals weren't entirely sure why that happened, but they enjoyed the few moments of sheer beauty.

Even Nobodies could enjoy the majesty of it's beauty. Xion, Roxas, and Axel sat on top of the clock tower after finishing their ice cream just to watch the massive fireball hang in mid-air, like they had for countless days before everything went insane.

"I never realized how much these moments up here meant to me until they were gone... Sitting up here, eating the best food in the universe with my best friends. Nobodies can't love, but if they could, I'd love it." Roxas declared as he slowly twirled the stick between his fingers. "No way! I got another WINNER!"

Axel eyed him suspiciously. "Did you just say _another_ winner? Where was I when you got the first one?"

"Castle Oblivion. When I thought you faded away."

He nodded slowly, then threw his head back and laughed unexpectedly. Xion wondered why he thought that was so funny. "Don't I feel special? You kept that one just for me!"

"Yeah, and you still get it in the end..." the blond muttered darkly, not loud enough for Axel to hear, but not quiet enough for Xion to ignore. She shook her head, deciding against asking. All day long he had been spouting off random, cryptic references that flew over everyone else's head. Though something told her that Namine probably got all of those crazy references.

He kept twirling the stick around in his hands like it was a medal. In a way, it was. His medal for surviving all of the crap he had lived through, including (unbeknownst to Xion) watching everyone he's ever cared about die -in one way or another- because of him. The least they all deserved was a cold bar of sea-salt ice cream.

Alas, Roxas just had to drop the WINNER stick. He watched with horror as it slipped out of his hands and fell to the ground hundreds of feet below.

"Reminds me of the time you guys got drunk, except this time I get free ice cream!" Axel commented happily.

Xion looked away and growled, "don't remind me..."

Roxas kept staring at the ground in horror. Even as he disappeared into a dark corridor to retrieve it, he still had that look on his face. The others watched as some white...thing appeared out of nowhere. It approached the area where the stick fell as Roxas stepped out of a corridor. "Hey! Give that back!" he shouted. The thing took off with Roxas on it's tail, shouting unintelligible insults that only he would say.

Both Axel and Xion sighed. "Who should get him?" The redhead asked. "Or should we just leave him?"

Xion thoughtfully tapped her chin. "Hmm... I think...he'll be fine," she concluded. "He may not look like it, but he's powerful."

"I've never seen anyone kick someone else off of a throne before."

"I didn't know anyone could wield two Keyblades at once."

"Me neither."

"So...what should we do?" Axel asked, leaning back until he was almost lying down.

"You know Saix better than me. Can you do me a favor?" Xion asked, remembering what had happened what seemed like years ago. Demyx had framed her. Now it was time for payback.

"Saix, eh? Sounds like it's gonna be fun." He grinned mischievously at the Replica. "When can we do it?"

* * *

After some well deserved revenge, Xion sat down at her favorite spot in the castle; the small tower with the huge clearing, giving someone one of the best views of the heart shaped moon. She watched the celestial body's soft glow as if in a trance. It gave her hope.

Hope that everything would be alright: that the Sues will leave, that Roxas will get a break, that Namine can find her own place to call home, and that Melle would be safe.

"Melle? Where are you?" Xion whispered.

A quiet reply came from across the clearing. "Xion?" The Replica looked over to the source of the sound, but nothing was there. Just empty space.

Then the space itself started to vibrate. Melle stepped forward out of the distorted space and joined Xion on the curb. "Hey..." She fiddled with the clear orb in her lap. It reminded Xion of the 'key' she used in Castle Oblivion.

"Melle, how do we get rid of the Sues?" she asked with a bluntness that surprised both of them, figuring that she might as well get to the point quickly.

Melle looked away, frowning. "I don't know... I'm sorry."

Xion waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't be. It's not your fault." She smiled at her friend. "We'll find a way."

"You think so?"

Xion nodded. With everything that had been happening, she figured that there was a way to make the Sues leave.

Since they couldn't die, she knew that they would have to make them go somewhere else. Then they would need to find a way to keep the Sues from coming back.

Even if it was just a temporary solution, it was better than letting them stay here. Xion shivered at the thought of what would happen if they stayed here longer. What if someone faded away? She didn't want to think about what would happen.

"Do you know a way to make them go somewhere else for a little while?" Xion asked, knowing that Melle probably didn't.

She was right. The Demyx impersonator shook her head sadly, strands of dark blonde hair falling in her face. She combed them back with her fingers before speaking again. "They have their hearts set on staying here. I'm just glad that the others should still be asleep."

"When I got up this morning, I saw all of this blood on the walls. It was disgusting," she replied, trying not to let her voice break. "But everyone was fine when I talked to them at the meeting..." She trailed off, leaving them both in an uneasy silence. "What if...what if they weren't okay? They're my...my...family!" The Replica barely managed to keep herself from choking up. "Even the ones who hate me. They're still family..."

Melle gently patted her shoulder. "Xion, I promise, even if I get hurt in the end, that I'll make sure that your family stays safe. Nobody will fade away. You won't fade away."

"Thanks, Melle... But why would you promise me this?"

"You're the only friend that never tried to hurt me or use me. Nobody in my world is truly nice to me. I'm not perfect like they are... I was supposed to be an Anti-Sue, but I'm so horrible that I'm not even good at that."

Her friend's words were a double-edged sword to Xion. On one hand, she felt glad that she actually took the time to become the girl's friend, but originally she only did it because she knew where the real Organization was. She usually kept the guilt pushed to the back of her mind, but that brought it full force into her thoughts.

"Yeah..." Xion sighed sadly. "And Melle, I promise that you're not going to get hurt. Now, would you come with me to go see what happened to Roxas? He chased after some white thing that stole his WINNER stick last I saw him."

Melle stood up and reached out a hand to help up the other girl. "Don't worry. He could probably beat every other member of the Organization if he wanted to," Melle said, trying to reassure the other girl. Xion nodded, knowing that he could.

* * *

They found Roxas in front of the Station Plaza holding some futuristic gun and the WINNER stick. He examined the gun with an odd curiosity, making sure not to touch the glowing trigger.

The girls stood next to the blond. Xion sighed with relief, glad that her friend was okay. Melle gingerly touched the gun, recoiling back at the soft ting it made. "Where'd you get that?" They asked in unison.

"This?" He asked, holding up the gun. "That white...thing was a rabbit. I chased it for a while until it found this gun and gave me it and my WINNER stick," he explained. "It was weird..." He handed the gun to Xion, who carefully accepted it. "Read the note."

It read:

_Xion_

_Help with sues_

_Shoot them_

_They go bye_

_Not gone forever_

_Back in month_

Xion blinked after reading the note. "And you got this from a rabbit!" She asked in disbelief. He nodded briskly. "Weird, right?"

"How...oddly convenient," Melle commented. "Just when we needed it too."

Xion turned the gun over in her hands. The dark blue metal made a soft ting each time her fingers touched it. Pulsating neon green rings encircled the entire gun, matching the trigger and the small ball at the end. It seemed to fit perfectly in her hand, like it was meant for her.

"I just shoot them with this and they leave?" Xion asked as she made a dramatic pose and accidentally pulling re trigger, causing a nearby Shadow to disappear in a flash of neon green light, accompanied by a screech that the trio hoped was caused by the gun and not the Shadow.

"Whoa! It's gone!" Roxas exclaimed, jogging over to the spot where the Shadow was. Not a single trace of the Heartless was left.

"Just wait... It'll come back," Melle warned the blond. "They can go between worlds too."

Roxas nodded slowly. "Yeah...I forgot about that..."

Xion stared at the two of them. "How do you know that?" The older members had taken the two of them out on 'lesson missions' all of the time but she didn't remember ever learning that. Though it would have been a helpful fact to know.

"Um..." They said in unison, nervously shifting around. They exchanged glances then stayed silent. Xion tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting..."

"Well-" Roxas began, but Melle finished his sentence, "-we found out in Castle Oblivion."

Roxas looked at her, stunned yet with a smile on his face. "You know, I did! That's awesome!"

Xion sighed. "Alright, alright. Now let's go back to the castle."

"And get rid of Roku?" Roxas asked hopefully. "Can I shoot him?" Xion was mildly disturbed at his huge smile. He was always a little impulsive when it came to violence (he _used_ to have his own laptop, but he smashed it...she had no idea why he did it), but this was a little extreme for him.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Melle asked him.

He hung his head in defeat. "I know you have to pull the thing on the bottom..."

Xion raised an eyebrow. "The trigger?"

He nodded. "Yup. That thing."

Melle shook her head and opened a dark corridor. "Shall we?"

The two younger Nobodies nodded and followed the older girl into the swirling vortex.

* * *

The three of them arrived in front of the Castle That Never Was. Xion led the other two in a brisk walk up the shimmering icy blue path. Roxas proudly toted the gun and pretended to shoot the lesser Nobodies that worked around the castle. Whenever they noticed, they hissed at him or tried to attack him out of anger. They always stopped when he summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Only the Samurai's ignored him.

As they headed higher into the castle, an odd thought struck Xion. "Shouldn't we tell the others first?" She wondered out loud. "I think they might want to know..."

Roxas waved the gun nonchalantly. "Lets get rid of them first." His neutral expression turned into a devilish grin. Xion guessed he was thinking about shooting Roku. "Then tell the others."

The Replica turned to her other blonde friend. "What do you think?"

Melle shrugged. "I'm not sure... Sorry."

Xion sighed, knowing that she would have to be the one to decide. She stopped and tapped her foot slowly as she thought about what to do. If she decided to tell them, it would take a lot longer to teleport the Sues away. On the other hand, if she didn't, the other Organization members might get mad at her.

After a few minutes, she started to walk again. She decided that getting rid of them now was better than getting rid of them later.

They rounded a corner and found Richard McDoom Death III calmly drinking a glass of lemonade as his lances flew around the room, destroying the loose papers caught up in the mini-storm.

Roxas quickly handed Xion the gun before backing away. Xion shot a glare at him before sneaking forward, making sure that she wasn't seen by her target. Luckily, he was paying no attention to them.

She jumped forward and pulled the trigger, releasing a huge beam of neon green light aimed right for the man. He summoned two of his lances and kept them in front of him like a makeshift shield. The beam harmlessly bounced off of the lances.

The Sue roared with anger. "You WILL pay for that!" He stood up and walked towards Xion. Every time he took a step forward, she took a step back. The odd gusts of wind that had been swirling around turned into a whirlwind, buffering everyone nearby.

"Xion! Run!" shouted Melle as she reached out to the Replica. Xion turned and ran to her friends as Roxas summoned his Keyblades and jumped in front of her.

Richard snarled and swung his lance at the smaller boy. He ducked and retaliated with swinging Oathkeeper at his leg, causing him to stumble and run face-first into Oblivion's hilt. "Xion!" The blond shouted, "get him!"

Xion shakily raised the gun. "A-alright..."

Richard slowly straightened up, his eyes burning with hatred. Roxas barely rolled out of his way as Xion pulled the trigger and hit the Sue in his chest. He roared loudly as he dissipated in the flash of green light.

Roxas and Melle joined Xion, each panting heavily. "One down," Xion started, "and 11 to go," finished Roxas.

"I hope no one comes to see what just happened..." Melle whispered.

"I think it'll be fine. Now let's go," said the Replica as she started to head down the hall.

As the trio headed deeper into the castle, Xion noticed how anxious Melle was becoming. Every few steps she'd look around nervously, twiddle her thumbs, run a hand through her hair, or some other nervous habit. Finally, Xion's curiosity got the best of her. "Whats wrong?" She asked her friend.

"Well... I'm sorry, but could I go for a little while? There are a few things I need to do," she answered.

The two Nobodies exchanged confused glances. "Uh, sure," said Xion. "You can go."

Melle faded into a dark corridor with a grateful smile. Xion couldn't fathom what exactly was wrong; she opted to believe the (most likely false) explanation of she didn't want to send away the Sues, even though they won't be hurt.

The nagging feeling in the back of her head told her that the real reason was much more confusing than that.

As they continued into the castle, the two friends heard a distant howl. Xion had a faint smile, knowing that was Ulfr, while Roxas stopped to wonder if there were Bad Dogs in The World That Never Was.

Xion bolted towards the sound, leaving her confused friend struggling to keep up with her. "Wait! I don't have any haste panels!" He called out to her.

Xion didn't hear the boy and continued on, assuming he was following right behind her.

She ran out onto a balcony to find Ulfr crouching on the ground like a dog, staring up at Kingdom Hearts and howling. His tail twitched erratically with each step she took closer to him.

His howl was replaced by a low, sinister growl. "Why are you here?" he snarled, keeping his gaze locked on Kingdom Hearts.

Xion fumbled with the gun and tried to aim at the dog-Sue. Some part of her -probably reminiscent of Sora- wanted to respond with a witty retort, but she couldn't think of one. "Uh..." As her finger tightened on the trigger, Ulfr spun to face her. In one quick movement he knocked the gun out of her grasp, leaving it to skitter across the balcony. "NO!" He snarled, bearing a set of bright, sharp, canine teeth.

Immediately Xion summoned her Keyblade and swung it at his face. He pressed his body to the ground and swiped at both of her legs. She jumped just in time for his claws to miss her skin, but not her pant legs.

He rolled out of the way as she tried to bring her Keyblade down onto his head. He pounced on her from the side and knocked her over. The sudden impact caused her Keyblade to go flying.

Ulfr sneered at the girl he had just pinned to the floor. "Why?" He growled, his face just inches away from Xion's. She tried not to grimace from the hot, nasty smell. "You don't belong here," she snarled back, trying to buy herself a little time. It shouldn't take too long before her Keyblade reappeared in her hand; she just needed to stall until then.

"Lady Etsuko allows me here. I do. _You_ don't," he retorted, baring his sharp canines.

"What do you mean? I'm one of the real members of Organization XIII! You guys are nothing but imposters!"

The dog-Sue chuckled. "Really?" His voice was slowly going away from it's usual throaty growl. The seemingly forced, foreign sounds coming out of his throat grew less feral with each word. "Why are there 13 chairs? 13 rooms in Proof of Existence? Not 14!"

Honestly, Xion wasn't sure why. Yes, she wasn't a Nobody, but a Replica. Technically, she was just a special kind of Nobody. She didn't have a heart of her own, or real emotions. That didn't mean that she didn't feel emotions.

She knew she loved her friends. She knew that she cares about these twisted people she calls family.

She was treated as a member of the Organization. She didn't get any special treatment (Saix's hatred of her didn't count in her mind, since he couldn't stand Roxas either). So then why didn't she get the things the others got? Was it because she was a Replica? "I...don't know," she confessed.

Ulfr laughed in triumph. "Because you're one of us!" He yelled with a sadistic kind of glee. "When Lady Etsuko transported us here, you somehow snuck in!"

Xion stammered in confusion. "Y-y-you t-think I'm a-a..." She paused, letting what he just said sink into her mind. "A SUE!" She screamed, her Keyblade reappearing in her hand. She smacked Ulfr in the side with it. He stumbled off of her enough for her to sit up and hit him again, knocking the wind out of him. She stumbled over the Sue and grabbed the gun and deftly pulled the trigger. The green light enveloped the Sue, who howled in defeat as he disappeared.

Xion slumped to the ground. "They..they think I'm a Sue..." She said, punctuated by weak laughter. "It all makes sense... Etsuko didn't lock me up because they thought I was a Sue...ha ha ha haa... Yeah right..."

Roxas finally ran into the room, panting heavily. He stopped to catch his breath before speaking. "I heard...screaming. You ok?" He was still panting, albiet less than before.

Xion nodded. "Saix's Sue is gone... They thought I was one of them... Funny, right?"

Roxas stared into the distance with a blank look. "You're a Replica... Vexen made you and Replica-ku... You came here a little bit after I did... But they think you're one of them? How?" He asked. "I thought they knew all about us."

"I thought so too... But I guess not. It explains why they didn't lock me up as well. Still...me, a Sue..."

Roxas crouched down until he was at eye-level with Xion. "Don't worry, you're nothing like them. You wouldn't say that I f-" He was interrupted by a large crash not too far away, but he didn't notice. "-25 year old best friend."

It didn't take the Replica long to figure out who he was talking about. She let out a squeal of disgust. "Ew! He's 25! And she..." Xion shuddered. "That's-"

"-gross." Roxas finished. "Now you know why I freaked out so badly, right? Because that's...just...ugh..." He grimaced and held back a gag.

Xion nodded, then giggled. "These Sues are pretty messed up. They think I'm one of them and that you're in a relationship with a guy 10 years older than you. Just imagine what they think about the others!"

For just a second, they both had a look of horror on their faces as they imagined what other weird things they must think about the Organization, before bursting into laughter. Surely they don't think Lexaeus is a crazy fangirl or that Zexion is _that_ depressing (and stupid).

"We should get going now," Roxas said. Xion nodded in agreement as she stood up. Together they walked down the hall to the source of the crash.

* * *

Xigbar casually talked with Luxord as they ate their breakfasts, trying to ignore the fact that they had just killed half of the imposters in their castle only to have them magically revive themselves hours later.

"Lux, I always thought Xaldin was a good chef, but this stuff," he pointed to his omlette, "makes him look like a little kid making mud pies."

"Agreed," replied Luxord, who was cutting up a piece of french toast. "Maybe he should get a few lessons from this chef." They laughed at the thought of Xaldin grumpily taking orders from some sparkly Xemnas impersonator.

Zexion walked into the kitchen, having overheard the conversation. He cleared his throat, causing the two to stop their conversation and look at him.

"Excuse me, but have you forgotten that _I_ was the Organization's chef?" He asked, staring them both down with an accusing glare.

Xigbar shrugged. "Apparently. Hey, he was always in there and you're so tiny I didn't see ya."

The blue-haired nobody huffed. "Unbelievable. He just stood in there while I was cooking to bother me. You should know that, _Braig_." Zexion sneered, knowing that Xigbar hated it when someone used that name.

The Sharpshooter slammed down his hands on the table and stood up. "Do you want to fight, _Ienzo_? Because we both know who will win." He sneered back.

Luxord took this moment to sneak out of the kitchen, taking his french toast with him.

"I-" Zexion began, but upon seeing that Xigbar had summoned his guns, he sat down in defeat. "Nothing."

Xigbar laughed and set his guns down on the table, making sure not to set them on his breakfast. Everyone in the Organization knew Zexion was a lousy fighter, so they could get away with insulting him more than most of the other members. The only exceptions were Demyx, who didn't care enough to fight back most of the time, and the kids, who usually didn't pick up on the fact that they were being insulted. When they did, the results could be scary.

"Is there any of that breakfast left?" asked Zexion, who was hungrily eying the other's breakfast.

"Go check yourself."

"Alright."

It didn't take long for Xigbar to forget who was the Organization's chef.

* * *

Agailia merrily skipped down the halls of the Castle That Never Was as she flipped through the papers in her "yaoi folder." The small plastic folder was overflowing with pictures, stories, and doujinshis from her favorite series. She figured that soon she could have to upgrade to a small binder to accommodate all of this 'art.' Some of it she had made herself; others she had found off of the internet. She was proud of her collection, like any other self-respecting fangirl.

And like any self-respecting fangirl, once she found out that the real Organization was back and that she had seen Roxas, she promptly squee'd until she couldn't breathe.

Her new mission was to get him to admit his (nonexistent) relationship with Axel. Just like Aden and Roku, they _had_ to be lovers. It was simply right.

Just like how she knew that Xemnas and Saix were lovers. Zexion and Demyx, Marluxia and Vexen, and Xaldin and Luxord were also lovers. Xigbar was currently in a relationship with Captain Jack Sparrow, and her daddy, of course, was in love with Cloud (in Agailia's mind, if Lexaeus and Cloud were married, Leon would be like Cloud's...mistress...thing). Not to leave Larxene out of the mix, she was in love with little Namine.

And every day, the Organization would always pull silly pranks on each other. At the end of each day, the lovers could retreat into their respective rooms and love making sounds would echo throughout the castle.

Privacy in their sex lives? Organization XIII could care less when Agailia, the beautiful only daughter of the mighty Lexaeus lived with them! They absolutely adored her! (in reality, the ones who had met her couldn't stand her. Not even 'daddy.')

Agailia had lots of yaoi for the Organization, but she never forgot about Sora. She knew about his deep, unconditional love for Riku. Kairi was nothing but a needy, whiny bitch who always tried to get in their way. Hopefully, she would die and let Sora and Riku live together in peace. (Even though if she ever met them, it would be obvious to her that while Sora and Riku being in love may be debatable, Kairi was their best friend and would probably always be and that there was no evidence to them hating her. Ever.)

As she giddily fingered through the SoRiku part of her folder, she ran into Daiki, who quickly glomped her. "Agailia-chan! Konichiwa!"

She giggled. "Like, what's, like, up, Daiki?"

"I'm gonna uxotchi a Naruto marathon! Wanna hairu, desu?"

"Is there going to be Naruto and Sasuke together?" She asked, her trademark yaoi smile (she literally called one of her smiles a yaoi smile) appearing on her face.

Daiki paused to think about it. "I don't know... But the Akatsuki are in it!" He said happily.

Agailia squealed. "Like, REALLY? OHEMGEE LIKE I'LL TOTES WATCH WITH YOU! OHEMGEE YAY!"

As they went back to his room, Agailia looked for her Naruto yaoi. It was in the back of the folder, so she pulled it out to the front. She looked at a few pictures and smiled. "Like, the Akatsuki is like, sooooooooo hot...They're like, the like, Organzation but like, ninjas... It would be, like, soooo perfect if Justin Bieber was like, one of them..." She batted her eyelashes dreamily as her mind soared off to Fangirl Land.

* * *

25 reviews! Woo-hoo! :D Thanks you guys! I'm sorry this took so long to update! It's been hard finding time to write, what with school and everything. So from now on I'm not going to promise any update dates, but I'll try. Two chapters left!

Really, Axel's 25. ._. I asked my sister how she feels about pairing him and Roxas together canonically after that (I'm now creeped out by it, but maybe that's just me) and she just replied with 'maturity level.' XP I don't mind anyone who likes that pairing,(I still like it...) but it's kind of creepy now that I know that. Canon Namixas ftw.

You may think that Agailia's not that bad, but she gets worse in the sequel. A LOT worse. Oh, and notice how she's also a fangirl of the Akatsuki? (They're a bunch of guys and a girl in an evil group of badasses. They all die.) MY WHAT A CO-INKY-DINK.


	14. Goodbye For Now, Sues

I'M NOT DEAD! :D Reason why I haven't updated in so long is at the end of this chapter. Dedicated to anyone who reads this chapter, and anyone willing to do fanart of any moment from Org Sue, because that would be awesome.  


* * *

The crashes grew more frequent as the two walked towards the sound. Xion groaned and massaged her temples when she heard the familiar cry of, "RATI! I LOVE YOUR NEW HAIR MORE THAN THE MOON LOVES THE STARS! NOW PLEASE, ACCEPT MY TOKEN OF LOVE!" Xion figured it was a good thing that her eardrums hadn't bled yet.

"...Huh?" Roxas frowned, trying to think of whose imposter said that. "Is it...Luxord?"

Xion shook her head with a quiet laugh. If only it was the Luxord Sue, but it wasn't. She grabbed his wrist and led him to the source of the noise.

If it could, Roxas's jaw would have fallen out of it's socket and hit the ground with a dull thump. Thankfully, it was attached to his skull, so Xion didn't have to worry about that.

Larxene was across the room from Fiore, throwing anything she got her hands on at the Sue. Her knives bounced harmlessly off his bare chest. "Why isn't he wearing a shirt!Why. Is. This. Not. Working!" She yelled, punctuating each word with a knife thrown directly at the Sue's face. He laughed as the knives clattered on the floor. Xion noticed the roses he held in his hands.

He reached his arm out to the angry blonde. "RATI! PLEASE ACCEPT MY TOKEN OF LOVE!" She responded with throwing a few more knives at him.

"Why won't you just DIE already, Fabio! You're worse than a Dustflier!" Larxene taunted, though it was obvious that she was trying to conceal the memory of an emotion she didn't have: fear.

Without a word Xion raised her gun and shot at Fiore. He turned around and yelled, "XIO-" the rest was cut off as he disappeared in the green light.

Larxene stared in shock. "What just happened..." she massaged the bridge of her nose, "on second thought, I don't want to know." She nodded to the two younger members. "I guess I owe you two one, but don't expect much out of it," she said, walking over to the spot where the Sue was. She started to gather the several dozen knives that lied on the ground, sighing whenever she found a broken or damaged one.

Xion and Roxas watched for a few minutes before Roxas turned and left. "That makes 9 left, right?" Xion jogged to catch up to him. "Yeah."

It didn't take long for them to find the next Sue. They turned a corner and saw Rati -for some odd reason- gleefully dismembering a Dusk in the middle of the hall. It's screeches sent shivers down Xion's spine. How was it still alive even though one of it's arms was cut off, twitching on the floor until it finally dissipated in a stream of 'data?'

She was glad that Dusks didn't bleed.

She went back around the corner and leaned against the wall. Roxas walked right on by, completely unaware of what was on the other side. She tried to grab him before he turned, but failed.

Upon seeing what Rati was doing, Roxas, always trying to be the hero, ran to the Sue and shoved her away from the Nobody. "Why are you doing that!he shouted, summoning his double Keyblades. "What did it do to you!"

Xion peeked around the corner, prickles of guilt poking at her conscience for watching. She should be helping, but that might provoke Rati. The best course of action was to stay and watch for now.

Rati's eyes shined with murderous glee. "Who cares! But if you want to take it's place, I won't complain!" A double-edged ax appeared in her hands, towering a few feet over it's wielder. "Lets dance!"

Xion stuffed the gun into her coat's pocket and ran to the Dusk. She pulled to an area where it would hopefully be safe before joining Roxas's side, her own weapon in her hands. Roxas may be powerful, but Rati was unpredictable, violent, and deadly.

Rati swung her ax. They both ducked. She casually threw several kunai (that's what Daiki had called them) at them; Roxas deflecting them away with Oblivion for both himself and Xion. The Replica rolled behind the woman and thrust her Keyblade at her. She spun around with surprising speed and blocked it with the ax's hilt and swiped a kick at Xion's legs. She jumped in time to avoid it, countering with a -blocked- strike.

Roxas took that moment to try to hit Rati, but she swept the other leg at him, making him fall as Xion's counter failed. Rati feinted a kick at Xion, which she dodged, but was struck by the end of the ax, sending her into a wall.

Rati spun around to face Roxas and placed her foot on the boy's chest to keep him from getting up. He tried to swipe a Keyblade at it, but she used her other foot to step on his arm. Raising the ax's blade high into the air, she quickly stepped off of his arm and brought it down on his neck. He brought both Keyblades in front of his neck in an attempt to block, however the weight of the ax and the woman combined slowly drove it closer and closer to his throat.

Xion had already gotten up and charged towards the Sue, who, using the ax as a stand, jumped up and aimed kicked at her. She rolled underneath her and swung her weapon at her thigh, but (somehow) the Sue threw a couple of knives, forcing Xion to abandon her attack and roll out of their way.

Meanwhile, the ax continued it's deadly descent to Roxas's neck. He pushed back with all of his strength, hoping that Xion would land a hit and cause her to lose her focus long enough for him to escape.

As Xion rolled away, without even looking Rati had determined where her head was and kicked her in the back of it, replacing the roll to safety with Xion slamming her face into the floor. She flicked several knives while the Replica was stunned, snagging her coat in several places and pinning her to the ground. She threw a few more knives directly into her for good measure, giggling at Xion's scream of pain.

"Xion!" Rati laughed and sneered down at the trapped boy. "Sorry Roxy, but your little girlfriend is toast."

Roxas stuck his tongue out at her. "Pervert! That's disgusting!" Xion didn't hear either comment, as she was busy trying to deal with the pain of having several knives embedded in her torso (and one in her left forearm) as well as trying to think of a way to free herself. Even though the floor of the castle was smooth and hard, Rati's knives actually dug into the floor itself, snagging her clothes and keeping her immobilized. She tried to struggle and rip her coat, but she couldn't.

Rati continued sneering at Roxas."What, don't support a canon character with an OC? How sad... I think ill kill this cutie first. The traitor," she hissed, her voice thick with hate, "can watch."

Xion struggled against the knives that immobilized her. "Roxas...if you die, who will Axel and I have ice cream with? Hayner?" She knew the comment was seriously out of place for such a serious situation, but someone had to say something to give them hope. With his shield of Oblivion and Oathkeeper pressed as far against his chest as it would go, Roxas was quickly losing hope (and strength). "If only you knew..." He muttered to himself, pushing back with all of his might.

An idea popped into Xion's head. It was clear that brute force wasn't going to win. Instead she'd have to trick Rati, and she knew just how to do that.

"Rati... Please get rid of me first. He had promised Agailia that she would get a..." she coughed, "personal view of their relationship. Just imagine how mad she would be if she found out you killed him."

Something never seen before flashed across Rati's face: fear. One of the first rules everyone learned from Agailia was to never deny her yaoi. She was usually a peaceful if not hyper girl, but something would snap whenever she felt that her yaoi was threatened. Of course, this was a complete lie, and if Rati ever told Agailia about this she would find Xion and Roxas and demand to see it, but if this worked she would never get the chance.

Hackers were afraid to put a virus on Agailia's computer because of her violence. Every time someone gave a bad review of her fanfictions or posted a nasty comment on her art, they mysteriously died.

Agailia liked Xion, so she was spared the worst of it. When Roxas attacked her, it was because she knew better than to mess with 'Roku.' if she did, Aden would personally make sure she wouldn't be able to function without life support.

Agailia did not like Rati, so she wouldn't hesistate to torture her. Xion had never seen Agailia use her magical fangirl powers, so she only went on the exaggerated stories of the Sues and considerably toned them down.

Rati lifted the ax off of Roxas, but not before throwing a dozen kunai at his legs. Most of them didn't hit, but a few lodged themselves deep into his thighs. He hissed with pain (but gave a quick prayer of thanks that they weren't any higher up) as Rati sauntered over to Xion.

Behind them, Roxas slowly stood up, biting his lower lip to keep himself from making a sound. He crept up behind Rati, who was reaching down to touch the knife embedded in Xion's forearm, and slammed the sides of both of his Keyblades into her side, sending her down the hall with a shriek of fury and pain.

"Quick. The gun's in this pocket," Xion said, jerking her head towards one of her coat pockets. Roxas dug it out, turned, and ran to where Rati landed, shooting her before she even had a chance to get up. As the light consumed her, she screamed with rage. When the lgjt vanished, so did the sound of her scream.

Roxas put the gun in his coat's pocket as he returned to his friend's side. He kneeled beside her, worriedly looking at the several knives lodged in her. "...You have all of the recovery items..." he remarked sadly.

Xion nodded. "If I can get this knife out, she motioned to the single knife in her right forearm, "I can use a Curaga."

"You mean I have to?" His question was answered by a simple nod. With a mutter of apology and a warning to brace herself, Roxas firmly grasped the kunai's end and pulled it up and out of her arm, wincing at his friend's shriek. He then set to work pulling out the kunai that pinned her to the ground, not realizing that Xion was mentally berating him for not pulling those out first. Then again, he wasn't exactly all that smart nor was he exactly mentally stable, so she forgave him.

She was about to cast Curaga, but right before she did she noticed the Dusk in the distance, writhing in pain. It had stopped screaming, it's vocal cords having tired themselves out too much to continue. It's arm was no more than a ragged stump flailing wildly at it side.

"Roxas. Bring the Dusk over here," instructed Xion. When he returned and sat down next to the seizing Nobody, she finally cast Curaga, bathing the three of them in a soft green glow. The two friends pulled the knives out of themselves with little trouble; an added benefit of Curaga was that the field numbed their bodies significantly, in case there was a situation where a weapon became lodged in the caster. Not even an idiot like Roxas would leave a weapon in himself if he could pull it out with little pain.

Xion cast another Curaga once the first one wore off, giving them a little more time to rest before tackling the next Sue. However, the Dusk, deciding that it was sufficently healed, stood up and faced it's saviors. It bowed, crossing it's good arm over it's body before turning away from them and slithering down the hallway. The two friends exchanged bemused looks.

"I think," Roxas began slowly, picking up one of the bloody kunai he had just pulled out of his thigh, "it just thanked us."

Xion smiled. "Me too."

* * *

They found Vexen in his lab. He was working on destroying the bowls of food that littered his clean counters and was too absorbed in his work to notice Xion and Roxas walk in.

"Vexen?" Xion asked. "Did you see a guy who looked like you in here?" Vexen pointed to the corner in response. "Can you two PLEASE get rid of that...that...beast for me? The others I took to Wonderland, but that...thing..." He visibly shuddered. "Oh, and please get rid of the body."

Roxas covered his eyes. "No thank you." Xion sighed and went over to the farthest corner of the lab. The unicorn she had seen before was standing next to Zer, who was frozen in a block of ice. She brought out the gun and shot at the both of them. The unicorn whinnied with surprise as Zer and itself disappeared.

"Alright Roxas. You can look. I'm done." He uncovered his eyes and looked around. "Strange," he said. "I thought there would be a lot more blood."

Xion nodded in agreement as they left the lab to find the next Sue. They traveled through the corridors of the castle, stopping to check in each room they came upon.

She heard Aime bragging about his handsomeness, probably to himself. A plan formed in her mind. "Stay here," she instructed Roxas. He obeyed.

She went up to Aime, who greeted her heartily. "Xion, hello! Aren't I handsome?"

"Yeah... But I think I know something that will make you even more handsome!"

He laughed loudly. "Nothing can make me more handsome, but I'll humor you!"

She held up the gun. "This gun doesn't shoot bullets. It shoots light. Whoever gets shot with this light becomes as beautiful as they can be," she explained. "Would you like to try it?"

"I'll humor you, so okay!" He posed in a very dramatic way. "I'm ready!"

She shot at him. He laughed as he disappeared in the light. "I can feel it working!" His laugh was abruptly cut off when the light faded.

Pleased that her plan had worked, Xion strolled back to where Roxas was waiting with her head held high. "Another one down," she announced proudly.

Eventually their search took them higher and higher until they ended up in the long hallway that held the 15 rooms for the Organization (the 15th room existed in case someone else's room was destroyed. It was used very often).

For some reason, even though each member's Proof of Existence led to a completely separate training/recreation room, they all led back to the same long hallway. Why anyone (Xemnas maybe? He _is_ crazy. And hates everyone else in the Organization, but that's a different story.) would want to design it that way was lost on the Replica.

"We have to check in the rooms... Great, now I feel like a creep," said Roxas as he poked his head into the second room. Xemnas was still locked up in his own room. Xion guessed that by now Saix had probably been thrown out of the window.

"So do I, but still, it's better than nothing." Xion offered, hoping to cheer up the boy.

It didn't work. "Just wait, I'm going to walk in on something horrible. I'll even bet on it." He couldn't help but grin at his own special brand of angsty humor.

Xion rolled her eyes as they continued to look through the rooms. Upon reaching the door to Zexion's room, she peeked in and saw Vlad writing in his diary. She stepped inside and watched him.

He looked up from his work. "Oh, let me guess, here to insult me and kill me?" He asked in a deadpan tone. "Just leave me alone."

Xion sighed and brought out the gun. "Not exactly. Goodbye." He resumed to writing in his diary as the green light engulfed him.

As she stepped out of the room, she heard a cry of, "Xion! Xion! I need the gun! HELP!" She ran to Luxord's room, which had it's door open. She slid into the room.

Daiki was focused on the TV screen (watching Naruto, of course) while Agailia held Roxas in a death hug. "LIKE, LIKE, O-M-G! YOU'RE LIKE, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, LIKE, ROXAS! OMGEEEEE!"

The captured Nobody waved his arm feebly at Xion. "Help!" he mouthed silently.

"So, like, it's like, true that, like, you like, like, like Axel, right?" Agailia asked excitedly.

He tried to struggle out of her grasp. "No. Now let me go, dammit."

"But, like, like, he wouldn't go through all that stuff if he didn't like you!" She argued. Xion sighed, knowing that this was turning into something that she did not know anything about. She instead started to focus on Daiki, who was still glued to the screen.

"He's not a cradle robber, you sick little girl. He did it because I was the only friend he had."

Xion took Agailia's spot and tried to figure out what he was watching. Some people in strange black and red outfits were fighting the 'ninjas' she had seen before when he convinced her to watch it with him once. Some evil blonde woman with a deep voice was fighting a creepy looking redhead kid. Daiki was completely absorbed in the chaotic action; cheering whenever either of them got a hit in.

"But that TOTALLY means he loves you! He went though soooooooo much!"

"So? Wouldn't you do that for your own best friend if they were the only one you've had in years? Him and Saix didn't like each other anymore."

An ear splitting squeal came from Agailia, followed by a yell of pain from Roxas. Xion's ears were ringing, but she was fine. Glancing back, she saw that Agailia had squealed directly into her friends ear. Instead of trying to wait for a good moment to shoot both Daiki and Agailia, she quickly fired a shot at Daiki. His eyes didn't move from the screen even as the light consumed him.

"EXACTLY! Becaaauuuuuusssseeee he left puppy when he found you he fell in love with you and now he's eagerly waiting for you to come back to his room! Why are you, like, so nervous about admitting your, like, total love for him?"

Xion wanted to attack Agailia for saying such stupid lies, but she was too shocked to move.

Roxas's replies became strained as Agailia squeezed him tighter. His tone grew angrier. "WHAT. THE. HELL. Nobodies can't love! I don't even know what love is!"

Agailia giggled suddenly. "He can show you..." What she said next shocked and disturbed (and continued to disturb) the two who heard it. "Can I like, watch? And can you play some like JB music? That would be like soooo awesome!"

Both Xion and Roxas gagged; the latter following with a dry heave. "Xion what are you doing just shoot her now and help me." He said quickly.

"O-oh...yeah..." She fumbled with the gun, trying to get a grip on it. She kept dropping it.

"Oh, but you would have to ask Axel 'cuz you're the like, uke. Everyone knows that its the seme who decides everything, since he's the top and the dominant one," she preached. If yaoi was a religion, she would be one of the insane, rule thumping preachers who lived and breathed her 'religion.'

"Xion! Please!" He cried. The Replica shakily grabbed it again and shot, hoping that she wouldn't hit her friend on accident. They both held their breath, hoping that it would just take Agailia away.

To them, it seemed like it took hours just for the light to reach it's target. When it did, Xion closed her eyes and hoped that Roxas would be safe. When she opened them, Agailia was gone. Her friend sat on the floor, panting. "Xion..." he hesitated, knowing that he probably wouldn't like her response, "...what's an uke?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?" She asked, not wanting to torture him any more than he had already been through.

"Yes."

The Replica took a deep breath. "Well, an uke is," _how do I put this_, she thought, "um, the girl in the relationship. He's shorter, and girlier, and for some reason he likes to crossdress," she explained, remembering some of the weirder yaoi pictures Agailia had shown her of guys in dresses.

"So let me get this straight; to her I'm a short girly boy who likes dresses?" He grimaced and stuck his tongue out. "I'm not like that, am I?"

"No. You're not," she replied. _But Roku is. _She shuddered, remembering the day where Roku -for some reason way beyond her- decided to wear a ball gown. The gown itself was beautiful, a pure white strapless dress with black checkers circling the bottom of the dress. However, because of who was wearing it, Xion quickly looked away whenever she saw it. Personally, she wanted the dress for herself. Roku didn't have the right body shape -or face, or anything- to pull it off correctly.

That day Aden wore a tuxedo and staged a mock wedding. Agailia was the flower girl, Etsuko the minister, Ulfr the best man, and the other Sues either sat and watched or were bridesmaids. Xion and Melle stayed far away from the others, coming only to snatch a few pieces of the insanity cake.

Now thinking of the insanity baked goods Agailia made, she regretted not asking for the recipe. She sighed, lamenting the loss of the best cupcakes and cakes she had ever tasted.

"Something wrong?" Asked Roxas. Xion laughed and shook her head, forgetting for a second that he was even there. "Now, we should go find the last three. Do you want me to take care of Aden and Roku?"

A devious looked flashed on his face. "No. I'll do it."

"Are you sure? What if they're..." she looked away awkwardly. "You know..."

He gagged again. "I'll, I'll try. Don't worry, Xion." He tried to flash her a reassuring grin, but failed miserably. He looked just as unsure as she did.

Xion led Roxas down the hall to his room. He groaned and muttered, "my room? I'm gonna have to wash the entire room before I sleep in there again..."

Xion was going to protest and tell him that washing the walls would be a waste of his time, she remembered who exactly they were talking about and shut up. If it was her room, she would clean it top to bottom three times before even _thinking_ about sleeping in there again.

They stood outside of the door to Roxas's room, both pressing their ears against the door. "It's quiet. Maybe they're sleeping?" Xion noted.

"So should I?" Roxas carefully took the gun from Xion's hands and tried to find a good grip on it. "If they're sleeping, then..."

..."It'll be easier to get rid of them," Xion finished. "You might want to peek in first." She warned.

He shrugged and set his hand on the doorknob. "I'll be ok. If I need help, you'll hear me."

Xion sighed and hoped that he was right. Sometimes that Nobody could be so stubborn. She took a few steps away. "Good luck..."

Roxas carefully opened the door and stepped into 'his' room and looked around in bewilderment. The entire room was covered in strange objects. They were strewn haphazardly around the room, like they were just casually tossed around. For some reason, a lot of them had a cylindrical shape and were similar sizes.

The walls were painted a dark shade of red, with splatters of yellow all around. Pictures of the two imposters were scattered along the walls. About half of the pictures were of them kissing, and all of them sparkled like some sort of nausea-inducing gem of nastiness and general discomfort. Roxas didn't like sparkles, especially not on people who looked like him.

However what really caught his attention, even more than the sparkly red and yellow bedsheets, was the sea-salt ice cream lamp on 'his' nightstand. The popsicle stick was the stand connecting the wood-looking base and the blue 'ice cream.' A beautiful blue glow came from within the blue ice cream, entrancing Roxas like a moth to a bug zapper.

He was jolted out of his trance by a purr of amusement. "So you're the cosplayer. You look exactly the same thing as the real thing." Roxas turned his attention to the two sparkly demon imposters cuddling on his bed. He shuddered. "W-what's a cosplayer? I'm just me."

"Serious about being in character, hmm?" Aden growled and winked at the Nobody. "Sexy. Are you planning to join us?"

"That's the guy who kicked me off the chair..." Roku stared blankly at Roxas, creeping the boy out.

"Violent. I can do that."

"What are you TALKING about!" Roxas knew that the Sue's couldn't die, but he had hoped that he at least injured Roku. Instead the sparkly imposter of himself lied there with the sparkly imposter of his best friend. In his bed. In his room. Messing up his life.

The Sues laughed-Aden's a normal laugh; Roku's a girlish giggle that sickened Roxas. If they didn't know better, they would have assumed that a 12 year old girl was in the room. "You're a little over-prepared. Lose the clothes, but you can keep the boots. I think they're kinky," Aden explained, his eyes turning a blazing red and causing Roxas to step back.

"Wait...Ohkingdomheartsno. No. NO. Nononononono N-O. NO." Roxas crossed his fingers into an X and kept backing up.

"What's the matter?" asked Roku. "Are you scared?"

Aden nodded his head, making a silent 'oh.' "I get it...Don't worry, it'll be fun. We'll go easy on the little virgin," he clicked his tongue a couple of times and winked at the horrified Nobody.

"I mean, my first time was really exciting," Roku assured him. "And with Aden leading both of us, it'll be the best thing you'll ever feel!" Roxas barely managed to swallow the bile rising in his throat.

If Aden and Roku did not look like himself and Axel and didn't scare the wits out of Roxas, he would of -more or less- politely explained to them how sick they were because they wanted to sleep with a 14 year old boy who had barely started going through puberty. Especially Aden, since, in most places, an adult and a minor having a physical relationship is illegal. Granted, the world they live in is ruled by a nutcase like Xemnas, but even Xemnas should have some law about that sort of thing.

Depending on what they said afterward, it may or may not have involving hurting the offenders.

Since that wasn't the case, the Nobody decided to take a different course of action:

"AXEL! Help me! Your imposter's trying to sleep with me!" He cried, running out of the room and dropping the gun on the floor. Xion winced when she heard the loud 'ting' it made when it hit the floor. She gingerly picked it up and examined it. Thankfully it wasn't damaged. With one last worried glance at Roxas's quickly retreating form, she decided to finish the job for him.

Xion snuck into the room and upon seeing the Sues, she understood why Roxas did that. If she had an imposter of herself and either one of her best friends -presumably, since the blanket's covered their lower halves- naked in her bed, she would have run out screaming too.

"Xion, I like your cosplayer friend. Come on Roku, let's go chase after him." Aden said, reaching underneath the bed and pulling out two pairs of pants, handing the smaller one to Roku.

_Pants? They keep pants underneath the bed?_ Xion thought, staring blankly at the two as they unfolded the clothes. "He's the real Roxas. Not a cosplayer," she tried to explain as she covered her eyes. She did _not_ want to see either of them fully naked. Ever.

A very unpleasant thought crossed her mind: _Are they sparkly everywhere? _She shook her head in disgust, deciding that even if they were, she didn't want to know.

Aden was leading Roku out of the room by the time she opened her eyes. With a surprised squeak, she realized the perfect opportunity she had to shoot them both. She quickly held up the gun and fired a shot at each one. The last thing to disappear into the light were their hands, clasped tightly together. Maybe it was some type of metaphor-that the bonds between friends, family, and lovers could never be broken.

Or maybe it wasn't. She didn't know. Instead, she smiled, realizing that only Etsuko was left. After sweeping through the hall and the member's rooms one last time, she headed to the only place she hadn't checked yet: The Mission Room.

* * *

The Mission Room, as Xion called it, did indeed have a true name. She simply decided to call it The Mission Room. She debated about whether or not the room was called The Gray Area (it might have been, as Xemnas names every single room in the castle something odd, usually having to do with the topics of nothingness, emptiness and gray). Besides, it's where she -used to- get missions.

She walked into the rather dull room, surveying the room for sign of anyone else. A swirl of rainbow-colored energy caused her to straighten up and approach it, knowing who would step out of the corridor. When Etsuko did, they stared at each other, knowing that one of them wouldn't be in the castle after this.

"Xion, why betray us?" She asked with a small pout. "I've only helped you, and you're never thankful. I even made sure that no one attacked you when we met you."

Xion slowly shook her head and giggled sadly. "Don't you realize I'm not a Sue? I'm a Replica, created by Vexen to copy the Keyblade Bearer's powers."

Now it was Etsuko's turn to giggle. Instead of the usual, bell-like laughter, the 'bell' sounded like it was being broken, with one beautiful ting before it shattered into pieces. "Agailia's Lexaeus's and Cloud's son. Daiki is related to about half the cast. I know all of these stories, hunny. But you are a Copycat Sue, like Richard and Rati. Why don't you just accept it?"

"That's exactly it. I'm not a Sue. I never have been!" Xion clenched her fists tighter.

"We used to try to deny it, too. But we can't, and neither can you."

"I've been here before you guys came. Why else am I friends with Axel and Roxas?"

"Because of you reminding him of Kairi. Axel because you're friends with Roxas. You're a Sue of an almost-Sue, Xion. Why, why can't you admit it?"

Xion didn't know how to react. She wasn't a Sue-she couldn't be a Sue! She wasn't an imposter like them. "I-I-I..." She trailed off, realizing that she was quickly losing an argument that she should be winning.

"Etsuko, you know that Xion isn't one of us. You've played Days. Unlike the others, you know the canon of that game. Why deny it?" Melle stepped out of a dark corridor, looking straight at Etsuko. Xion regarded her with curiosity that quickly grew into happiness at the prospect of getting help. She watched the two as they approached each other, but decided, however, to ignore whatever else they were talking about.

"Melle, I know she's your friend, but she was ret-conned into existence. She must have escaped from our world, and that's how the little boy got in," Etsuko explained, trying to justify herself.

Melle frowned. "No, Etsuko...you know that no one had come in or out of our world for years before that. If-" she quickly whispered, "not that it's true, but- if Xion is a Sue, she would have had to come here years before we even knew she existed to find a plausible way in. Etsuko, she's real. We're not."

Etsuko looked offended and hurt, kind of like a child who was just told that their insane theory about the universe being ruled by trucks was fake. "Melle, don't defend her! She has all of the Sue traits!"

Melle turned her back on Etsuko to go to Xion. She went behind the girl and covered her ears with her hands so she wouldn't be able to hear the next part. Melle felt guilty enough for messing up one member-she didn't need to do it to another.

"She _dies,_ Etsuko. Killed by one of her own best friends because she thought she had to do it. Within a few days, every single memory of her is gone. The people who she sacrificed herself for don't even know she existed. How could a Mary Sue have such a depressing, hopeless ending like that?"

Xion, having heard none of what Melle just said, quickly became hopeful at Etsuko's confused expression. Melle removed her hands from the girls ears and whispered, "shoot her now."

Xion happily obliged. Etsuko's eyes rapidly flashed through every color in the spectrum as she tried to figure out a retort.

Maybe it was just nerves, but it seemed eons went by for the gun to react to Xion's finger pulling the trigger. The beam of light crawled through space, slowly but steadily approaching it's target, who was too absorbed in her own thoughts to see the beam of light coming towards her.

As the neon green consumed the last Sue, Xion felt a rush of relief flood her system. The imposters were gone, and knowing Xemnas, everyone would be back in their normal routines within a few days.

Her friends were -relatively- unharmed, and she had even made a few new friends. Namine would help from the shadows if any problems arose, and Melle was okay. Maybe she could go stay in the abandoned mansion with her, if DiZ allowed it.

But the most important thing had been accomplished: Organization Sue was defeated.

For now.

* * *

Because of their friendship before they were Nobodies, Axel knew how to manipulate Saix into doing what he wanted him to do (and vice-versa). So when Xion asked him to get revenge for her using Saix, Axel happily agreed.

Saix wasn't that hard to find-he was sitting on the ledge of an outside walkway, looking up at Kingdom Hearts.

Axel sat down next to his old friend (old in the sense that they weren't exactly friends anymore, what with having no emotions and all) and decided to open the conversation with a simple question.

"Hey buddy, why are you out here?"

Saix sighed and looked up, pointing to the window hundreds of feet above. "I got the Superior his Advil and allergy medication like he asked, but he became upset with me, threatened to demote me if I didn't quiet down, then threw me out of the window." He then motioned to the scuff marks on the floor. Axel thought the substance they built the castle with was unbreakable and unscuffable, but he was wrong. "I used my Claymore to break my fall."

Axel whistled, imagining Saix's reaction as he fell. "I bet you'd like to take it out on someone."

Saix raised an uneasy eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by that, Lea?" Why the hell he still slipped into using their old names even though they discarded them years ago was beyond the Flurry.

"What if I told you I know who's been drinking your precious Gatorades?" Axel, back when he was Lea, learned early on not to touch Isa's Gatorade. That was one of the few times that his dry quips and snarky insults turned into full-blown threats and violence. He might still have the scars to prove it, although checking on them at that precise moment would have been extremely awkward and hard to explain to potential watchers.

Saix blinked, opening his lids to reveal bright, excited irises that showed his eagerness to continue on with the punishment. "Xion was the one who did it. She never did finish her punishment," he remarked with a fiendish smirk.

"Two problems: Xion didn't do it and considering she's on imposter cleanup duty, Xemnas would be pret-ty mad if you did anything to her."

"True...how do you know she didn't do it, and if she didn't do it, who did?"

Axel grinned. Hook, line, and sinker. He made a mental note to tell Xion that she owes him one. "Demyx. He shouldn't be that hard to find. Besides, who else is dumb enough to drink your Gatorade? Roxas can't stand the stuff." With a grateful nod and a snicker at the insult, Saix let a dark corridor absorb him ad letting him get his revenge.

"Hmm... Xion and Roxas are off wherever, and I don't really bother with anyone else." Axel mused. After a minute of debating what his next activity should be, he decided that he might as well go fix up his room and hope that his imposter didn't mess it up too badly.

* * *

Melle stepped out of a corridor of darkness back into the Castle That Never Was, carefully holding her new prize: the new Kingdom Hearts game.

The reasoning part of her mind told her that she should stay away from the castle for a while. Her inner fan told her to sit down and start playing the game right now.

Yet something else, a force bigger than the other two-almost like a sweet whisper in her ear, told her to give the game and her old, worn-out PSP (and charger, which she had brought with her) to Roxas. She didn't know why it wanted her to, but it seemed like it was the right thing to do.

Unsure of what to do, she walked down a random, unremarkable hallway. There were a lot of these in the castle.

She stopped when she saw what looked like a rabbit walk by. It stopped and regarded her, mirroring her actions perfectly.

The rabbit stood on two feet. It's fur was snowy white with soft pink on the inside of it's ears. It's paws had no separate digits, yet in it's right paw it held a thin white hammer as big as itself (which wasn't saying much, since it was at most a foot and a half tall) with a delicate silver lining. Two large, ovals with small black ovals for pupils stared blankly at the girl. A pink, triangular nose twitched occasionally, causing it's whiskers to tremble. It reminded Melle of a chibi.

Though the oddest thing about the rabbit was on its right arm- a black and white checkered wristband with thick black edges at the top and the bottom.

She took a few steps closer to the rabbit, which took a few steps closer to her. "A hammer and a wristband...what an odd thing for a rabbit to wear," she said, pointing to it's arms. The rabbit ignored her comment and kept walking closer, looking at her up and down. It stopped when it saw her PSP, regarding it with curiosity before touching it and looking up at her.

"Do you want it?" She asked, holding out the device. The rabbit grabbed the device, as well as it's charger, turned around, and started to walk away, looking back at her every few steps. She followed it, knowing better than to let a sentient rabbit take her beloved (although cracked and barely-functional) PSP and her brand new game away from her with no explanation as to why.

They stopped when they heard a distant cry. It was faint, too faint for Melle to make out the words, but loud enough for her recognize the wail of Roxas (although she asked herself if she should say the wail of Jesse McCartney, since that is his voice actor, yet Roxas was real in this world...she gave up that train of thought quickly, lest her head explode). It might have been Roku, but by now she would have heard Aden's scream if it was the Sue.

It came from above; specifically, the hall where the bedrooms where. She quickly formed a dark corridor, not realizing that the rabbit was following her, still clutching her PSP.

They stepped out of the corridor just as Roxas ran by, wailing Axel's name. She simply stared in silence, unaware that the odd rabbit had slipped her PSP -which now had a hastily written note on it- into the pocket of his coat.

Only after she saw him run straight into Axel's room, carelessly flinging the door open, did she look back down at the rabbit, who had mysteriously disappeared, along with her PSP. She looked around, bewildered. "Where-what?"

Although Melle's thoughts changed when she saw Xion walk out of Roxas's room with a very determined look on her face. She looked at the gun in her hand, then at the room she came out of. The gears in her mind started whirling, and she realized that Roxas must have had something happen to him because of Aden and Roku, so he fled to one of his few trusted friends: Axel. Xion must have shot them both, making them go to wherever the gun sent them.

However, speculation was not enough for Melle, so she quickly trotted over to the room. She was right-Aden and Roku were gone.

She decided that Xion was probably going after whoever was left, so she -she acknowledged that it was stalkerish- decided that she should follow her friend in case she gets into danger. Xion would only worry if she knew she was tagging along.

* * *

Roxas flung open the door to Axel's room , shocking his friend, who was in the process of burning all of the sparkly pictures of the two lover-Sues. He threw himself onto the bed, but soon remembered who had probably been in and on it a few nights before got off of it. Axel shrugged and grabbed the sheets, adding them to his inferno. "Alright, what's the matter?"

Roxas frowned and stomped his foot like a little child throwing a tantrum. Axel noted that he kind of sounded like one, too, "Axel...I was about shoot the Sues but they wanted me to have a threesome with them and it was..." he shuddered and doubled over, clearly trying not to wretch and spew whatever the hell he had for breakfast all over Axel's bedroom floor, "...horrible."

So glad I didn't have to deal with that, the Nobody thought, looking at the several picture frames that were being consumed by the flames. He liked watching then burn. "I have an idea. Be right back." No matter how insane Roxas could become, Axel knew that ice cream would instantly lift his spirits and settle his stomach. Just like the WINNER stick he found earlier did. Well, maybe not the second one, but the tasty treat always helped settle Axel's stomach.

Roxas stood in silence as the Flurry disappeared, then came back holding a bar of sea salt ice cream. He handed it to Roxas, who quickly set to devouring it with all the fury a 14 year old kinda-sorta-maybe-maybe-not-a-Nobody-nobody-knows-anymore can muster.

Axel shook his head sadly. He couldn't help but wonder if this whole ordeal had affected him more than he let on. Maybe the tiny little brain inside of that empty head of his had split in half, leaving behind two chunks of crazy. He hoped not.

Roxas looked around for a trash can to throw the stick into. He tossed it into one in the corner -surprisingly making it- before making a rather odd face. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out a black...thing with a note on it.

"Whats that?" Axel asked. Roxas shrugged, then started to read the note aloud.

"This PSP. Inside new game. Charger go in wall socket. Make no judgement until final episode. T. V. A... What?" Roxas looked to Axel for answers.

All of the Organization had someone to go to for answers. All of them except him. He couldn't bug Xemnas or pray to Kingdom Hearts like Saix could or blow it off like Demyx. Especially not when he had two young, impressionable kids coming to him for answers. Even though he couldn't feel emotions, whenever he saw one of their disappointed faces looking up at him, he remembered the twinges of guilt plucking at his soul.

Unfortunately, both of the Nobodies were lost on the note's meaning.

Roxas, figuring out that Axel was just as lost as he was, looked the device over then pulled a switch on it's side. Axel leaned over the boy's shoulder, trying to get a good view of the screen. Roxas realized what he was trying to do, so he stepped away and nervously tapped the front of his boot against the ground. "I gotta go..." He looked around the room, trying to think up an excuse. He soon gave up, and with a simple handwave he walked into a dark corridor.

If Axel knew that Roxas was doing that out of concern that he might see the screen (which was playing the opening FMV of Birth By Sleep) and that Namine strictly told him not to let anyone know about the games, he wouldn't have thought that he managed to freak out and disgust one of his two (Saix is a hardass who doesn't count enough to be considered a friend now) only friends he had. Sighing, he sunk down onto his bed and buried his head in his hands.

Some people might think his actions suggested that his friendship with the blond was actually more than a simple friendship between two beings without hearts (their lack of hearts debatable in the eyes of some, however) but in the words of Roxas: No it's not you sick perverts.

When someone only have two (three?) friends in the entire multiverse, they would do anything to hold onto those friends. In Axel's case, Xion and Roxas made him feel like he was an actual human being again, and not an empty, heartless shell like he really was. Maybe it was because he met him first, but he always felt a little closer to the blond boy than he did the black-haired girl.

Upon realizing how utterly horrible his thoughts sounded when taken out of context, he abandoned his mental speech to lose himself in watching the inferno steadily roaring on his bedroom floor.

The fire roared louder and burned fiercer, as if it was trying to soothe Its master. As he sat on the bed, staring blankly at the fire, he realized something:

It wasn't working.

* * *

My computer caught a lot of viruses and crashed horribly. We couldn't use it for a few weeks, but now I can so here this is. There is an epilouge chapter after this, which will be put out the same time I put up the first chapter for the official sequel.

You may be thinking, 'wait, why did you say official?' Well, I really, really, really want to do a side-sequel fic showing Roxas -it's sad how much Roxas-bashing there is in this chapter- and his descent into fourth-wall shattering insanity. Partly because I have awesome ideas for it and also so he doesn't take up the plot of the real sequel. I hope you guys would read that one as well, since I like the idea too much to pass up.

See what I did there with the last extra? I find it weird how my yaoi-fangirl friend loves this fic even though AGAILIA WAS MADE PURELY TO PARODY YAOI FANGIRLS. I don't like any of the Sues. I tolerate Melle and Etsuko. Roku needs to die horribly. :l Tell me what you feel about this chapter, and I hope I'll be able to update soon.


	15. Epilouge

And Organization Sue finally comes to a close. :) I get the ending I want, too! You guys probably hate me for this, but don't worry. That's why the sequel exists.

Btw, Roxas's sequel is called Walls, and Xion's/The Sue's sequel is called The Sue Committee. You might be able to guess where exactly they ended up from the title. If you can, you get 50 awesome points.

Walls is already up, but The Sue Committee isn't. It should be up by tonight though. I just need to finish the last half of the first chapter. Be sure to be on the lookout for it!

Quick word of warning. TSC does have the humor Org Sue has, but Walls for the most part doesn't. It's Org Sue's angsty child, just like it's main character! :D

I hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfic. I know it was fun writing it.

Dedicated to Flightfoot and Eternal-Insomnia for reviewing last chapter. And my sister, who helped me come up with the Sue's personalities and names. She stopped helping out about chapter 6 or so, but without her I would have never written this.

I love every single one of you who story alerted, faved, and reviewed this fic. You are all made of win in my eyes.

* * *

Four days had passed.

Four days since Etsuko disappeared with a flash of light, still trying to convince Xion that she was also a Sue.

Xemnas only came out of his room yesterday, only to call a quick meeting and order everyone to make sure that the castle was restored to it's original glory, without a single trace of Sue "blemishing the beautiful nothingness," he explained.

So they did. Everyone, even the lesser Nobodies, worked together to change the castle. As a lot of the work was started before Xemnas made it an order, they were almost finished cleaning up. Within a few more days everything would be back to normal, and they would start getting sent on missions again. Everyone except Demyx, Vexen, and Zexion were happily looking forward to being able to kill Heartless again and settle back into their normal routines. Demyx because, being the lazy person everyone knows and nobody likes, had decided that recording and releasing his first ever album (lyrics by Zexion, of course. As he said, "the Sues did a _few_ good things") was more important than destroying Heartless. Vexen and Zexion simply because they were not the best fighters, and everyone knew that.

At least Vexen never had to walk into a room only to have people pull tin hats out of nowhere and put them on.

Namine congratulated Xion on getting rid of the Sues and happily accepted Melle into the mansion. Riku, always the apathetic person, merely shrugged.

They has expected DiZ to refuse to let her stay with them, but strangely, he didn't. From what Namine had told her, DiZ had laughed and happily invited her in. It left a foreboding feeling in Xion's gut. Knowing how hell-bent on revenge he was, she could only hope that Melle would be spared his wrath.

Because nobody but Xion and maybe a few others in the entire world -population: 14- cared enough to do anything to help her if the need ever arose. She hoped that it wouldn't.

* * *

For some reason, Axel decided to cut work early and take his two favorite members with him. Though instead of going to the clock tower, Xion suggested they go to the small park in the outskirts of Twilight Town. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she was relieved when Axel and Roxas agreed to the idea.

Roxas admitted that he had been there a few times before; Axel hadn't. So the two teens happily drug their older friend into a swirling abyss of utter darkness.

On the other side of the swirling abyss was a peaceful, quaint little park made for kids. A few mothers chatted at one of the many benches while their children dashed up small plastic platforms to race each other down the slide.

While Axel wondered if there was any way to justify the fact that he, an adult man, just came to a children's park without any children of his own, Roxas debated about going on the swings or beating his game, Xion spotted Namine and Melle sitting underneath a tree, quietly eating sandwiches. She walked over to them and sat down in front of the two. "I didn't think I'd see either of you here," she said pleasantly.

Melle smiled and waved before getting up and leaving. Xion glanced back to see her approaching Roxas, who took up residence in the empty swing and watched the silver device in his hands. Axel, meanwhile, was either trying to help or hit on a young mother with a fussing baby in her arms.

Sighing bemusedly, she turned to Namine, whose eyes darted away from the blond boy and to Xion upon realizing that she was watching her. "I've never been here before," she said awkwardly, "I didn't even know this place existed."

"Well, it is kind of far from the mansion." Xion pointed out, which led her to a new question, "how did you two get here?"

Namine giggled. "Dark corridors, silly."

Xion smiled and rubbed the back of her head, forgetting that both blonde girls could also traverse the dark corridors. Though how the darkness doesn't affect a sweet girl like Namine confused her. She knew that the girl -maybe because of her Somebody being a Princess of Heart- could feel emotions. However, Xion decided against trying to figure out a justification for Namine's emotions and simply accepted that she had them.

"Melle took you here, right?" Xion asked, bringing herself back form the brink of zoning out.

Namine nodded. "She said she found it from a memory of Roxas's."

"So he was telling the truth when he said he'd been here before."

They both took that moment to turn back to the person in question. He was now gently swinging back and forth, still messing with the silver device.

Melle was frantically pounding on a vending machine with her fist.

They faced each other again and laughed, both glad that everyone could have such a peaceful day. Normal was far from the right word, since for Xion, a normal day was destroying horrible monsters that were literally born from darkness and exist only to steal hope from the worlds.

"We have a little extra food, but I could always get more." Namine stated. Xion blinked, wondering why the girl had said such an out of place thing. "How about we all have a picnic?" she suggested.

"Good idea. Let's."

Xion hopped up to get the others while Namine used a dark corridor to properly prepare for their picnic.

* * *

Roxas kept himself from swinging back and forth as he fought back a huge ice demon as a kid who looks exactly like him.

After starting to play the game (and with the help of Namine) he had figured out what the note meant. TVA Stood for the names of the three main characters - Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. He didn't understand why Ventus looked exactly like him even though their personalities were vastly different.

Ventus was a sweet and cheerful boy made of pure light; literally. The darkness was ripped out of him to create Vanitas, who suspiciously looked and sounded like Sora. His original theory was that Ventus was somehow related to the new Keyblade master, but nothing had proven that so far.

One day he'd like to meet Ventus (although, he noted, he'd probably asked to be called Ven unless in a bad mood). They could probably even become friends. Then he could ask him how he could fight holding his Keyblade backwards. It looked cool, but wasn't it impractical?

Still, he felt a strong connection to the boy. It sounded weird, but Roxas thought that if they ever did meet, they would understand each other.

However, he refused to let anything in that game affect him until the 'Final Episode.' Now that he had unlocked it, he had a foreboding feeling. Something huge was about to come crashing down onto his shoulders.

"Roxas?" He looked up to see Melle anxiously staring at the PSP in his hands. "How did you get that?"

He shrugged. He had simply found it in his pocket after running away from Aden and Roku. "It was in my pocket. That and a charger."

Melle worried the bottom of her lip and ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it back. "You don't know how it got there?"

"Nope."

She sighed, then braced herself. "Did you see...a rabbit before getting that?"

A rabbit. Instantly the memory of the small white rabbit that had given him the gun rushed back into his mind. After that, he hadn't seen another one. "No...is this yours?" He held up the silver electronic device, making sure not to show the paused screen of Ven in the Mirage Arena. (Roxas, ever the creative one, named Ven 'Ven'. He gave him blue armor, the closest shade to sea-salt ice cream he could make.)

She nodded hastily, but soon became nervous. "Umm...well, if you're already playing it, you can beat it. Just give it back to me when you're done."

A wave of relief flooded over him. He wanted – no, needed to see the ending. He needed to know what happened to Aqua and Ven. Why he had never even heard of the woman's name until playing the game. And -although Roxas didn't want to bring it up to someone else- why didn't Xemnas show any signs of remembering Terra or Xehanort? It didn't make much sense. His relief showed in his smile. "Thanks Melle."

She smiled back then left, leaving him to continue fighting in the huge arena. He was almost completely finished with Ven's story. He wasn't sure why he wanted to complete his file 100%, but he was determined to before moving onto Final Episode.

* * *

"Sorry everyone, but I have to go now. There's work I need to do." Namine explained, pouting slightly as her eyes traveled around the small group. They stayed on Roxas for a split second longer than the others before returning her gaze down to the last bits of bread that used to be a sandwich. "Melle, come back whenever. DiZ won't really care."

DiZ did care about Namine staying out for extended periods of time. He knew that the Organization was back and was probably back to plotting their demise. His fear of the Organization kidnapping her again along with the fact that Sora was close to getting the last of his memories back meant that Namine was forced to spend most of her time in the mansion.

That didn't stop her from setting a little bit of time aside each day to see her favorite Nobody. Though with what he'd been telling her the past few days, she was starting to doubt his status as a Nobody.

After all, who had ever heard of a being without a heart using a weapon so closely linked to a heart's strength?

The blonde waved goodbye as she picked up the spare items and empty plates, instructing Melle to bring back the blanket when she wanted to leave. As she opened a dark corridor (because of practice, she could open one by simply thinking about it), a foreboding feeling rose in her gut.

This day wasn't going to end well.

* * *

A little after Namine had left, everyone had found something to occupy their time: Axel slept, Roxas kept messing with his silver thing, Melle was trying -and failing- to coax a cute little puppy to come to her, leaving Xion to her own devices.

In other words, nothing. So she lied down on the grass and watched the sky. It was one of the rare days where Twilight Town had weather other than 'sunny, mid-70's.' It was slightly cooler, and the many clouds covering the brilliant yellow and red sky had been dyed to reflect the color of the sun. It was unusual, but pretty. In a way, the sky reflected how her day went: unusual, but nice.

She was jolted out of her calm state by a loud, rapid beeping that echoed across the park. Mothers started to soothe their frightened children as Xion looked around angrily for the source of the noise.

She huffed in amusement when she found it. Axel was away from the other three, muttering something into his phone. When he shut it and put it back in his coat's pocket, he strolled over to Roxas and told him something that she couldn't make out. She watched as Roxas reluctantly put the device away and opened a dark corridor while Axel came to her. "Come on, Xion. The boss wants us back."

She frowned slightly, trying to figure out what Xemnas would need. "Why?"

"Meeting. I don't know what it's about. Now come on."

Xion stood up and started to look around for Melle. "Just a second." She found her still trying to coax the puppy to come to her. Xion went up to the girl and lightly tapped her shoulder, causing her to look back in confusion. "Hmm?"

"We have to go back to the castle. Do you want to come?"

Melle turned to face her, finally abandoning her quest to pet the puppy. "Yeah...I have to apologize to everyone." Xion sighed, knowing that the bloodthirsty others might just try to kill her as revenge. What she meant was 'you can wait outside while we have the meeting,' but the determination in her eyes meant that Xion could only hope for the best.

"Alright," said Xion, "let's go."

* * *

Xion and Melle appeared on the ground in the middle of the huge circlular chamber. Roxas and Axel used dark corridors to warp directly to their seats. High above the two was Xemnas, who was scanning the room to make sure everyone was here. If he did notice Melle, he didn't seem to care. Satisfied that everyone was there, he cleared his throat and began his speech.

"As we all know, recently a good number of us were kidnapped and held hostage in Castle Oblivion. Xion, for some reason, wasn't. She was allowed to stay here with the kidnappers and live with them. As a result, she was forced to put up with their insanity for much, much longer than we had to. Personally, I commend her for that, because I wasn't able to deal with them for a single day."

Xion blinked at her Superior in surprise. Not only was he admitting he wasn't all-powerful, he was complimenting her at the same time! She briefly wondered if Etsuko was manipulating Xemnas, but if she was, he would have giggled by now.

"And Xion was the one who broke all of us out of that wretched prison. From now on, I suggest we not hold any more operations in Castle Oblivion. In other words, it's off-limits.

Although she did take a while to free us, she did. And she also got rid of all of the kidnappers." Xion smiled when he said that, meaning that Melle was safe. Right?

"Also I promised her a promotion if she eradicated the imposters." Xemnas, having finished his speech for the moment, looked down at Xion. "Are you ready for your rewards?" Xion's huge smile did all the speaking for her. "Alright. You are now ranked 7th in the Organization. Above Roxas, Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, Luxord, and Axel in that order. However, while those members now have to answer to you, don't forget you are still ranked below myself and the other founding members. No-" Xemnas was cut off by a horrified gasp. He bitterly turned to the source of the noise: an offended Saix.

"You mean...I'm not second in command anymore?" Saix asked, utterly horrified beyond rational thought. Xion sighed, trying to understand why he was so attached to his job.

Maybe he gets special bonuses.

Xemnas growled at him. "Yes, you're still second in command. But one more interruption like that and you won't be." He snapped. Saix, however, was pleased and leaned back in his chair, clearly relieved.

"As I was saying, there are still a few more rewards that belong to you. I shall spare your friend," he said, pointing to Melle. "As long as she does not cause any problems. Now, if you look behind you, you shall see your other reward."

While Melle was silently thanking anything and everything for being able to live, Xion turned around. To her utter delight, she saw an empty white chair built straight into the wall above the entrance. Unlike the others which were separate from the ground, hers was built directly into the wall. She knew it was because it was the only available space for it, but the only thing that mattered to her was that she finally had a chair to call her own.

If she hadn't been before, she was definitely now a real member of Organization XIII. Even if there are 14 members; 13 is the cooler number.

"Um, can I say something?" Melle's quiet, scared voice Xion. She was so wrapped up in the joy of getting her new chair that she forgot about her.

"Alright..." Xemnas said, warily eying her.

"I just want to say, I'm sorry for keeping you guys locked up for so long. I never wanted to, but if I didn't I probably would have been killed. I hope you can forgive me. I'll make sure never to bother you again."

The Organization muttered quietly amongst each other, but Xion didn't know what they were saying. When the murmurs mostly stopped, Melle spoke again. "Um, is it okay if I ask a question?" Xemnas nodded in approval.

Melle nervously shifted from foot to foot and kept her eyes off of the others, instead focusing on a blank white spot on the wall. "I've been wondering...I know you don't feel any emotions, but do you still get...urges?"

"What do you mean?" Xemnas asked.

"How do I put this..." Melle whispered. After finding the right words, she spoke up again. "Do you guys still...have...you know...sex? Not with each other of course, but...do you ever...want to?"

Somehow Melle had managed to dumbfound 14 heartless monsters into silence. They glanced around at each other, unsure how to answer the question, if they even _should _answer the question. Even Xion was confused.

However, upon closer examination, Roxas was too absorbed in his game to care. Xion doubted he even heard what she said, otherwise he'd probably be destroying something by now.

Several uneasy, awkward minutes went by. Nobody knew what to say next, or how to say it. So Xemnas decided to take matters into his own hands.

He extended his hand towards Melle. A huge white bolt of energy came out of his hand and absorbed the girl in an ear-shattering explosion. Xion looked away, the light too bright for her eyes.

When the light faded, Xion opened her eyes. Both the explosion and Melle were gone, leaving not a single trace of their presence.

The Organization looked at the area where the girl stood. Some were confused, others angry, others amused. Though all of their heads turned to Xemnas after a few short moments.

The man shrugged. "What? It was an awkward question. Meeting adjourned."


End file.
